


Темнота

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Dark, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant Woman Death, Psychological Trauma, Serial Killers, Suicide Attempt, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: Имс считает, что самое страшное позади. Но он очень сильно ошибается.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн-АУ про драконов, ни разу не фэнтези.

Когда Имс выбирается из машины, легкий моросящий не то дождь, не то туман превращается в настоящий ливень, на асфальте моментально возникают глубокие грязные лужи. Имс огибает одну такую – чтобы не замочить туфли, – раздвигает плечом толпящихся полицейских и, не слушая несущихся вслед окриков, заходит в ворота. Дорога в сад ярко освещена, шум доносится до самой улицы.

Тошнотворно воняет кровью.

Имсу не хочется туда идти.

Но он идет, конечно, и к счастью, его так никто и не пытается остановить – Имс не уверен в своей реакции. Не уверен, что не попытался бы _сожрать_ этого нахала, потому что, потому что…

Живая изгородь расступается, открывая большую круглую площадку. Изящные кованые фонарики, фигурные кусты, чугунный мостик над ручьем – должно быть, в ясный вечер это все выглядит прелестно. Сегодня вечер не ясный. Имс делает крюк, старательно огибая северную часть площадки, борясь с желанием зажать рот и нос ладонью.

Артур стоит ровно в центре, какой-то полицейский пристает к нему, размахивая планшеткой и зачем-то фонариком. Артур не реагирует, он глядит прямо перед собой, глаза светятся как угли в темноте. Дождь стекает по его волосам, по чешуе на скулах к подбородку, пропитывает смокинг насквозь.

Он смотрит на _тело_.

Мертвый дракон занимает почти всю северную часть поляны, длинный хвост тянется до самых ног Артура. Царапины взрезают чешую, как мягкую кожу, и почти не кровоточат. Имс отлично знает, от чего остаются такие раны.

– …значит, вы были в саду, – слышит он обрывок фразы, но тут же отпихивает полицейского и хватает Артура за локоть.

– Мы уходим, – говорит он резко.

Артур и не шевелится, зато полицейский – полицейский возмущен.

– Вам нельзя находиться на месте преступления, сэр, – строго заявляет он, – вы должны немедленно…

– Никаких вопросов без специального офицера, – Имс прекрасно знает права, – и без нашего адвоката.

Судя по лицу полицейского, специальный офицер пока не подъехал – еще бы, Имс очень спешил. Но полицейский все равно пытается:

– Речь идет об убийстве, сэр, и о возможном подозреваемом. Мы можем на сутки задержать свидетеля для дачи показаний.

Это он об Артуре. Имс ушам своим не верит.

– Нет, не можете без специального офицера. Вы его видите? Я – нет. – Никакой специальный офицер не поддержал бы полицию, тем более Юсуф, но Имса и не беспокоит возможный арест. Его беспокоит Артур. – Задайте свои вопросы по телефону…

– Я действительно был в саду, – спокойно говорит Артур.

Сводя на нет все усилия Имса забрать его отсюда.

– Артур, ты не должен с ними разговаривать.

– Сэр, при всем уважении – кто вы такой? – сквозь зубы спрашивает полицейский.

– Я Имс.

– И что это…

– Я дам показания, – Артур высвобождает руку и отряхивает рукав от воды – тщетное усилие. – Прямо сейчас.

– Нет, не дашь!

Артур наконец-то отрывает взгляд от трупа, и Имс невольно отступает. В последнее время темперамент Артура так редко дает о себе знать, что Имс начал забывать, каково это – получить струю огня в лицо. Сомнительное удовольствие, когда он не покрыт чешуей.

– Нет, дам, – с нажимом произносит Артур.

Он медленно проходит вдоль хвоста и останавливается напротив развороченного живота. Имс не боится крови и повидал в своей жизни немало ран, но зрелище все равно достаточно тошнотворное, чтобы хотелось отвернуться. Пламя зудит под кожей, не так уж просто держать его в узде. Имс сглатывает, унимая дурноту – и гнев.

Артур все равно сделает, как хочет, но в силах Имса хотя бы устроить это побыстрее.

– Я подожду в машине, – уступает он.

А что ему остается?

*

– Что ты творишь? – первое, что он спрашивает у Артура, когда тот открывает дверцу и садится на пассажирское сидение.

Теперь на нем пальто, но оно тоже промокло, и Имс выкручивает отопление. Сам он успел обсохнуть за час, что ждал Артура, и каждая минута ожидания прибавляла к его раздражению еще каплю. Рекордно короткий допрос, Имс готов признать, но и без такого можно было обойтись.

– Где твой водитель? – Артур пристегивает ремень безопасности и оглядывается.

Будто ждет, что Томаш сейчас выскочит из-под заднего сидения и займет свое место.

– Остался в офисе, – Имс тоже пристегивается, но не спешит трогаться с места. Он повторяет: – Что ты творишь, Артур?

Артур тяжело вздыхает.

– Просто хотел покончить с этим всем сразу.

Он и правда кажется утомленным, и раздражение Имса запоздало сменяется тревогой. Все его эмоции в последнее время наполовину состоят из тревоги – стоило бы уж привыкнуть, но все не привыкается. Имс быстро заводит машину: на миг его с головой захлестывает желание обернуть Артура в бархат, положить в сейф и спрятать в дальнем углу сокровищницы. Ужасно, что Артур вряд ли согласится на такой сценарий.

Имс не говорит вслух, что Артур выбрался куда-то впервые за несколько месяцев: Фиона пригласила его на юбилей. Точнее, его и Имса, но Имс не смог поехать из-за работы, ведь золото важнее всего. Даже юбилея Фионы, на который все-таки пошел Артур – Фионы, которая теперь лежит мертвой в собственном саду… И, уж конечно, Имс не говорит, насколько чудовищно убийство дракона и как много новых запоров он сегодня повесит на собственные двери.

Обо всем этом Имс молчит, и Артуру тоже, кажется, нечего сказать, так что остаток дороги до дома проходит в молчании. Когда машина заезжает в гараж, Имсу уже хочется сказать _хоть что-нибудь_. Сигнализация на гаражных воротах пищит, пока Артур сканирует свою сетчатку, чтобы можно было войти в дом, а Имс все еще размышляет.

Он боится совершить ошибку.

Артур проходит через несколько комнат, ни в одной не задерживаясь, по дороге снимая и бросая предметы одежды – Имс идет следом, поднимая рубашку, пояс, носки. Его мозг думает три мысли одновременно: как поговорить с Артуром, не стоит ли им переехать, как быстро ювелиры смогут огранить новые бриллианты. Все три не внушают оптимизма. Но Артур идет в подвал, а на огранку бриллиантов Имс может повлиять, так что он выбирает думать о них.

Убийство все равно не идет из головы.

Сейчас не средние века, при жизни Имса драконов убивали всего несколько раз. Он не задается вопросом зачем: казна любого, самого бедного дракона – соблазнительный приз. Имса больше волнует, как такое возможно с полным домом гостей. Убить дракона и в человеческом виде непросто, а Фиона…

Артур тем временем спускается по лестнице, проходит по длинному коридору и замирает на краю небольшого уступа, языком нависающего над подвалом. Теплый желтый свет смягчает его лицо, но Имс не обманывается – Артур не пришел бы сюда, если бы не был расстроен, зол, испуган.

– Что случилось, Артур? – спрашивает Имс.

«Кто убил Фиону?», «Ты правда был в саду?», «Это ведь дракон нанес такие раны?» и «Не пора ли звонить адвокату?». Имс и мысли не допускает, что Артур причинил кому-то вред, но у полиции могут быть заблуждения. Он не позволит вызывать Артура на допросы.

Артура нельзя беспокоить.

– Что случилось? – повторяет Имс.

Он и так был терпелив.

Артур делает шаг – и падает с уступа, опрокидывается прямо в золото, монеты без звона принимают его тело, как вода. В этом подвале почти все сбережения и гонорары Артура, тысячи и тысячи монет, его _казна_. Имсу нравятся драгоценные камни и красивые вещи, но Артур – о, Артур предпочитает монеты и слитки, просто золото. Имс не устает подкалывать его, однако когда он спускается вниз, мягкий, соблазнительный блеск захватывает и его тоже, пленяет воображение. Кто сможет устоять?

Имс стаскивает одежду, не беспокоясь о ее сохранности. Секунду его когти цепляются за край уступа, а потом он погружается в теплые ласковые волны, золото скользит по чешуе, как масло, пока Имс становится больше, больше, больше, принимая свой истинный облик. Имс выныривает на поверхность, мелко вздрагивая от удовольствия, когда монеты падают с его головы прямо на Артура, приземляются на его грудь и живот. Артур такой уже несколько месяцев, он больше не меняется, и эта мысль возвращает Имса в реальность от сладких золотых грез.

Встряхнувшись, он сворачивается кольцом вокруг Артура, подсовывает хвост ему под ноги, осторожно устраивает рогатую голову рядом с лицом.

– Полиция считает, это я ее убил, – произносит Артур. Голос спокойный, но Артур всегда преподносит дурные вести без эмоций. – Из-за казны. И из-за того, как ее убили.

– Сомневаюсь, что все остальные гости были людьми. – Может быть, это и не дракон – зачем одному дракону убивать другого? Может, это крупный оборотень. Или… или… Но ничего не приходит на ум, так что Имс решает пока отложить догадки в сторону. – А что, убийца забрался в казну?

Артур пожимает плечами, и золото тихо звенит.

– Понятия не имею, я же там не был. – Он молчит несколько мгновений. – Даже если бы я хотел забрать ее казну, я не стал бы ее убивать.

Это правда. Бессмысленные убийства не в ходу у драконов – ведь всегда можно устроить схватку и забрать часть казны в случае победы. Или территорию, или приударить за красивым партнером. Имс вспоминает, как познакомился с Артуром на вечеринке и напал сразу после – ради редких розовых бриллиантов, – и выиграл, а потом попытал удачи с сапфирами… и едва унес ноги, заплатив немаленький выкуп. Бриллианты он потом подарил Артуру, устроил пару кровавых, но безобидных драк с соперниками и получил немало удовольствия, получив в ответ драгоценные сапфиры.

Всего этого не было бы, вздумай кто из них убить другого. Драконов слишком мало, чтобы убивать. Имс надеется, специальный офицер разъяснит эту простую истину полицейским, и Артура больше не потревожат. Как удачно, что Имс как раз дружит с одним специальным офицером.

– Не надо было отпускать тебя одного, – с досадой говорит он. И добавляет, когда Артур не отвечает: – Поверить не могу, что ты был в том доме с убийцей.

Желание спрятать Артура понадежнее вновь охватывает Имса, на этот раз бороться с ним труднее. В плохие дни эта навязчивая идея почти сводит Имса с ума, но сейчас вокруг золото Артура, сокровищница самого Имса далеко, так далеко, и причина, по которой они не хранят свои сокровища вместе, как озеро ледяной воды.

Моментально приводит в чувство.

– Нам стоит уехать, – говорит Имс. – Ты был рядом с убийцей!

То, что этот неведомый злодей мог бы попытаться убить самого Имса, запоздало приходит в голову, но мысль беспокоит его вовсе не так сильно, как должна бы. Все время, что кто-то убивал Фиону, Артур был совсем рядом…

Это ошеломляет.

– Успокойся, – Артур поднимает горсть монет и медленно разжимает пальцы, позволяя тяжелым кругляшам падать. – Не думаю, что мне что-то грозило.

Имс теснее сжимает кольцо. Артур пахнет так соблазнительно и в то же время тревожно – и Имс старается отогнать панику, старается, но не так уж просто вернуть мысли в безопасное русло.

– Расскажи мне все, – требует он. – Что – _в конце концов, Артур,_ – что там произошло?

Ему начинает казаться, что Артур избегает ответа на такой простой вопрос.

Артур молчит. Он молчит минуту, другую, словно ждет, когда же Имс взорвется – но за долю мгновения до взрыва тяжело вздыхает и открывает рот:

– Была обычная вечеринка. Я поболтал с Робертом и с Ариадной, Фиона надела новое колье, мы все заметили – крупные изумруды, довольно красивые камни…

Имс кивает. Роберт и Ариадна – это друзья Артура, Имс с ними не очень близок.

– Я подарю тебе изумруды, – обещает он, – еще красивее.

Бизнес Имса может позволить почти любые траты.

– Где-то в одиннадцать я устал и вышел в сад, Фиона вышла со мной – хотела разузнать сюжет следующей книги. Мы даже повздорили немного, кто-то уже рассказал об этом полиции. Я спустился с террасы, но минут через пятнадцать начался дождь, и пришлось вернуться. И она была мертва. – Рассказ звучит на редкость сухо – должно быть, Артур несколько раз повторял его детективам. – Я сразу позвонил в полицию. А потом тебе.

Имс считает, что стоило бы позвонить сперва ему, но сейчас не время об этом говорить.

– Неужели никто ничего не слышал? – да, представить, что кто-то вот так просто зарезал дракона – уже задача, но вообразить, что это сделали беззвучно… – Верится с трудом.

– Полиция отчего-то не дала мне послушать, как допрашивают остальных, – Артур усмехается, но не больно-то весело. – Ее изумруды пропали, Имс.

– Ты уверен?

– Да.

Одна новость хуже другой. Похоже, придется все же вызывать адвоката.

– Я позвоню Патриции, – нет никаких сомнений, что полиция ухватится за это как за «убийство из жадности».

Имс впервые позволяет себе подумать о том, что убийство и правда мог совершить какой-нибудь дракон. Псих, одержимый блеском драгоценностей – или просто по неосторожности нанесший смертельную рану придурок. Артур никого не убивал, это Имс знает, как расположение чешуи на собственном хвосте. Сам Имс просидел весь вечер на встрече с маркетологами, рисуя и забраковывая один за другим логотипы, так что он не мог бы зарезать Фиону, даже если бы захотел. Роберт не мог. Ариадна… Имс с трудом может представить, чтобы малютка Ариадна убила ради камней.

А кто убил бы? Коббы? Нэш? Юсуф? В Лондоне их всего девять – драконы нечасто путешествуют. Попробуй перевези всю казну в сохранности и не свихнись в дороге от беспокойства. И ни один дракон не уехал бы в другой город без казны. Разве что какой-нибудь бродячий бедолага, лишившийся всех сокровищ, пытающийся восстановить состояние в схватках… Но они все знали бы о таком авантюристе заранее.

– Мне надо поговорить с Юсуфом, – решает Имс. Хорошо, когда есть знакомый в полиции, да еще из крупных чинов, и тот не откажется поделиться информацией. – Ужин?

Неохотно Имс выбирается из золота, тщательно стряхивает монеты. Артур не позволит взять хотя бы одну без разрешения, Имс даже не рискнет – все так хрупко, так непрочно. Он с тоской думает о своей сокровищнице. Без нее тяжело, но Артур и слышать не хочет о том, чтобы переехать жить к Имсу, а объединение… ну, это не та тема, которую Имс сейчас готов поднимать.

Пока Имс готовит ужин, Артур разжигает камин в гостиной и включает телевизор. У них есть столовая, но они предпочитают есть на кухне или перед огнем в гостиной – драконы любят тепло, а в Лондоне зимой сыро и промозгло. Даже если вся дурная погода и холод остаются за окнами, Имса тянет в уют.

– …был, по слухам, Артур Блэк, – он заносит тарелки с закусками в гостиную как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать хвост фразы миниатюрной шелки, одной рукой сжимающей зонт, а другой размахивающей так карикатурно, что в иной момент это смотрелось бы забавно. – Полиция пока не дает комментариев, как известный писатель связан с этим чудовищным убийством. Премьеры «Темноты» осталось ждать целых три недели – думаю, вы все жалеете об этом так же сильно, как мы…

– Да она твоя фанатка, – Имс ставит тарелки.

Блэк – это псевдоним Артура, настоящей фамилии у него нет. Романы Артура просто неприлично популярны, так что на мгновение образ хорошенькой журналистки, умоляющей расписаться на ее грудях или ластах, встает перед внутренним взором Имса. Он улыбается.

– Я ей за рекламу не платил, – сухо отвечает Артур.

Ну еще бы. Он бы в жизни не заплатил ни за что, за что может заплатить издатель. Имс вообще сомневается, что Артуру нужна реклама: хотя критики неизменно предрекают, что уж в следующий-то раз «Блэк испишется и сойдет с литературной сцены», каждый новый детектив собирает все больше наград, привлекает все больше читателей и приносит Артуру все больший гонорар. Имс не перестает поражаться, откуда Артур, в жизни меркантильный и довольно приземленный, берет идеи, но Артур только смеется в ответ и заявляет, что дело не в воображении. «Надо просто все хорошо просчитать», – говорит он.

Что ж, в просчитывании Артуру нет равных, а Имс просто принимает это как одно из чудес жизни.

– Странно, что журналисты еще не обрывают телефон, – говорит он.

Артур поджимает губы.

– Я его отключил, – признается он, – и городской тоже.

Имс думает, если бы Артур не был популярен, то…

– Кстати, мне надо позвонить, я на минуту, – спохватывается Имс.

Он оставляет Артура наедине с ветчиной и восторженной журналисткой, теперь рассуждающей о предыдущей книге Блэка. Имсу гораздо интереснее послушать про убийство, но шелки иссякла, а Имс знает того, кто сможет ему с этим помочь.

Одной рукой перемешивая салат, второй он прокручивает телефонную книжку в поисках нужного номера.

– Привет, – говорит он в трубку, – ты уже знаешь, зачем я звоню.

 

*

Во время ужина Имс тщательно скрывает волнение – он не уверен, что успешно, драконы не созданы для лжи, увы, – а Артур не задает вопросов, делая вид, что увлечен ток-шоу. Артур не выносит ток-шоу и тоже не умеет притворяться, но Имс почти час убеждает себя, что все в порядке. Ему так хочется верить, что все когда-то наладится.

Вера трещит и осыпается, когда после ужина Артур уходит к себе. Это ужасно. Это ужасно – _все_ ужасно, и Имс кипит от обиды и гнева, загружая посуду в машину. Он так сильно любит Артура, так сильно хочет его, что отчуждение задевает до самой глубины души. Хищнику внутри надоело сидеть под контролем, хищник не понимает, почему нельзя просто взять то, что хочется. Влечение жжет Имса сильнее, чем внутренний огонь.

Он почти не удивляется, обнаружив себя под дверью Артура всего час спустя.

Имс не знает, сколько он так стоит – стена холодит лопатки, руки в карманах, – но в конце концов дверь открывается. Артур застыл в проеме, всего мгновение смотрит на Имса прищуренными глазами, а потом делает пару шагов вперед и обхватывает лицо Имса ладонями. Пальцы холодные и сухие, от Артура пахнет золотом и немного осенним дождем.

– Зайдешь? – спрашивает он тихо. Словно в гости приглашает, словно все происходящее совершенно нормально.

О, конечно, Имс зайдет.

В спальне Артура тепло, огонь в камине и высокий темный потолок наводят на мысли о древних временах, когда драконы жили в пещерах, хотя оба они слишком молоды, чтобы селиться где-то кроме комфортных современных жилищ, пусть даже с огромными глубокими подвалами, подземными ходами и многоуровневой системой безопасности. Сейчас Имс не думает о безопасности, с Артуром он мог бы жить посреди Трафальгарской площади вместе со своей сокровищницей – так что он просто снимает одежду. Имс чувствует себя животным, перед которым положили кусок мяса и в любой момент могут отнять, хотя Артур никогда не отказывает в близости.

Но Артур спит один, Артур не согласен объединить казну – и Имс не может избавиться от чувства, что его отвергают.

Если все когда-нибудь наладится, то Имс очень хотел бы знать – когда?

– Ты отвлекся, – произносит Артур.

В его голосе нет упрека, но есть _что-то_ , что ощущается как пощечина. Артур ошибается, и еще как, Имса даже пожар и банда грабителей не отвлекут от его ласк. Он доказывает это немедленно, вытряхивая Артура из футболки. Запах дурманит, крылья и когти рвутся наружу, и больше всего Имсу хочется принять свой истинный облик и подняться с Артуром в воздух. Но этого не будет, а Имс готов довольствоваться спальней, и постелью, и примитивным животным сексом, лишь бы быть с Артуром. Лишь бы быть рядом.

Он ни в чем не виноват, но все равно боится, что так и не сможет себя простить.

В комнате все жарче, кожа Артура как расплавленный металл, золото, из которого вот-вот отольют монеты, глаза горят – Имс уступает своей жажде обладания, раздвигая его колени, наваливаясь сверху, благодарный: мгновения, когда Артур действительно принадлежит ему, очень редки и коротки.

Имс хотел бы принадлежать ему в ответ, но это больше не взаимно. К счастью, когда их тела так близко, думать о плохом труднее. Можно вообще не думать, инстинкт берет свое, тело Имса ищет удовольствия по собственной воле, двигается все резче, прижимается к Артуру все теснее, и голова идет кругом из-за отхлынувшей крови.

– …скажи хоть что-нибудь, – Имс слышит шепот, но он слишком близко к грани, чтобы ответить, – скажи…

Драконы не потеют, так что Имс не дрожит, когда приходит в себя. Артур лежит поперек кровати, головой на его животе – волосы приятно щекочут кожу, – и разглядывает свои руки на свет. Огонь в камине потускнел и почти погас, и, словно услышав мысли Имса, Артур резко поднимается.

Имс поворачивается набок и разглядывает его, пока Артур неторопливо добавляет дров и оживляет огонь. Черная чешуя сползает по его спине, металлически блестит – Имс вспоминает, как Артур прекрасен в истинном облике, как много поклонников готово было дарить ему драгоценности, пока Имс не завоевал это право, как крылья поднимали их над облаками… То, что только что было, лишь бледная тень настоящей страсти, но даже она заставляет Имса терять голову.

Человеческие тела тоже кажутся драконам привлекательными.

Некоторым – настолько, чтобы породить потомство, но Имс не из подобных извращенцев.

– Что тебе сказал Юсуф? – спрашивает Артур.

После секса Имсу не особо хочется разговаривать о подробностях убийства, и меньше всего – с Артуром. Имс уже договорился о встрече с Патрицией, своим адвокатом, но об этом Артуру знать тоже необязательно. Полиция вцепилась в пропавшее колье, как в шанс закрыть дело без хлопот. Имса бесит их невежество.

– Ничего интересного, – пытается он. Это не ложь, но достаточно близко, чтобы он сам ощутил нервозность, а Артур обернулся и смерил его разочарованным взглядом. – Может быть, не сейчас? Пожалуйста, вернись в постель.

Артур возвращается, но не спешит возобновить объятия – он садится на край, подогнув ногу, и играет с краем простыни. Лицо задумчивое, но в неровном свете от камина оно кажется почти злым.

– Я узнаю сам, – негромко говорит он, не глядя Имсу в глаза.

Расслабленное настроение окончательно покидает Имса. Артур не шутит и не блефует, он разузнает все сам, у Юсуфа или у кого-то другого, если Юсуф по просьбе Имса откажется отвечать. Имс не знает, как убедить Артура не лезть в это все, как объяснить, что уладит проблему, что Артуру не надо ни о чем волноваться.

Он снова чувствует гнев – слишком привычная эмоция в последнее время.

– Зачем тебе это, Артур? Я понимаю, тебе жаль Фиону, но какое отношение к тебе имеет это убийство? Ты просто оказался на ее вечеринке, но кроме тебя там было двести гостей.

– Ты считаешь, меня это не касается? – спрашивает Артур, по-прежнему терзая простыню.

– Считаю!

Артур вскидывает взгляд. Он шокирован, и Имс невольно отодвигается.

– Ты лжешь мне, – говорит Артур таким тоном, что на смену гневу приходит оглушительный стыд. – Не думал, что до такого дойдет.

– Я… – Имс тщетно ищет, что ответить и как оправдаться, – Артур, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты расстроился, я просто… – Лгать партнеру – противно и очень глупо, любой дракон видит вранье насквозь. Имс тоже не думал, что докатится до такого. Но дела идут все хуже, Артур с каждым днем все холоднее, и что ему остается делать? – Просто это не постельный разговор.

– Утром ты уйдешь.

Имс отлично понимает, что Артур прав: утром он улизнет на работу, надеясь, что к вечеру Артур потеряет интерес к делу. С каждым разом это работает все лучше, Артур не возвращается к неприятным темам.

Но сегодня метод дает осечку.

– У нее украли печень, ты это хотел узнать? – рычит Имс и садится, потому что ему совершенно расхотелось лежать.

– Нет. На самом деле, я хочу узнать, кто ее убил и почему.

Что? Что?! На такое Имс не согласен!

– Конечно, ты спать не можешь, не вляпавшись во что-нибудь опасное. Ты с ума сошел? Твою подругу выпотрошили!

Артур сжимает губы.

– Я не могу спать, когда ты с какой-то стати решаешь, что мне делать и что нет.

– Да потому что я сам разберусь с полицией!

– Ну да, – Артур издевательски улыбается. – Если сможешь выкроить хотя бы полчаса в своем плотном рабочем графике и показаться дома.

– Я бы почаще бывал дома, если бы тут было поменьше твоей депрессии!

Наступает молчание. Артур просто смотрит на Имса немигающим взглядом, а Имс бурлит от эмоций.

– Я тебя на цепи не держу, – наконец произносит Артур.

И это становится последней каплей. Сорвавшись с места, Имс выскакивает из спальни и хлопает дверью, надеясь, что хотя бы эта сцена достучится до Артура, поколеблет его отстраненность. Имс до смерти устал следить за каждым словом и шагом.

Несколько минут он мечется по своей спальне – на самом деле гостевой комнате Артура, в которой он теперь спит, кто бы мог подумать, – но постепенно прохладный сырой воздух из приоткрытого окна остужает его кожу и мысли, а навязчивый шелест дождя притупляет суетливые мысли. Он несправедлив, он сам понимает: Артур делает все, чтобы скрыть депрессию – иногда он слишком старается. Он весел, приветлив, деловит, он много работает, но не слишком много, он дарит Имсу подарки и не отказывается от близости.

Просто Имс знает, что все плохо. Имс чувствует, ощущает эту холодную тяжесть, таящуюся в прикосновениях Артура и на дне его глаз, Имс мерзнет в гостевой спальне, в которую ушел спать на время – и остался на семь месяцев.

Это все невыносимо, и с каждым днем Имс контролирует себя все хуже.

Но он не знает, что делать.

Забравшись под одеяло и закрыв глаза, Имс вспоминает, что сегодня Артур не просил его уйти, и ночь становится еще печальнее.

 

*

Раньше они с Артуром часто ссорились. «Страстные отношения», так называл это Имс – и сейчас он не может вспомнить ни единого повода для ссоры. Какие-то пустяки, ничего не значащие мелочи, которые тогда казались серьезными и приводили к взрывам чувств – теперь все это потеряло свое значение.

Имсу кажется, за полгода он даже не повзрослел, а постарел.


	2. Chapter 2

Утром Имс обнаруживает Артура на кухне, где тот готовит завтрак, поглядывая на экран планшета, из которого звучит нечто, весьма похожее на утренние новости. Дождь продолжает уныло заливать кухонные окна, но Артур улыбается Имсу, и от этого день сразу становится приветливее.

– Еда почти готова, – сообщает он. Даже футболка на нем светлая и жизнерадостная, и Имс сразу чувствует себя угрюмым старым змеем. Хотя он не старый. И не угрюмый. – Кофе?

Вообще-то, у них есть прислуга – или должна быть, но после _инцидента_ они оба слишком параноидальны, чтобы впускать посторонних в дом надолго. Так что теперь домработница приходит раз в неделю, а готовит Артур сам, потому что он работает дома. Имс не возражает, он не любит готовить.

– Ты хорошо спал? – Имс заводит светскую беседу – он не уверен, что стоит вслух обсуждать свежую ссору.

Да, раньше он много ссорились, а теперь – почти никогда, но Имс, пожалуй, предпочел бы «раньше». Ну, кроме того момента, когда он картинно ушел.

Он жалеет об этом неимоверно.

– Да, прекрасно, – Артур ставит на стол кружки с кофе, затем тарелки, затем приборы, все это с тем самым непринужденным и довольным видом, который нервирует Имса все больше. – А ты?

– Отлично, отлично.

У Артура, судя по всему, с утра нет настроения уличать Имса во лжи – он просто кивает, садится и пододвигает планшет, и вот теперь Имс точно предпочел бы скандал. Не настолько, с другой стороны, чтобы устраивать его самому. Так что Имс сидит и пьет кофе, наблюдая, как Артур листает новости – и надеясь, что те не про убийство Фионы. Хватит уже с Артура этого убийства.

И вообще убийств.

– Собираешься поработать? – спрашивает Имс, чтобы прервать, наконец, молчание, а заодно и собственные мрачные мысли.

До обеда Артур обычно пишет. Его новая книга готова, но он говорил, что хочет внести кое-какие правки – Имс не спрашивал какие. Наверняка книга и так хороша, а Артур просто перфекционист.

– Да, а потом ко мне придут гости, – Артур не отрывается от экрана, пальцы двигаются быстро-быстро, набирая сообщение в скайпе. – Нэш, Роберт и Ариадна. Похоже, им не терпится посплетничать.

Неприятный сюрприз, и Имс кривится. И радуется секунду спустя, что его гримасу можно отнести на счет остывшего кофе – настолько замкнутым становится лицо Артура.

– Что же ты не сказал сразу? – мягко упрекает Имс. У него встреча с Патрицией во второй половине дня – она прилетает из Бирмингема, – а оставлять Артура с чужаками не хочется. Странно, что среди гостей нет Доминика – это друг Артура, а Роберт и Нэш в лучшем случае приятели. – Я, конечно, всегда рад твоим друзьям…

Это как минимум преувеличение, а на самом деле откровенная ложь, но вранье снова сходит Имсу с рук. Пока он размышляет, не попросить ли Патрицию заехать к ним – плохое решение, Артур обо всем догадается, – тот встает и собирает грязную посуду.

– Ты же будешь на работе, – говорит он, не глядя на Имса.

Имс вздрагивает. Смотрит за окно, на широкие потеки воды на стекле, потом на себя – он в халате и тапочках.

– Сегодня суббота, – напоминает он.

– Но ты работаешь по субботам.

Простая фраза заставляет Имса подавиться кофе. Он не работает по субботам, Артур с ума сошел! Имс уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что провел прошлую субботу… где он провел прошлую субботу?

Память услужливо подкидывает все тех же маркетологов, и неужели Имс провозился с ними так долго? Логотипы не казались срочной работой, но вряд ли Имс поехал бы на работу ради не срочной работы. Значит, было что-то еще…

Так он говорит себе.

– Только когда нужно сделать важное дело, – наконец находится Имс. Бесчисленные субботы, а иногда и воскресенья, наполненные пустыми совещаниями и ненужными встречами, добавляют в его голос очередную ноту лживости, которую Имс пытается скрыть, глотая кофе. Нелепая и жалкая попытка. – Сегодня я никуда не собирался.

Конечно, работа была бы неплохим поводом выйти на пару часов и встретиться с адвокатом… но оставить Артура одного с посторонними невозможно. Имс и мысли не допускает, что кто-то из этих троих способен на убийство, однако Фиона вчера тоже чувствовала себя в безопасности, верно?

– Я хотел позвать Патрицию, – сдается он, потому что разговор выматывает, хотя они едва ли обменялись несколькими поверхностными фразами. – Просто на всякий случай.

Артур пожимает плечами. Словно тема не вызывает у него особого интереса, и если Имс не был бы атеистом, он пропел бы про себя «аллилуйя!»

– Я в любом случае не думал, что ты захочешь к нам присоединиться, – отвечает Артур.

Это обидно, но мгновением позже Имс вспоминает, что Артур вообще не ждал его сегодня. Он тут же решает непременно «присоединиться к ним», хотя недолюбливает приятелей Артура – вся эта литературная тусовка Имсу не близка.

С другой стороны, раз Артур позвал гостей – значит, вчерашнее задело его не так сильно, как Имс опасался. Чем не причина быть с ними полюбезнее?

– Я быстро освобожусь, – обещает Имс.

– Можешь не торопиться, я закажу что-нибудь на обед, – пока Имс в плену размышлений, Артур успевает навести порядок и убрать посуду, приветливое и довольное выражение все так же приклеено к его лицу и кажется почти натуральным. – А сейчас у меня еще есть кое-какие дела, ты не против?

Имс поспешно качает головой. Артур мог бы и настоять на встрече с Патрицией, так что Имс готов сам проводить его в кабинет, пока эта мысль не пришла ему в голову.

 

*

Когда они познакомились, Артур был знаменитым писателем уже больше десяти лет. Для людей, Имс слышал, это весьма солидный срок, но по меркам драконов Артур только начал – и сразу же взлетел на литературный олимп. До него драконы никогда не писали популярной литературы, не получали премий и не могли удваивать казну раз в год за счет столь «легкомысленного» занятия. О нем судачили. Им восхищались. Многие его даже осуждали.

Артур, однако, писал мрачные детективы о миссис Луне и не интересовался критикой. Когда миссис Луна наконец-то освободилась ушла в лучший мир, туда, куда звало ее сердце, Имс почти ненавидел его – как и все поклонники.

Что, впрочем, не помешало никому из них купить новую книгу.

Сам Имс видел Артура только по телевизору, и он казался Имсу невероятно красивым и невероятно скучным и не похожим на собственные книги. Имс никогда не искал личной встречи, все произошло случайно, и в первые пятнадцать минут Имс сгорел дотла, еще пятнадцать он искал любого повода не прощаться, и розовые бриллианты были таким _отличным_ поводом…

 

Вернувшись домой семь месяцев назад, Артур переписал финал уже готовой книги и написал повесть, которую Имс до сих пор не решается прочитать. Она называется «Темнота».

Ее сейчас экранизируют.

 

*

– Не думаю, что тебе стоит беспокоиться.

Патриция вальяжно развалилась в кресте, и она вальяжно отпивает бренди и вальяжно смотрит на Имса – таков ее характер, Имс в курсе и готов мириться с маленькими слабостями. Патриция вся кругленькая и симпатичная, она нравится Имсу. Она хороший адвокат, один из лучших, она сможет что-то придумать, даже если Имса поймают с топором над трупом.

Фу. Мысль оказывается неожиданно живой и красочной.

Артур никого не убивал.

– Сейчас, из-за экранизации, все просто помешались на Артуре, – произносит он вслух. – Не хочу, чтобы его беспокоили. Любой тупоголовый журналист постарается раздуть из этой трагедии сенсацию, а Артур и так расстроен.

Патриция понимающе кивает. «Артур расстроен», она в курсе – и явно читает в словах Имса гораздо более глубокий смысл. Артур так давно расстроен, что забота о том, что он услышит или увидит, начинает входить в привычку.

– Ты же знаешь, – Патриция с сожалением вздыхает; она не любит разочаровывать клиентов, – стоит им почуять, что их хотят заткнуть, как они с ума сойдут. У полиции ничего нет на мистера Блэка, но журналистов лучше не дразнить.

Ну да. Сейчас Артура хотя бы не называют убийцей – никто не хочет лишиться интервью пред премьерой.

– Полицейским нравится версия с драгоценностями, – мрачно напоминает Имс.

Но Патриция только фыркает насмешливо и отпивает бренди.

– Извини, но это смешно. Может, тот идиот, что допрашивал мистера Блэка, и старался его запугать – и именно поэтому ему не стоило говорить с полицейскими без адвоката, – она салютует стаканом, – но у них нет никаких оснований его даже подозревать, не то что обвинять. Я подам жалобу на этого офицера и заставлю его извиниться.

Имс отмахивается. Он предпочел бы, чтобы тот офицер вообще больше никогда не разговаривал с Артуром.

– Значит, нам не о чем переживать? – уточняет он.

– Абсолютно не о чем, – кивает Патриция.

Звучит обнадеживающе, и настроение Имса стремительно ползет вверх.

 

Он провожает Патрицию до дверей, извиняясь, что не приглашает на обед – «у Артура гости, эти творческие личности, ты понимаешь», – и врывается в гостиную с улыбкой на лице.

– Скучали без меня?

Он сам себе кажется каким-то клоуном, но ничего не может с этим поделать.

– Конечно, – первым соглашается Артур.

Он тоже улыбается, сидя в своем любимом кресле с точно таким лицом, которое должно быть у мировой знаменитости в окружении милых и менее удачливых коллег – доброжелательным и немного снисходительным. Эта маска кажется такой знакомой, привычной и успокаивающей, что Имс несколько мгновений позволяет себе верить в нее.

Как в старые добрые времена.

– Привет! – радостно вскрикивает Ариадна.

Она устроилась справа от Артура, на диване, обняв пеструю подушку, словно на приеме у психоаналитика – и Имс явно совсем свихнулся с такими странными ассоциациями. Ариадна – самое милое существо на свете, ее единственную из гостей Артура Имс реально рад видеть. Она пишет толстые книжки по архитектуре и не ревнует к славе Артура ни капельки.

Кажется, она уже не ревнует и самого Артура. Она ухаживала за ним до Имса, а Артур не говорил ни да, ни нет – пока не сказал нет. До исчезновения Артура они не разговаривали, зато после возвращения Ариадна первой приехала к нему в больницу.

– Привет, – шепчет Имс специально для нее и улыбается чуть более искренне.

– Давно не виделись, – Роберт похож на киношного аристократа, и он держит чашку с чаем с такой нежностью, словно та сделана из золотой фольги. Его пронзительный взгляд сверлит Имса, глаза синие и мерцающие, единственное, что досталось Роберту от его отца.

Роберт полукровка. Имс не знает, видит ли он правду своими дивными глазами, или это всего лишь красивый блеск, а спрашивать кажется очень невежливым.

– Наверное, мы недостаточно хороши для Имса, – Нэш говорит с улыбкой, тон нарочито легкомысленный и дружелюбный, но губы Роберта вздрагивают, а Артур спешно подносит ко рту свою чашку. Им не весело – это, скорее, раздражение. – Странно, что он вообще разрешил Артуру пригласить нас.

Нельзя сказать, что Нэш непопулярен, его детективы неплохо расходятся, особенно те, что всеми сюжетными поворотами похожи на книги Артура. Имс понятия не имеет, почему Артур все еще дружит с ним – Нэш так явственно, так отчаянно завидует, что на это неловко смотреть.

– Мы тут все равны, – скромно отвечает Имс. Теоретически это правда, но только теоретически. Равнее тот, у кого казна больше, а в Лондоне никто даже не приблизился к Имсу. Не то чтобы он хвастался. – И я Артуру не указываю, кого приглашать.

– Ну да, – хмыкает Нэш.

Имс не знает, откуда постоянно вылезают такие слухи, но они его злят.

– Нэш, это все неправда, – заявляет Ариадна, – Имс не такой, а ты грубиян.

– Или ты наивная дурочка, – не остается в долгу Нэш.

– Мы тут как раз обсуждали Фиону, – Роберт встревает в обмен любезностями, сама деликатность. Черт его побери! Конечно, Имс знает – глупо надеяться, что они тут говорили о литературных премиях, но все равно отчего-то надеялся. – Я считаю, что это люди все подстроили.

Для полукровки, чьей матерью была человеческая женщина, Роберт слишком уж предвзято относится к людям. Имс не понимает, как человеческое тело и полное отсутствие всяких способностей сочетаются с таким навязчивым расизмом.

Еще он не помнит, как Роберт оказался в компании – да, у его дяди есть какое-то крошечное издательство, но более далекого от литературы типа, чем Роберт, трудно представить. Впрочем, спрашивать об этом тоже не очень вежливо. Отец Роберта, Морис, владеет компанией медицинской техники «Фишер-Морроу» и еще много чем, а у дяди кроме убыточного издательства имеется еще вполне прибыльная ювелирная фирма, но Роберт ведет себя так, словно все это принадлежит одному ему.

Он засранец.

– Зачем же? – интересуется Имс. – Чтобы бросить тень на наше общество или еще что-то такое же глобальное? – В его голосе совершенно точно есть насмешка, но Имса это мало беспокоит. Он усаживается в свободное кресло и наливает себе чаю – и делает вид, что не замечает предупреждающего взгляда Артура. – Я думал, мы все это прошли в сороковые.

Роберт вздыхает с таким видом, словно устал разговаривать с идиотами, и не снисходит до ответа. За него отвечает Нэш:

– Ради драгоценностей.

Это… неожиданно имеет смысл. Люди любят драгоценности, порой не меньше драконов, и среди гостей Фионы были люди – а еще больше людей знало о том, что у драконов обычно много богатств.

– Ее же не застрелили из пистолета, – обсуждение противно Имсу, но он изо всех сил делает вид, что просто болтает, – ее убили когтями, да еще и в истинном виде. Как бы человек такое устроил?

Он замечает, что спорит со своими же вчерашними аргументами, и закрывает рот.

– Люди изобрели ядерное оружие и компьютеры, – с сарказмом произносит Роберт, – уж как-то убить дракона и изобразить когти они могут.

– А я тоже думаю, что это был один из нас, – Ариадна передергивает плечами, вид у нее нерадостный.

– Например, Артур? – усмехается Нэш.

– Артур никого не убивал! – Имс соображает, что выпалил это раньше, чем подумал, и ежится под взглядом Артура. Словно для искренне верящего в чью-то невиновность он слишком громко протестует. – Почему мы вообще обсуждаем убийство? Полиция этим занимается.

Как будто они для чего-то другого сюда пришли.

– Все видели, как Артуру понравились ее изумруды, – Нэш вроде как шутит, но в его голосе сквозит вполне серьезный подтекст.

– Не неси чепухи, – перебивает Роберт. – Это точно сделали люди. Никто из нас не стал бы убивать эту прожорливую дуру, и изумруды у нее были так себе.

– На тебя никто и не подумает, – язвительно отвечает Нэш.

Это удар ниже пояса, и сам он явно понимает, что стоило бы промолчать, но слишком поздно – пронзительный взгляд Роберта прожигает его насквозь. Само собой, Роберт не смог бы принять истинную форму и убить дракона, но об этом в приличном обществе помалкивают.

– Разумеется, потому что я не прельстился бы драгоценностями, – голос у Роберта подстать взгляду, может испепелить на месте. – А вот кто-то с более скромной казной…

Они обмениваются оскорблениями под возмущенным взглядом Ариадны, и Имс не может выгнать их только потому, что это логово Артура. Сам Артур равнодушно и молча следит за происходящим.

Имс даже предположить не может, для чего ему эта встреча.

– Я? – Нэш отмахивается. – Да меня там даже не было!

– Действительно, кто бы тебя пригласил, – бормочет Роберт. Он усмехается: – Даже если бы Артур и правда убил Фиону, твои книги все равно никто не стал бы покупать.

– Зато моя «скромная казна» хотя бы собственная, а не подачки от папаши, которые он в любой момент может забрать!

– Не все родители бросают яйца на помойке, заботиться о себе самим!

На какое-то мгновение Имсу кажется, что Нэш сейчас кинет в Роберта чашкой, но каким-то чудом тот сдерживается.

– Некоторые из нас способны на убийство, – говорит он. – Особенно если ходили уже такие слухи.

И это уже слишком.

– Если мы покончили с глупыми намеками и бредовыми предположениями, – громко встревает Имс, – то как насчет ужина? Убийства оставим полиции.

– Отличная идея, – заявляет Ариадна.

Артур по-прежнему молчит.

*

– И зачем ты все это устроил? – Имс даже не обращает внимания, как его раздражение прорывается наружу, а ведь давал себе слово не повышать голос. – Тебе приятно получать оскорбления? Нэш терпеть тебя не может, да и Роберт не лучше, и я уверен, они оба болтают о тебе за твоей спиной!

– Ну и пусть, – Артур как будто прислушивается к голосам в голове и не обращает внимания на Имса, – разве ты не говорил, что мне нужно больше общаться?

– Но не с теми, кто вслух обвиняет тебя в убийстве!

Вся ситуация беспокоит Имса сильнее, чем он готов признать, а может, просто нервы на пределе – он не может сформулировать, почему. Дурацкие намеки Нэша не стоят пустой скорлупы, и Имс бесится совершенно без всякой причины.

– А ты что, веришь в его обвинения?

Артур впервые за время с ухода гостей смотрит Имсу в глаза, безошибочно находя слабое место. Нет, Имс не верит, нет! Он даже мысли не допускает, что Артур мог кого-то убить, тем более за камни. И пусть давным-давно ходили слухи, как именно Артур заполучил начальный капитал – ну, до того, как начал писать: про знаменитостей всегда болтают, и зачастую еще более грязно. И пусть его считают агрессивным и жадным: они тут все такие, а Артур на памяти Имса никого даже не покалечил. Сильно. И пусть Артур так и не оправился, и теперь Имс не знает, что у него в голове и на что он на самом деле способен. Он не сумасшедший и никого не убивал!

Имс медленно выдыхает, замечая, что так ничего и не ответил, что Артур все еще смотрит на него – его глаза блестят, как черные камни, ярко и таинственно.

– Нет, – тихо говорит Имс, – я не верю. Но какого черта – какого черта, Артур! – ты продолжаешь в это лезть? Убийство тебя не касается, держись от него подальше – откуда такое неуместное любопытство?

– Я просто хочу знать. И раз ты скрываешь то, что узнал, я найду, кого спросить – даже если это будут сплетни Роберта или фантазии журналистов в сети.

– Так ты этим занимался все утро? – осеняет Имса. – Ты сказал, что пишешь!

– Я ничего такого не говорил, – Артур скрещивает руки на груди, и со стороны это кажется защитным жестом, но Имс слишком возмущен, чтобы заткнуться и свернуть разговор. – Я хотя бы в глаза тебе не вру.

– О, ты и без вранья справляешься, – чувство вины неприятно колет в груди, но Имс еще не закончил, и ему не хочется останавливаться, – я сказал тебе перестать!

– Лучше перестань говорить мне, что делать.

– Да почему бы и не говорить? – огрызается Имс. – Потому что я тебе никто? Потому что ты меня всего лишь терпишь? Даже если так, голос разума тебе не повредит!

Артур запрокидывает голову и коротко смеется.

– Это ты, что ли, голос разума?

Имс чувствует, как в нем вспыхивает ярость – молниеносно и неконтролируемо заполняет голову и грудь, вытесняя остатки осторожности.

– Тебе любой подойдет, Артур, – шипит он, – что угодно, лишь бы ты перестал сходить с ума. Ты не полицейский, тебе не надо мельтешить под носом у какого-то маньяка или, я не знаю, секты из бессмысленного любопытства – или просто потому, что у тебя какие-то винтики в голове…

– Не заканчивай это предложение, – из ноздрей Артура поднимаются струйки дыма, и Имс испытывает невероятную смесь ярости и ликования, – я не полицейский, верно, а ты не психоаналитик, мне не нужна твоя помощь, что бы ты себе не возомнил!

– Почему? Потому что ты не хочешь поправляться? Не хочешь, чтобы все было нормально – как прежде?

Имс берет язык под контроль на пару предложений позже, чем стоило бы, и на целую невыносимо долгую минуту повисает тишина. Имсу кажется, он не дышит – и Артур не дышит тоже, только продолжает смотреть на него или, может, сквозь него, и по глазам невозможно понять, о чем он думает, хотя Имсу положено видеть его насквозь.

Он же дракон.

Он надеется, Артур не видит насквозь _его_.

– Я пойду проветрюсь, – говорит Артур наконец. Совершенно спокойно и даже миролюбиво.

Имс хотел бы сказать, что на улице дождь и холодно, но молчание сейчас – лучшая из возможных тактик. Так что он молчит, наблюдая, как Артур исчезает в прихожей.

Только когда хлопает дверь, он позволяет себе выдохнуть и прижать руки к лицу.

Все очевидно идет не так. Нет, на самом деле все давно уже не шло «так», но – оказывается – Имс привык даже к их извращенно-болезненному статус-кво. Убийство Фионы пошатнуло это сомнительное равновесие, и у Имса чувство, что отношения и жизнь разваливаются на глазах. Он даже не может разобрать, кто больше старается все разрушить – он сам или Артур, но долго они не продержатся.

Возможно, Имсу самому не повредил бы психоаналитик. Он не привык над этим задумываться.

Он тратит два часа своей жизни, медитируя над эскизами логотипов, чтобы больше не пришлось ездить на работу в выходные, и стараясь не думать о возможных вопросах психоаналитика, и первое выходит гораздо лучше, чем второе. На улице темнеет, дождь становится все сильнее, а Артур так и не возвращается – и не звонит. Имс даже не уверен, что он взял с собой телефон.

Эта мысль заставляет его подняться с места в поисках собственного телефона, чтобы набрать номер и проверить – и мобильник тут же сам подает голос с книжного стеллажа.

– Привет, – тон у Юсуфа напряженный. Имс сразу подбирается – таким голосом не спрашивают, как дела, и не говорят о погоде. – Вы с Артуром дома?

– Да, – отвечает Имс, не вдаваясь в подробности, – а что? Что-то случилось?

Юсуф молчит, слышно только, что он в машине: шум мотора, автомобильные гудки, – и Имс вдруг чувствует, как сердце сжимается от дурного предчувствия. Артур, надо позвонить Артуру, найти его и убедиться, что все в порядке…

– Нэша убили, – сообщает Юсуф.

Что?

Что он сказал?

– Но… – Имс никак не может собрать мысли в связный вопрос, настолько его ошеломила новость, – но… Он же был у нас буквально пару часов назад! Они ушли с Робертом и Ариадной, и они все точно были живы, и… – он заставляет себя замолчать и сделать вдох-выдох. – Как это произошло?

– Труп нашли только что, – коротко говорит Юсуф, – я еще не видел, но полиция настаивает, что это сделал дракон. Обзваниваю всех – все ли в порядке.

– И?

– Коббы пока молчат, – Юсуф жмет на клаксон, чертыхается под нос, потом быстро произносит: – Сидите дома, я попозже позвоню.

Имс слушает гудки. Несколько секунд смотрит на телефон, размышляя. Но если он наберет номер сейчас, полиция может узнать об этом, а если вдруг понадобится алиби… Соображая, куда заводят его мысли, Имс закрывает глаза – и тут же открывает. Артур не может быть убийцей, но кто сказал, что он не может быть жертвой? Промахиваясь по кнопкам, Имс находит нужный номер и жмет на вызов.

Трель телефона раздается пугающе громко.

Артур стоит в дверях, неподвижно и тихо, как оцепеневшая от холода змея – его одежда промокла насквозь, вода стекает на пол. Имс не заметил, как он вернулся.

– Где ты был? – спрашивает он. Надеясь, что это не звучит, как обвинение.

– Гулял, – Артур достает телефон, нажимает на экран – музыка замолкает.

Тишина сводит с ума.

Имс думает, надо настоять на ответе. А еще: надо сказать про смерть Нэша. А еще: обсудить наконец, что между ними происходит и как все поправить. Но вместо этого он бросает телефон в кресло, подходит к Артуру и стягивает с его плеч пальто.

– Идем, тебе нужно согреться, – говорит он.

 

Пока Артур принимает душ, Имс делает несколько звонков – он почти смирился с тем, что придется вмешаться в это так или иначе. Имс не любит лезть в неприятности, он считает, хитрость всегда выгоднее в качестве политики, – но в его биографии есть и темные страницы. Заниматься бизнесом не всегда получается с чистыми руками.

Убийства, с другой стороны, совершенно иной уровень «грязи».

Имс и торопит момент, и оттягивает его – по причинам, которые кажутся слишком сложными, чтобы говорить о них даже с самим собой. Артур наверняка лег спать, говорит он себе, но образ Артура, свернувшегося под теплым одеялом напротив огня, никак не вырисовывается в голове. В голове Имса все еще идет дождь, там Артур – замерзший и одинокий, в своей слишком большой комнате.

Прошло семь месяцев.

Может, думает Имс, пора перестать ждать приглашения?

Он поднимается на второй этаж так медленно, как только может, ненадолго замирает перед дверью. Поворачивает ручку. Осторожно нажимает ладонью на полированное дерево.

В комнате светло и тепло, даже жарко, прячущийся под кожей Имса ящер довольно ежится и хочет стянуть одежду. Артур сидит у камина, поджав ноги, чешуя на плечах блестит почти как бриллианты – отражает огонь. Он не оборачивается и не говорит ни слова, и Имс дает ему несколько секунд на размышления, а потом тихо прикрывает дверь за собой.

– Я возвращаюсь спать сюда, к тебе, – произносит он, усаживаясь рядом с Артуром. Он специально закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть первой реакции, и тут же жалеет об этом, но поздно: лицо у Артура непроницаемое, и он смотрит прямо перед собой, в огонь. – Что тебе удалось узнать?

Артур облизывает губы – редкий признак волнения.

– Ее печень удалили целиком, вырезали острым орудием, а вовсе не когтями. И она была еще жива, когда это произошло, – Имс все это знает, но звучит все равно тошнотворно. – Она была мертва полчаса, когда приехала полиция. Я думал, что гулял только пятнадцать минут. Я узнавал время у Роберта с Ариадной перед тем, как выйти в сад, забыл часы…

Имс думает, что в таких обстоятельствах несложно и перепутать, а то и просто забыть, сколько времени гулял.

– И ты кого-нибудь видел? – спрашивает Имс, потому что должен спросить. А еще потому, что настоящий вопрос: «Тебя кто-нибудь видел?» – он не произнесет вслух. – Что-то подозрительное?

– Думаешь, я не прокрутил все это в голове сотню раз?

Имс даже не сомневается, что прокрутил.

– Возможно, убийство – дело рук браконьеров, – он просто рассуждает, как будто от размеренного и спокойного тона «браконьеры» превратятся во что-то обыденное и не настолько ужасное.

Внутренние органы драконов, их кровь и шкура стоят огромных денег на черном рынке. Это объясняло бы и истинный облик Фионы – в человеческом облике все это гораздо дешевле. Это… объясняло бы Нэша. Но кто, убив дракона ради браконьерской наживы, заберет только печень? На такое преступление не идут спонтанно, под влиянием момента, это тщательно подготовленный акт. Совершать его на приеме, где присутствует двести свидетелей, за жалкие полчаса и бросить труп целиком, кроме печени…

Странно. Неправдоподобно.

– Но изумруды так и не нашли, – добавляет Артур в копилку сомнений.

У Нэша никаких изумрудов отродясь не было.

– Нэша убили, – говорит Имс вслух. И ждет.

Артур медленно поворачивает лицо, смотрит на Имса, не моргая. В его глазах нет потрясения – но есть _что-то_. Будто у него была идея, и теперь она подтвердилось, и он сам не уверен, что рад.

– Убили, – повторяет он задумчиво. Какую бы реакцию Имс ни предполагал, это не она. – Кто?

Имс сверлит его взглядом.

– Дракон. Так сказал Юсуф.

Сам Имс в это не верит.

– Дракон. – Артур ждет продолжения и, не дождавшись, вопросительно задирает брови. – Думаешь, это был я?

Нет, и Имс уже устал повторять это про себя. Он не думает, что это был Артур – но Артур что-то скрывает, и Имс сходит с ума, не зная, что это может быть. Он уверен, что ничего хорошего. Поэтому Имс молчит.

Но Артур тоже молчит, и Имс не выдерживает первым:

– У него украли чешую.

– Всю? – ахает Артур – спокойный фасад трескается, и он шокирован словами Имса.

– Нет, но много… Артур, я прошу тебя, Артур, – Имс и правда готов умолять, – хватит гулять в одиночестве! Какой-то псих или психи убивают нас, они могут напасть на тебя.

– Я вряд ли привлеку браконьеров, – Артур поворачивает руки ладонями вверх, разглядывая отсветы огня на коже.

Это даже не жалоба – так, отстраненное наблюдение, но Имс чувствует боль и вину, а следом гнев. Он не виноват, и Артур мог бы превратиться, если бы захотел, он совершенно здоров и нормален, и просто…

Просто…

– Это могут быть не браконьеры, а грабители, это может быть какой-нибудь маньяк или народный мститель, – Имс уже понимает, что зря тратит время, и от бессильной злости ему хочется плеваться огнем.

Можно подумать, он снова рискнет ее продемонстрировать. Он совершенно точно сегодня исчерпал весь лимит их хрупких отношений.

Артур внезапно тянется к нему, обнимая за шею, и целует в губы. Его обнаженное тело кажется раскаленным, и гневный огонь в Имсе вскипает в ответ, выплескиваясь дымом изо рта и носа, – моментально превращаясь в жар иного рода. Артур толкает его на коврик перед камином – нет, Имс не против романтических штампов и ожогов от ворса, – наваливается сверху, медленно и старательно расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке Имса. Пахнет жженым пластиком, но Артур только улыбается уголками рта.

– Ты мог бы надеть с перламутровыми или костяными. Подготовиться, Имс, – самодовольно говорит он, – раз ты возвращаешься спать ко мне.

Словно все так просто.

Но он почти как прежний Артур, так что Имс не позволяет себе даже лишних мыслей. Он горит. Это упоительное чувство. Кожу на животе колет – прорезывается чешуя, и Имс не пытается это остановить. Ради улыбки Артура он готов забыть обо всем на свете.

– В следующий раз так и поступлю, – шепчет он. Предполагается, что следующий раз будет. – Скорее, ну…

Артур не спешит. Он разворачивает Имса медленно, как ценность, и тот мог бы проявить инициативу, но странно робеет. Раньше их отношения были один сплошной огонь, они быстро ссорились и еще быстрее мирились, давали друг другу обещания, которые не собирались держать, и откупались от обид подарками. Теперь все по-другому, и Имс боится спугнуть редкий момент.

Ему хочется сказать, что он любит Артура, что он больше никуда не уйдет, даже если Артур никогда не сможет обратиться и подняться в воздух, что это все неважно… Имс сжимает губы: слова не имеют значения, глаза Артура видят правду без слов, но правда больше не помогает.

Артур проводит руками по его груди, пальцы скользят по зеленоватой чешуе – ощущения совсем не такие, как на коже. Артур называет его цвет бирюзовым, но Имсу кажется, он льстит, «бирюзовый» звучит слишком ярко и сказочно. Сказочные драконы живут в сказках вместе с рыцарями и принцессами, а Имс настоящий, и когда Артур стаскивает с него брюки, он чувствует себя реальнее некуда.

– О чем задумался? – Артур улыбается, в его глазах почти нет той холодности, к которой Имс начал привыкать.

– Это вопрос с подвохом? – смеется Имс. – Какой правильный ответ?.. ох…

Ему приходится прерваться, нет, на самом деле, он просто больше не может разговаривать: Артур наклоняется, его губы ненадолго задерживаются на животе, спускаются ниже и наконец обхватывают член Имса. Это… потрясающе. В человеческих приемах есть свои прелести.

Имс уверен, что прожигает ковер лопатками и задницей, а когда Артур отрывается и смотрит Имсу в глаза этим своим жадным и немного насмешливым взглядом, когда медленно ложится сверху, прижимаясь кожей к чешуе, когда обхватывает лицо Имса ладонями, – тогда вспыхнуть должно все вокруг.

Ничего.

У них в каждой комнате есть огнетушители.

 

Имс просыпается в одиночестве. Он резко садится – камин потух, в комнате темно и прохладно, и Артура нет – Артура нет нигде, только приоткрытая дверь впускает совсем уж непроглядную темноту из коридора. Имс, только что видевший самый приятный сон за последние несколько месяцев, ощущает, как холод просачивается через кожу внутрь и уничтожает остатки комфорта.

– Артур? – зовет он шепотом – и повторяет вслух: – Артур?

В доме ни звука.

У драконов не бывает предчувствий, но если бы были – если бы были, то это противное скользкое ощущение у Имса в груди наверняка было бы этим самым. Предчувствием.

– Артур?!

Он следует за запахом и едва заметным остывающим следом, комната за коридором, комната за коридором, словно Артур не мог решить, куда идти, и просто шатался по дому, – пока след не устремляется наверх, на чердак, где они теперь не бывают, и дальше. К небольшой двери.

Дверь нужна, чтобы выбираться на крышу и улетать.

У Имса трясутся руки, когда он толкает створку.

Снаружи льет дождь, крыша скользкая, как стекло, но у Имса все отлично с равновесием, и он не боится высоты. Артур, с другой стороны…

– Артур, – беспомощно зовет Имс. Кажется, ему страшно, как никогда не было. Это оглушающий, бессмысленный страх, из тех, что парализуют и уничтожают все мысли в голове. Если бы Имс мог потеть, он наверняка был бы мокрым, как мышь – еще более мокрым, чем сейчас. – Артур, что ты делаешь?

Артур и не думает ему отвечать.

Он стоит на самом краю и смотрит вниз, не моргая, оценивающим и усталым взглядом, кожа и чешуя в темноте кажутся серыми и неживыми.

– Как думаешь, почему возникает страх? – спрашивает он спокойно, будто они просто вышли проветриться и поболтать.

Имс тоже бросает взгляд вниз, на дорожку. Они понятия не имеет, выдержит ли Артур падение в человеческом виде, здесь слишком высоко, чтобы надеяться на чудо, и слишком низко, чтобы Имс успел обратиться и поймать его, и…

– Потому что у нас не такие крепкие кости, как думают рыцари, – его голос вздрагивает. – Артур, перестань.

Артур поворачивает лицо и рассматривает Имса.

– Думаешь, я это сделаю?

– Да, – Имс и хотел бы соврать, но слишком испуган для этого, – да. Подойди ко мне.

– Мне надоело бояться высоты.

– Подойди ко мне!

– Я так больше не могу…

– Подойди! Ко мне! – Имс не выдерживает и превращается, его когти скользят по крыше, и Артур отступает дальше, дальше, теперь он так близок к падению, что Имс хочет зажмуриться и наконец-то проснуться от этого кошмара. – Артур, хватит! Хватит! Хватит! Ты не посмеешь!

Артур вдруг съеживается и обхватывает себя руками, и Имс пользуется моментом, чтобы проскользнуть вперед и обвить его своим телом – в голове пусто, но это инстинктивное движение.

– Ты не перестанешь бояться упасть, если упадешь, – произносит он. Банальность, но он готов повторять ее миллион раз.

Артур не отвечает.

Имс осторожно затаскивает его в дом, потом в спальню и кровать, снова принимает человеческий облик – не так-то легко, когда он напуган. Паника никуда не девается, наоборот, с каждой минутой она скручивает Имса все сильнее, чувство надвигающейся катастрофы – или уже разразившейся, как посмотреть, – не дает сделать глубокого вдоха.

– Прости, – произносит Артур, – пожалуйста, прости меня.

Имс не может сомкнуть глаз до утра.


	3. Chapter 3

Все дело в том, что Артур упал – в прямом смысле слова. Он не помнит, что произошло, а может, просто не хочет рассказывать Имсу. Наверняка все дело в магии. Имс не разбирается в магии, но что еще может сбить дракона так, чтобы он свалился на землю и сломал несколько костей? Артур списывает на провалы в памяти гораздо больше, чем это возможно, и еще больше просто молчит, Имс дорисовывает картину из его редких оговорок и полицейского протокола.

На самом деле Имс даже не сразу узнает об его исчезновении. Они расстались, так Имс считает, хотя и не верит, что это навсегда – нет, конечно, нет, но Артур должен раскаяться и извиниться, не то чтобы раньше он спешил извиниться первым.

Еще бы вспомнить, из-за чего была ссора.

Спустя две недели разлуки Артур все еще не спешит с покаянием, а осторожные расспросы его друзей ничего не дают: никто не видел Артура, все считают, что он укатил в Уэльс – слух об их с Имсом расставании расходится слишком уж быстро, обрастая неправдоподобными подробностями. Все они сводятся к тому, что Имс мудак. Обычно драконы не часто общаются, но тут каждый первый в курсе: Дом закатывает глаза и говорит, что Артуру давно пора было избавиться от Имса, Ариадна понимающе улыбается, а Роберт утверждает, что Артур собирался в отпуск, так что еще неделю Имс думает, что Артур уехал в Уэльс один, изливать обиду в творчестве.

Только тогда Имс додумывается ему позвонить.

Артура ищут еще месяц, потому что он популярный писатель и потому что дракон, и в конце даже Имс теряет надежду, а полиция давно уже не говорит ничего обнадеживающего. Каждый день Имс пытается вспомнить, почему он ушел – ему кажется, это важно, это как-то утешит, хотя – естественно – это всего лишь иллюзия.

Находят Артура почти случайно: истощенного, обескровленного и больного, запертого в клетке, слишком маленькой, чтобы он мог обратиться, в подвале давно заброшенной больницы, и если бы не рядовой полицейский рейд по наводке случайного свидетеля, Артур остался бы в том подвале навсегда. Это ужасная смерть.

Имс не может перестать об этом думать.

– Никто не дал бы мне умереть, – произносит Артур, когда Имс спрашивает – и больше не говорит ничего.

Из скудных показаний следует, что он не видел похитителя, не знал, как оказался там, не запомнил ничего, что могло бы помочь в расследовании. Его не пытали, не угрожали и не расспрашивали – так он говорит. Не требовали выкупа или кодов от банковской ячейки.

Так он говорит.

Раз в несколько дней в него стреляли из темноты, а потом он просыпался в той же клетке, где заснул, умирая от слабости. Один-единственный раз он очнулся снаружи, в своем истинном облике, истекая кровью и тщетно пытаясь освободиться, и он не знает тех людей, что были рядом, и не может описать, и, наверное, все это просто плод воображения.

Так он говорит, и это все, чего Имсу удается добиться.

Полицейские говорят: нет почти никаких улик, преступники успели скрыться, потратив время на заметание следов, а не на освобождение пленника, и полиция делает все возможное, увы, не все преступления раскрываются, но они работают над этим – бла-бла-бла, на этом месте Имс перестает слушать.

Врачи в больнице говорят: у него брали слишком много крови, но он поправится, несколько костей придется сломать заново, но он поправится, это не страшно, все будет в порядке. Ведь мистер Блэк очень здраво относится к произошедшему, он полон оптимизма и стремится к выздоровлению, и тут Имс снова перестает слушать, потому что…

Потому что Артур не полон оптимизма, он только делает вид. Иногда удачно, иногда не очень.

Имс забирает его из больницы, отвозит домой и притворяется, что никогда никуда не уходил. Артур не меняет облика с момента своего освобождения – ни в ту, ни в другую сторону, он застыл в одном состоянии: человеческое тело и немного чешуи. Он, разумеется, больше не летает.

Но это второй раз, когда Имс находит его на крыше.

 

*

– Расскажете, где вы были прошлым вечером? – осторожно интересуется полицейский и косится на Патрицию. У Патриции лицо, как у акулы, кажется, она только и ждет, когда полицейский ляпнет что-нибудь не то и можно будет написать очередную жалобу. – С шести до восьми часов.

Имс смотрит на Юсуфа, но тот невозмутимо пьет чай. Солнечный свет просачивается в окно гостиной почти по-весеннему, наконец-то кончился проклятый дождь, и хотя на улице все равно холодно, Имс чувствует себя самую капельку лучше.

– Дома, – говорит Имс, – а что, нас в чем-то подозревают, детектив Бартон?

– Нет, нет, – полицейский вскидывает руки, – просто это не назовешь банальным преступлением. Мы пытаемся увидеть общую картину.

Ну да. Имс считает, что они пытаются выставить это внутренним делом драконов и найти подозреваемых не из людей. Впрочем, вслух Имс это не произносит: детектив Бартон и так явственно не в своей тарелке, а Имс пока не хочет ссориться с полицией. Поэтому они согласились принять детектива Бартона дома в воскресенье, поэтому подали чай, поэтому теперь сидят и отвечают на вопросы. Вот только запугивать Артура в присутствии адвоката и специального офицера вряд ли получится так же хорошо, как наедине.

Это другой офицер, не тот, что разговаривал с Артуром позавчера, но Имс к ним всем относится скептически.

– Значит, вы были дома?

Детектив смотрит на Артура, но отвечает снова Имс:

– Да.

«Я был дома», – думает Имс, технически он не лжет – если повезет, Юсуф не почувствует подвоха. Беседа слишком смахивает на допрос, и даже чай не превращает ее в дружескую встречу. Умом Имс понимает, что полиция пока ничего конкретно не подозревает, что они обязаны вести расследование и опросить каждого из них, но присутствие Патриции и Юсуфа – и Юсуф тут не как друг, – делает обстановку в гостиной слишком напряженной.

– А кто-то может это подтвердить?

Юсуф ставит чашку на блюдце с тихим звоном.

– Детектив, подобного рода вопросы настораживают.

– Юсуф, Юсуф, я отвечу, – Имс отмахивается и изображает улыбку, – нам нечего скрывать. Наоборот, чем раньше полиция поймает этих психов, тем спокойнее нам всем будет. – Звучит точно как речь богатого ублюдка из полицейского сериала, и, судя по лицу детектива Бартона, у него тоже такое ощущение. – Нэш, Роберт и Ариадна ушли от нас без четверти шесть, они могут подтвердить – ну, то есть Роберт и Ариадна могут. Около восьми звонил Юсуф.

Наверное, Имс должен испытывать раскаяние, но ничего подобного он не испытывает.

– Вы с убитым были близко знакомы?

Имс делает вид, что задумывается.

– Сложно сказать. Я знал его давно, как и других друзей Артура, но близко ли… У нас было мало тем для соприкосновения.

– А вы, мистер Блэк? – интересуется детектив.

– Мы общались, – Артур совершенно спокоен, и Имс позволяет себе немного расслабиться, – но очень уж близкими друзьями нас нельзя было назвать.

– Видите ли, детектив Бартон, – вмешивается Юсуф, – у нас не особо принято дружить.

Детектив несколько секунд переваривает информацию.

– Хорошо. И убитый – он вел себя как обычно?

– Мы все были взволнованы из-за смерти Фионы, – Артур на мгновение опускает взгляд, – Нэш был язвителен, но, учитывая обстоятельства…

– Да, учитывая обстоятельства, – бесцветно повторяет полицейский.

– Он не был напуган или расстроен, если вы это имеете в виду, – говорит Имс, и теперь все внимание детектива Бартона на нем. – Он не торопился, не говорил, что у него назначена встреча, ничего такого.

– Вы ссорились?

– Что это за вопрос? – возмущается Патриция. – Детектив, есть какие-то основания для обвинений?

– Мы обсуждали убийство, и у нас у всех были разные точки зрения, – Имс недоволен и не собирается это скрывать, – но никто не ссорился.

– И какая у вас была точка зрения? – Бартон снова смотрит только на Артура.

Имс понимает, что рано расслабился. У полиции явно есть какая-то идея, и идея эта столь же явно касается Артура.

Зато Артур совершенно невозмутим.

– Это простое любопытство, детектив? – интересуется он. И, дождавшись кивка, продолжает: – У меня готово три противоречащих друг другу версии. Я же писатель.

Юсуф и Патриция издают совершенно одинаковые смешки, и этот смех немного разряжает обстановку. Зато полицейского их неуместное веселье, похоже, раздражает.

– Как писатель, вы бы заметили что-то необычное?

– Как писатель, я считаю, что два убийства за сутки – уже достаточно необычно, – любезно отвечает Артур.

Не поспоришь – Имс почти говорит это вслух, но все же вовремя прикусывает язык.

– Значит, в восемь вам позвонил мистер Юсуф и?..

– Он сказал, что Нэш убит, и просил нас не выходить из дома. Весьма мудрый совет.

– Спасибо, Артур, – кивает Юсуф.

– И вы не выходили? – не уступает полицейский.

Патриция сверлит его взглядом, но Бартон явно намерен довести расспросы до конца, чего бы ему это не стоило.

– Мы отправились спать.

– Так рано?

Имс краем глаза видит, как качает головой Юсуф, его лицо выражает: «Какая бестактность», и сам Имс готов ответить что-нибудь грубое, но не успевает. Артур наклоняется вперед, складывая руки на коленях, и смотрит в глаза детективу так пристально, что тот невольно выпрямляется.

– Мы занялись сексом, – ровно произносит он, – надеюсь, подробности вас не интересуют?

– Нет, сэр, – моментально отзывается детектив. У него очень сложное выражение лица, и Имс запоздало вспоминает, что для людей проблема пола обычно стоит значительно острее. – Но у меня есть еще пара вопросов.

Артур откидывается на спинку кресла и утомленно вздыхает. Он так сдержан, что Имсу начинает казаться, что ночной срыв ему померещился.

– Конечно, детектив, – и Артур изображает приглашающий жест рукой.

Детектив делает вид, что копается в бумагах, которые держит на коленях.

– Как вы считаете, – наконец говорит он, осторожно подбирая слова, – эти убийства – они могут быть связаны с тем, что случилось с вами полгода назад?

Имс приподнимается с места, даже не замечая, но его опережает Юсуф:

– При всем уважении, детектив, это не относится к делу!

И Патриция:

– Полиция наконец-то вспомнила об этом расследовании?

И Имс хочет добавить к этому только: «Убирайтесь отсюда», и обязательно добавил бы, если бы не Артур. Тот единственный абсолютно невозмутим – противоестественно невозмутим, будто бы ждал этого вопроса и заранее заготовил ответ.

– Как видите, я жив, и у меня не пропало никаких частей. Удивительно, что у полиции вновь возникли вопросы. – Под его взглядом полицейский ежится и снова зарывается в бумаги, потому что Артур прав: расследование за полгода не продвинулось ни на шаг, и все допросы и издевательства дальше протоколов не пошли. – И какая же, вы считаете, тут может быть связь?

– Жертвы преступления в обоих случаях – точнее, во всех трех случаях, – драконы, – детектив по-прежнему копается в бумажках, – нам кажется, тут есть сходство.

– Вам кажется, – кивает Артур, – замечательно.

– А нам кажется, полиция вспоминает о нас только тогда, когда кого-то надо обвинить в убийстве. А не тогда, когда кто-то из нас жертва. У человеческой полиции очень удобный подход, но нельзя сказать, что он нас устраивает, детектив. – Имс соображает, что снова говорит как участник предвыборной кампании или стереотипный капиталист, и в ярости хватается за чайник. – Признаюсь, ваш подход меня совсем не устраивает.

– Мистер Имс, – начинает детектив Бартон таким тоном, словно он в минуте от ареста Имса за оскорбление полиции. Но вовремя вспоминает, насколько Имс богат. – Мы делаем все, что от нас зависит, чтобы найти преступника.

Чай горчит, а может, это горчат ответные слова у Имса на языке. Они могут вообще не разговаривать с этим полицейским, к черту любезности, полиции не хватило даже на нормальный сбор улик и поиски свидетелей, зато теперь, когда забрезжила надежда обвинить Артура в убийствах, они тут как тут! Что дальше – придумают, что тогда он сам себя похитил?

Имс бы не удивился.

– То есть вы не считаете, что эти происшествия похожи? – настаивает детектив.

– У меня не украли ни драгоценностей, ни внутренних органов.

– Но, возможно, преступник тоже был не человек.

На что это он намекает?

– И кто же? – спрашивает Артур. Будто ему просто любопытно.

– Ну, – детектив делает вид, что колеблется, – говорят, вы как раз тогда очень некрасиво расстались с мистером Имсом.

Имс в бешенстве, но очень надеется, что это не заметно по лицу. Из него тогда всю душу вынули, две недели таскали по допросам. Как если бы он был способен на что-то подобное – как если бы _хоть один_ из них был способен.

– Люди вообще любят поговорить, – в голосе Артура появляется напряженная нота, и Имс решает, что все, хватит.

– Я прошу вас уйти, детектив, – говорит он.

Полицейский хмурится, но то ли у него больше нет вопросов, то ли он просто понимает, что не может заставить их отвечать, – так что он просто кивает и поднимается на ноги.

– Спасибо за сотрудничество, – благодарит он уже в дверях, и Имс встает, чтобы проводить его – люди нередко сворачивают куда-то не туда, особенно в домах, где есть сокровищницы, – мы позвоним, если что-то выясним.

– Всего доброго, офицер, – лицемерно желает Имс на прощание и захлопывает дверь.

День только начался, а он уже чувствует себя изможденным.

Имс возвращается в гостиную, молча садится рядом с Артуром, берет его за руку и прижимается щекой к ладони – его не волнует, что они не одни. Бессонная ночь, грязные намеки полицейского, напоминания о трещине в их жизни, которая никак не зарастет, – а еще о том, что виновные в этом по-прежнему на свободе, – Имс чувствует, что вот-вот сломается. Желание спрятать Артура в груде золота и камней с каждым днем все сильнее, здравомыслие звучит все тише, а изображать цивилизованность – все сложнее. Кто-то посягнул на его сокровище и едва не сломал его, кто-то обидел его возлюбленного и едва не отнял, Имса разрывает от обиды и гнева. В двадцать первом веке с такой проблемой идут к психологу, но спрятанный под слоями мнимого гуманизма ящер не особо верит в психологов.

Имсу все сложнее держать этого ящера в узде.

– Я пойду, – откашливается Патриция.

 

*

Само собой, Имс никогда не полагался на полицию: не то чтобы он не доверяет людям, просто он понимает ход их мыслей. Артур не погиб и даже не изувечен, в подвале, где его нашли, нет ничего, что указывало бы на религиозный культ или тому подобное идеологическое преступление. Его не выпотрошили, не сняли шкуру и рога для любителей экзотических охотничьих трофеев, не сожгли как сатанинское отродье. Полиция склонна считать это личной местью или попыткой ограбления.

Поэтому Имс нанимает нужного человека. Ну, не совсем человека, но Имс предпочитает не придираться к словам. Он готов завалить золотом любого, кто найдет виновных, кто подарит Имсу драгоценную возможность отомстить – и гарантию безопасности для Артура. Имс согласен на все.

Увы, денег недостаточно.

Артур «не помнит», где именно его похитили, и Имс не смеет настаивать, Артур «не помнит» похитителей, и Имс слишком быстро исчерпывает разумные аргументы, Артур хочет все забыть поскорее, а не копаться в памяти, выискивая мельчайшие подробности произошедшего.

– Не дави на меня, – говорит он, – пожалуйста.

Имс уступает ему и своему чувству вины.

Теперь ему кажется, что зря.

Из места заключения не удается вынести почти ничего – полиция прочесала все мелкой гребенкой, а до нее там постарались похитители. Имсу достается пара чешуйных пластинок Артура, мобильный телефон без сим-карты и с очищенной памятью, купленный с банковской карты «Барбары Бисли» – несуществующего человека, страничка из четвертой книги Артура и… все.

Это не приводит Имса никуда.

– Нужно чуть больше информации, – говорит его человек, но у Имса нет больше информации, у него нет ничего, кроме гнева и страха, и он все ждет, когда Артур готов будет сказать больше, но этот момент так и не наступает.

Он следит за Артуром, как родитель за кладкой яиц, но месяцы идут, а его больше не пытаются похитить или ранить, и со временем Имсу удается убедить себя, что Артур был случайной жертвой. Сомнения остаются где-то глубоко, на самом дне его души, но что Имс может поделать? Только продолжать следить.

 

*

Когда он во второй раз возвращается в гостиную, Юсуф прохаживается вдоль окна со взволнованным видом, его глаза золотисто блестят – он явно сердится. Артур по-прежнему в своем кресле, пьет чай, словно ничто его не задевает, но пальцы на ручке чашки побелели от напряжения.

– Этим говнюкам нравится мысль, что все дело в камнях, – цедит Юсуф сквозь зубы, – видно, они считают, что чешуя у Нэша была из чистых бриллиантов, и кто-то жаждал сделать из нее бусики, чтобы носить на…

– Отвратительно, Юсуф, – перебивает Имс. Картинки чересчур уж живые. – Скажи нам то, о чем этот детектив Бартон не сказал. Его и правда убил один из нас? Черт, Юсуф, да это просто смешно, он был занозой в заднице, но не настолько же!

Юсуф тяжело вздыхает.

– Поеду к Коббам, надо и их предупредить. Имс, – он бросает быстрый взгляд на Артура, – поберегите себя, не покидайте дом.

– Я не беспомощен, Юсуф, – негромко произносит Артур. – Ты можешь говорить и со мной.

Юсуф явственно смущается.

– Мне и в голову не пришло бы назвать тебя беспомощным. Мне пора к Коббам, они…

Домофон в прихожей звонит.

Имс поджимает губы – он сегодня за привратника, – но молча разворачивается и выходит из гостиной. Кого еще принесла нелегкая в этот «чудесный» день?

За воротами возле своей машины мнется Дом, лучший друг Артура, взявший себе странную фамилию Кобб, а с другой стороны от автомобиля застыла в самой непринужденной позе его возлюбленная Мол. Имс не рад их видеть, так что пару секунд позволяет себе насладиться мыслью просто не открывать, но потом Дом снова звонит, и Имс неохотно вводит код и отпирает ворота. То, что они пожаловали к Артуру, совсем не странно.

Странно, что у Дома та же машина, что была месяц назад, – он известный мот.

Имс с Домом не ладят.

Дом считает, что Имс не подходит Артуру – казалось бы, кто его спрашивал? – а Имс считает… ну, Имс считает, что Дом просто заносчивый придурок, заработавший большую часть казны своим необъятным самомнением и выгодной женитьбой на Мол.

Порой ему в голову закрадывается мысль, что оба они необъективны, но Имс не позволяет этой мысли слишком уже укорениться. Неприязнь к лучшему другу Артура придает жизни остроту.

– Привет, Мол, – говорит он, потому что вот еще, здороваться с Домом.

Трудно плохо относиться к Мол. Не так много среди них выбирают быть женщиной, и она особенная, прекрасная и сильная, если бы не Артур, Имс наверняка влюбился бы в нее и попытался отбить у Дома. В хорошие дни он уверен, что попытка была бы успешной.

Гигантское состояние, полученное ею от родителей, тоже возбуждает страсть.

– Привет, Имс, – говорит Дом, потому что перед Имсом он любит изображать из себя воплощенную цивилизованность. Лицемер. – Где Артур?

Мол машет рукой и улыбается, так что Имс улыбается ей в ответ. Она ужасно милая, хотя теперь, с Юсуфом и Коббами, концентрация драконов в логове становится для Имса просто непереносимой.

– Странно, что у ваших ворот не толпятся журналисты, – щебечет Мол, – я думала, нам придется прорываться с боем.

– Я выиграл предыдущих два суда, – да, Имс не любит, когда вторгаются в его частную жизнь или на его частную собственность, – а они пока не настолько голодны. Артур в гостиной, – неохотно сообщает он.

Он готов уже изобразить доброго хозяина, взять у них пальто и проводить в гостиную – да черт с ними, все равно день уже не может стать гаже, – но Артур сам возникает в прихожей.

– Артур, как ты?

Дом, по своему обыкновению, играет участливого друга, Мол виснет у Артура на шее, Имс скрипит зубами от раздражения, когда Дом сует ему под нос свое чертово пальто, потому что есть же пределы его дружелюбию, и тут Артур выдает:

– Все в порядке, но сейчас я бы хотел остаться один.

Только что было слишком шумно, и вдруг наступает тишина. Имс поражен: Артур никогда, никогда-никогда не выгонял Дома, а уж тем более вместе с Мол. Даже когда был подавлен и нездоров после освобождения, а сейчас вид у него вполне здоровый и спокойный. И тем не менее он заявляет:

– Я завтра к вам заеду, ладно?

Он и чаю не предлагает выпить.

По меркам драконов это запредельно грубо: даже с соперником перед схваткой уместно поболтать и обменяться любезностями, посидеть с едой и выпивкой, поинтересоваться здоровьем и состоянием казны. Драконы – вежливые существа и любят этикет. И хотя Дом называет Имса устаревшим зашоренным варваром, Имс никогда не выгонял только что приехавших гостей.

– Но мне надо рассказать тебе кое-что, – шепчет Мол, тихо – но недостаточно тихо, и Имсу, и Дому все слышно.

– Завтра, хорошо?

– Но это касается Фионы…

– Пожалуйста, завтра, Мол! – спокойствие Артура дает сбой. Он тут же снова берет себя в руки, но урон уже нанесен. – Я приеду завтра, обещаю.

Дом явственно готов поспорить, и тревога у него в глазах вполне искренняя, такая, что Имс вспоминает даже, что при всем его отношении к Дому, Артуру тот друг, – но Артур расстроен, а это важнее всего.

– Завтра, – безапелляционно заявляет он, надеясь, что спорить Коббам расхочется. – Пожалуйста, уходите.

Он выглядит как хам, но какое это имеет значение?

– Я с вами, – в прихожую просачивается Юсуф, вид у него тоже встревоженный. – Увидимся.

Минута, и в доме становится пусто и тихо. Имс моргает несколько раз, привыкая к внезапной смене обстановки. Он, должно быть, слишком консервативный – не успевает за событиями.

– Почему ты их выгнал? – интересуется он, проходя вслед за Артуром в гостиную.

В груди медленно, но настойчиво зарождается паника. С ночной выходкой Артура Имса уже ничего не удивит, но такое поведение – это слишком.

Артур, однако, не делает ничего странного: он не идет в подвал, к своим монетам и слиткам, не лезет на крышу и не запирается в комнате. Он падает в кресло, допивает чай из чашки и смотрит в пространство, словно размышляя о чем-то – о чем не спешит сообщать Имсу.

– Мне надо ненадолго уйти.

Это… это просто смешно.

– Ты серьезно? – спрашивает Имс, когда становится очевидно, что Артур не намерен пояснять свои слова.

– Это важно, – настойчиво говорит Артур.

Да ну.

– Артур, – Имс садится напротив, наливает чаю и себе, тщательно подбирая слова. – Там где-то ходит психованный убийца, убивший уже двоих. Полиция практически впрямую говорит, что подозревает тебя. Ты ведешь себя странно. И ты не сможешь за себя постоять – не нужно так смотреть на меня, это правда! Я повторяю – ты серьезно?

Имс ждет ответа, готовясь к грубости, возможно, даже очередной ссоре, заранее напрягаясь и задерживая дыхание, потому что ему не стоило говорить настолько прямолинейно, но зато это правда, правда, а ложь – даже самая ласковая – заводит их только в тупик…

– Мне надо съездить в одно место, – в глазах у Артура такой явственный конфликт, что Имс едва борется с соблазном сказать: «Конечно, милый, делай что хочешь, не переживай из-за меня, я совершенно не против», но в последнюю секунду прикусывает язык. – Но если хочешь, можешь поехать со мной.

Это что-то новенькое. Имс взвешивает все за и против: с одной стороны, там не безопасно, и Юсуф просил не выходить из дома, да Имса и просить не надо, – а с другой, Артуру срочно чего-то нужно, Имс не хочет отказывать, да и доверие приятно греет душу.

– Куда? – спрашивает он.

Артур снова размышляет и не спешит отвечать – ну как будто возможно взять Имса с собой и не сказать, куда именно берешь.

– Туда, где меня нашли.

Имс давится чаем, потому что любой на его месте подавился бы, будто он хоть трижды готов к самым фантастическим и внезапным предложениям. Артур ночью готов был спрыгнуть с крыши из-за того, что с ним случилось, а теперь он собирается вернуться туда, и что? Окончательно сойти с ума?

– Зачем? – сдержанно спрашивает он, и только великие предки-драконы, следящие за Имсом с небес, знают, чего ему стоит эта сдержанность.

Артур ставит чашку на стол.

– Я по дороге объясню, – заявляет он.

О, конечно же, это все меняет.

 

– Полицейский сказал одну дельную вещь, – произносит Артур, когда они выруливают из гаража.

Артур водит как псих, так что Имс пристегивает ремень безопасности и проверяет ремень Артура – на всякий случай. Вообще, он считает, что это ему стоило сесть за руль, но Имс предусмотрительно держит мнение при себе.

– Неужели?

– Подумай головой, – Артур раздраженно вздыхает, но Имс не злится. Все происходящее начинает его интриговать. Артур выглядит живым и заинтересованным, поэтому Имс готов ехать куда угодно и делать что угодно. – Он сказал, что между убийствами Нэша и Фионы и моим похищением есть нечто общее.

Ладно, Имс идиот. Он не соображает, к чему Артур клонит.

– А ты ответил, что нет, потому что у тебя ничего не украли…

Имс замолкает – отгадка начинает брезжить на горизонте, и ему нужна секунда тишины, чтобы уловить ее и осмыслить.

– Вот именно, – кивает Артур. – Украли. У меня украли кровь.

Имс смотрит перед собой, размышляя. Ему не кажется, что тут есть заметное сходство – а с другой стороны, Артур может быть прав. Преступления с участием драконов редки, и чтобы несколько их случилось в одном городе в течение такого короткого срока? Имс не знает, что и думать.

Однако он знает другое – лично он не хочет иметь к этому никакого отношения. Перевозка казны в другой город, а может, и в другую страну, с каждой минутой кажется все менее пугающей. Если только Артур согласится уехать.

– Но что ты надеешься там найти? – спрашивает он. – Прошло столько времени, и полиция там все перерыла, и…

Имс не говорит про своего наемника – вряд ли Артур оценит непрошенную и неудавшуюся заботу.

– Что-нибудь, – туманно отвечает Артур и больше ничего не добавляет.

 

Больница по-прежнему стоит на Камбус Роуд, увы, ее не снесли, и территорию ничего не охраняет, кроме дырявого в нескольких местах сетчатого забора да табличек «Опасная зона». Территория заросла пожухлой травой, вокруг ни души, Имс не хочет туда идти, но послушно следует за Артуром через дырку в заборе и налево, в обход здания. Пыль оседает на его брюках, а на голову льется вновь зарядивший дождь – мелкий и противный. Ноябрь в этом году особенно отвратителен.

Артур как будто знает, куда идти.

Имс впервые задумывается, не бывал ли тут Артур раньше? Может, его тянуло в это место, причинившее столько страданий? Может, он даже заходил внутрь, спускался по лестнице в подвал, один, в темноту?

Имса тошнит.

Ведь, с другой стороны, если бы Артур был тут, он давно бы проверил все, что хотел, верно?

– Верно, – бормочет Имс себе под нос.

Артур оборачивается – он уже на крыльце, взобрался по провалившимся бетонным ступенькам, – смотрит на Имса пару долгих секунд и толкает дверь. Имс спешно догоняет его и хватает за локоть. Черта с два он позволит Артуру идти первым.

Это слишком похоже на фильм ужасов.

– Надеюсь, ты взял фонарик, – шепотом говорит он.

Оказывается, Артур взял фонарик, хотя в приемном покое не темно – там нет окон, но двери боковых кабинетов отвалились или были растащены бродягами, так что свет свободно проникает в помещение, выявляя все убожество разрухи. Мебель давно пропала, только битая плитка, стекло и щепки, смешанные с грязью и нанесенными с улицы листьями, рваные и жженые газеты в углах, граффити. Имс ни за что не явился бы сюда по доброй воле, но сейчас он идет вперед, к двойным дверям в дальнем конце зала – он знает, куда идти, ему рассказали.

– Все еще считаю, что это ошибка, – с тусклой надеждой напоминает он.

– Я могу сходить без тебя, – отзывается Артур.

И этого, конечно, Имс не может допустить.

За дверями очередной коридор, на этот раз темнее, но Имса не интересует экскурсия. Всего два шага отделяют их от двери, над которой все еще висит значок выхода. Там лестница, ведущая наверх – и вниз.

Имс налегает на дверь плечом, и та неожиданно легко поддается. Имс делает шаг вниз, когда темноту прорезает луч фонарика, яркий и слепящий. Ощущения точно как в кино про зомби, упырей и тому подобную дрянь, и Имсу приходится напоминать себе, что еще пятьдесят лет назад про него самого снимали фильмы ужасов. Он не трус, не боится темноты и заброшенных помещений, просто…

Всего два пролета, ступеньки прискорбно быстро заканчиваются еще одной дверью. Имс замирает, Артур неожиданно прижимается к его спине, упирается лбом в затылок, в темноте слышно только его дыхание – а потом он протискивается мимо и открывает дверь.

Внутри светло. В дальнем углу в потолке сквозит гигантская дыра, через нее свет стекает вниз, ударяется о пол и рассеивается в немаленьком помещении. Имс не знает, была ли тут эта дыра, и уж тем более не знает, почему это кажется важным, он смотрит на разлом, чтобы не осматриваться, и только когда Артур проходит вперед, Имсу приходится опустить взгляд.

В самом подвале нет ничего зловещего, он не такой замусоренный, как больница наверху – если подумать, он кажется даже слишком чистым и пустым. Будто вымыт с мылом – Имсу мерещится, что он чувствует запах моющего средства. Он медленно поворачивается, соотнося реальность с один раз просмотренными фотографиями и распечатанным планом. У него идеальная память, но все равно реальность отчего-то плохо клеится к воспоминаниям.

Артур останавливается в центре и молча стоит: Имс следит за ним краем глаза. Именно там, в центре, и была клетка, в которой его держали так долго, в полу до сих пор темнеют отверстия от металлических креплений – саму клетку забрала полиция, то ли как улику, то ли чтобы у бродяг и наркоманов не возникло соблазнов воспользоваться ей после. То ли просто так.

На самом деле, Имс не уверен даже, что это полиция ее забрала.

Артур присаживается на корточки, проводит рукой по полу, словно ищет что-то, рассматривает стены, сосредоточенно хмурясь, и Имс наконец-то заставляет себя двинуться с места.

– Что ты хочешь найти? – собственный голос кажется невыносимо громким и пронзительным.

Артур не отвечает – он поднимается и беззвучно обходит подвал, время от времени останавливаясь и трогая пол, глядя в стены и потолок, размышляет напряженно – во всем этом явно есть система, просто Имс не знает какая. Имсу жутко тут и до дрожи хочется поскорее уйти.

Вдруг Артур издает резкий вдох, и Имс едва не подпрыгивает, неосознанно бросаясь к нему. Только рядом с Артуром он понимает, что опасности нет – просто тот что-то заметил. Артур снова на полу: приникнув к земле, он смотрит в бетонные плиты перед собой, поднимает взгляд, его глаза блестят в полумраке, словно просвечивая стены насквозь. Молниеносно скользнув вперед, он карабкается по стене, цепляясь за малейшие неровности.

– Артур? – зовет Имс. Он слышит какой-то треск и поспешно подходит ближе. – Что там?

В стене под самым потолком темнеет продолговатое отверстие, и именно в этот момент Артур достает что-то из тайника – Имсу снизу не видно. Как так получилось, что ни полиция, ни частный детектив не нашли целую долбаную дыру в стене раньше?

– Он был закрыт. – Артур спрыгивает на пол рядом с Имсом, вблизи видно, как он бледен, и Имс внезапно понимает – к черту, ему вообще не интересно, что там такое, не нужно было им сюда приходить и раз уж пришли, теперь самое время отправляться домой. – Смотри.

– Артур…

– Смотри!

Имс хватает его за запястье, разжимает пальцы и смотрит, что у Артура в руке.

Это часы Нэша. Имс сразу их узнает – это была самая дорогая и ценная вещь, которую Нэш демонстрировал по случаю и без, и он носил их не снимая. Они точно были на нем вчера, во время визита, и они – наверняка – были на Нэше, когда его убили. Теперь они тут, в руке Артура, а до этого лежали в тайнике в подвале больницы.

И с Имса хватит. Нет, на самом деле хватит с Артура, но он молчит, так что решение принимает Имс.

– Мы возвращаемся домой, – жестко говорит он. Кажется, это граничит с приказом, но Имс и извинится, и понесет заслуженное наказание потом. – Быстро!

Артур не спорит. Без звука он кивает и поворачивается к выходу, и Имс едва удерживается от соблазна подтолкнуть его в спину. Что-то не дает Имсу покоя. Он снова оглядывает проклятый подвал, голые стены, и исцарапанный пол, и пролом в потолке, и тайник. Перед глазами встает нарисованная детективом схема – без тайника, и Имс еще задаст своему человеку нужные вопросы, – но с расположением всех других найденных улик.

– Артур, – негромко произносит он. Облизывает губы, не желая продолжать, но в то же время нуждаясь в ответе. – А тот угол… тебя там держали?

Артур оглядывается с недоумением на лице, смотрит, куда Имс указывает, и пожимает плечами.

– Нет, – отвечает он.

И скрывается за ведущей из подвала дверью. Имс колеблется пару мгновений, потом все же карабкается по стене к тайнику и заглядывает внутрь. Там ожидаемо пусто, не то чтобы Имс рассчитывал что-то найти – всего лишь маленькая ниша, но откуда все же Артур знал, что она там есть?

Имс прыгает вниз и припускает за Артуром, выкидывая странность из головы. В конце концов, чешую туда могло занести ветром, и если даже ветру неоткуда взяться в подвале, то сейчас Имсу некогда над этим размышлять. Артура ни на секунду нельзя оставлять одного.

 

Артура нет.

 

Несколько секунд Имс чувствует что-то вроде панической атаки, а потом еще одной, потому что, кажется, он становится настоящим психом, и это чертовски пугает.

– Артур! – кричит он, взбегая по лестнице и врываясь в приемный покой. Пусто, и Имс застывает, вслушиваясь в тишину, но во всей долбаной больнице ни звука. – Артур, ты где?!

Это просто нелепо, невозможно представить, чтобы Артур мог исчезнуть за полминуты – то есть умом Имс понимает, что мог, но как и почему?

Он наконец-то вспоминает про мобильный телефон, и хотя обратиться и вылететь в окно кажется более очевидной стратегией, все же магией маленькой коробочки не стоит пренебрегать. Имс почти гордится, что ему удается сохранять здравость рассудка.

Телефон пищит прежде, чем Имс успевает разблокировать его:

«Мне нужно ненадолго отлучиться», – и довольно долго Имс просто парализован бешенством. Из всех эксцентричных поступков, которые Артур совершает в последнее время, этот переходит всяческие границы. Использовать поездку сюда, чтобы сбежать – и куда, ради всего святого, Артуру надо бежать от Имса?

Прямо в объятия убийцы?

Имс давится воздухом и нажимает кнопки, тайно надеясь услышать сигнал где-нибудь неподалеку. Увы, все, что он слышит – это гудки, и три гудка спустя Артур сбрасывает звонок.

Имс достаточно упорен, чтобы попытаться снова.

И снова.

«Имс, езжай домой, я скоро буду там!»

Имс рычит и сжимает телефон до хруста. Ему хочется написать в ответ: «Если тебя не убьют, я сам тебя задушу», а еще: «Если тебя убьют, то тем более», но он сдерживается. Он так сильно сдерживается, что язык и задние зубы обжигает.

Спрятав телефон от греха подальше, Имс выходит из больницы, садится в машину и пристегивает ремень. Он даже не уверен, что ему в таком настроении стоит водить машину, но альтернативы: такси, общественный транспорт или излишнее внимание, если он полетит, – все это еще хуже. Так что он заводит мотор и клянется себе соблюдать правила дорожного движения и не пытаться убить Артура, когда тот все-таки явится домой.


	4. Chapter 4

Имс ждет на крыльце всего сорок минут, когда Артур наконец возвращается. На такси, хотя Имс ожидал чего угодно, и пока он расплачивается с водителем, открывает дверь, пересекает двор и поднимается по ступенькам, Имс изо всех сил изображает сдержанность. Только поглубже засовывает руки в карманы пальто.

– Привет, Артур, – угрюмо говорит он.

Вблизи видно, что Артур нервничает, и Имс чувствует короткий приступ удовлетворения – но слишком короткий, чтобы рассеять его гнев.

Артур молча огибает его и заходит в дом.

Если он думает, что обойдется без объяснений, то его ждет неприятный сюрприз. Имс не понимает даже, почему так злится: Артур всегда был независимым и не отчитывался – да и не должен был, – перед Имсом, и они никогда из-за этого не ссорились, о нет, для ссор находилась тысяча других невыносимых причин.

Но сейчас все по-другому. Имс отчего-то больше не может выносить это молчание, это недоверие, это безразличное сожительство вместо истинной близости.

– Ты обманул меня, – говорит он.

– Нет, я не обманывал, – Артур качает головой, пока вешает пальто, он не смотрит на Имса – но это правда, правда, правда, и от этого Имс бесится еще сильнее. – Просто возникли обстоятельства, пока мы были там.

– Обстоятельства? Какие, черт тебя побери, могли возникнуть обстоятельства?! – Имс повышает голос, окончательно переставая себя контролировать. – Ты никому не звонил, тебе никто не звонил, что за срочность такая?!

Артур все еще на него не смотрит.

– Я не скажу, – тихо говорит он.

Да лучше бы лгал!

– Да ты соображаешь, что творишь? – Артур исчезает в гостиной, и Имс следует за ним. – Я сходил с ума, тебе наплевать? Тебе наплевать на меня? – Имс сам поражается захлестнувшей его неуместной обиде. – Тебе наплевать на себя – подумаешь, тебя могут убить, какие пустяки! – и тебе наплевать на меня, господи, да до чего тебе вообще есть дело, Артур?!

Артур смотрит на него, и смотрит, и смотрит, и в его глазах настороженность сменяется отчаянием, а потом настоящей болью, и Имс готов рвать и метать, но не может – он не может! Из-за того, что случилось ночью, и того, что случилось полгода назад, и до этого, но если он и дальше будет молчать, то просто взорвется.

– Мне есть дело, – беззвучно произносит Артур.

Но только не до чувств Имса.

– Я волновался. Я с ума сходил от страха, – именно это Имс и чувствует. Что он сходит с ума. – Я схожу с ума, ты понимаешь?

В гостиной тепло и светло, пахнет чаем и углем, Имс сходит с ума – для Артура наверняка явления одного порядка. Имс почти ждет, что Артур пожмет плечами и пойдет переодеваться, чтобы успеть поработать до ужина, и если только Имс не устроит тут пожара, то они за весь вечер не обменяются и парой слов.

– Мне есть дело, – повторяет Артур. Его глаза темнеют, блеск уходит в глубину, совсем как перед тем мигом, когда он выпускает огонь. Но вместо огня Артур делает шаг вперед и целует Имса, и это слишком неожиданно, так неожиданно, что Имс не успевает среагировать.

Не успевает ничего.

Его губы на вкус как уголь и пыль, язык прохладный, но Имс моментально теряет запал – это магия, приворотное колдовство, и хотя драконы на такое не способны, Артур наверняка знает рецепт. Имс повторяет это про себя, хотя другое объяснение, более простое и очевидное, слишком трудно не замечать.

Он так сильно влюблен, что это разрывает его на куски.

– Я перестал видеть, когда ты мне лжешь, – шепчет Артур ему в губы. – Ты так часто обманывал, что я не могу отличить. Прости.

Имс резко вдыхает, открывает рот для ответа – еще не зная, что скажет, но молчать он не может, и…

…окно гостиной с грохотом взрывается, стекла разлетаются по комнате, осыпая их обоих, рамы трещат, крылатое темное тело врывается внутрь под вопли сработавшей сигнализации…

Имс превращается.

Имс превращается так быстро, что его одежда просто испаряется, и он даже не раздумывает, отталкивая Артура и выпуская струю огня. Чужак отвечает тем же, балансируя на остатках оконной рамы, его когти оставляют на стене под окном глубокие царапины, и все вокруг горит. Имс подается вперед, готовясь вцепиться бандиту в горло: это совсем не легкая схватка за выкуп, это не ухаживания – это нападение на логово, на логово беспомощного и слабого сейчас Артура, и за это одно чужак заслуживает смерти. Имс снова выпускает огонь – пламя слепит, не давая разглядеть нападающего, впрочем, зачем Имсу его разглядывать? – и сердце стучит так быстро, что жар начинает распирать грудь.

– Имс! – кричит Артур. Он вдруг оказывается рядом, хватая Имса за рог, дергая его голову вбок. Имс на мгновение теряет фокус и равновесие, ревущее пламя тоже сбивает с толку, одно точно – Артур, такой хрупкий, не должен тут быть… – Имс, стой!

Огонь охватывает руки и лицо Артура, и в то же мгновение с треском разлетаются огнетушители, засыпая все вокруг мельчайшим порошком. Пожар гаснет, быстро и неумолимо. Имс выдыхает оставшийся дым, медленно, медленно, слишком потрясенный, чтобы действовать сразу. Оттеснив Артура, он делает шаг вперед, еще один, при каждом движении порошок взвивается в воздух, смешиваясь с дымом. Сигнализация продолжает выть.

На полу под окном, в груде черных тлеющих углей, лежит Дом – в позе эмбриона, весь в царапинах и черных разводах, и солнечный свет из окна весело скользит по светлой чешуе на его спине.

– Ты цел? – шепотом спрашивает Имс.

Он обращается к Артуру, и тот отвечает сразу:

– Все в порядке.

Имсу не стоит отводить взгляда от Дома – неважно, насколько не опасным он выглядит, – но он не может удержаться. Он быстро осматривает Артура. Тот действительно не пострадал: одежда немного обгорела, на лице пятнами лежит зола, но кожа даже не порозовела. Он по-прежнему устойчив к огню, и Имс не пытается подавить вздоха облегчения.

В плохие дни ему кажется, что Артур просто тает, что он на глазах превращается в человека и умирает, лишившись своей истинной сути. Но Артур все еще дракон.

Дом поднимает голову. Его глаза, обычно блестящие, как серо-голубой халцедон, сейчас тусклые и невыразительные. По щекам тянутся дорожки слез. Имс чувствует, как внутри что-то скручивается, что-то ледяное и неотвратимое.

– Она умерла, – говорит Дом. – Артур, она умерла. Умерла.

Этого не может быть.

Артур пошатывается, наваливаясь на Имса сильнее, и Имс почти хочет заорать на Дома, чтобы убирался, чтобы не смел врываться к ним в дом с такой трагедией, что Артур и так едва держится, – но не может издать ни звука.

– Нет, – говорит Артур тоном, с которым хочется согласиться.

Но Дом продолжает бормотать:

– Она умерла, умерла.

– Как это случилось? – спрашивает Артур. Он шокирующе хладнокровен. – Дом?

Дом некоторое время молчит, только всхлипывает и сжимает и разжимает пальцы на руках. Сигнализация ввинчивается в мозг. Имс думает, что надо бы ее выключить, но не может заставить себя двинуться с места. Полиция приедет через пару минут. Окружающая реальность превратилась в кошмар, и Имс не прочь был бы от него поскорее проснуться.

– Мол? – подает голос он. – Ты говоришь о Мол? Это она умерла? Ее убили?

Дом его не замечает.

– Я отпустил ее всего на пять минут, – говорит он, будто бы убеждая самого себя, – всего на пять минут, она настаивала, я не хотел спорить, понимаешь, просто не хотел ссориться с ней. Что могло случиться днем, на улице, на глазах у всех?

Имс перестает что-либо понимать.

Днем, на глазах у всех?

– Артур, – шепчет Дом, – Артур, она была с яйцом.

Имс чувствует, как к горлу подступает тошнота, потому что безумие такого преступления невозможно осознать. Он не хочет верить, что это произошло – но он также не хотел верить в исчезновение Артура, в смерть Фионы и Нэша, а все эти ужасы абсолютно реальны.

Артур опускается на колени рядом с Домом, бережно трогает его за плечо.

– Имс, оставь нас ненадолго, – просит он.

Имс готовится возражать, но что-то во взгляде Артура заставляет его подчиниться. Его мысли в панике, в полном хаосе, ни одна не успевает задержаться достаточно, чтобы обдумать ее. Смерть Мол – яйцо, о боже, яйцо! – явление Дома – зачем он прилетел, и почему напал, и безопасно ли оставлять с ним Артура? – и сам Артур. Такой спокойный и безразличный, не отвечающий на вопросы, постоянно исчезающий… исчезающий как раз в тот момент, когда кто-то умирает.

Имс отказывается даже предположить, что Артур может быть в этом замешан, но закрывать глаза на очевидное все сложнее. Он утаивает что-то от Имса, и это что-то связано с убийствами, и…

Имс силой заставляет поток мыслей остановиться. Ему нужно время, хотя бы минута, в тишине.

В тот же миг сигнализация умолкает, и в голове Имса наступает блаженная пустота. Он поднимается в свою спальню, натягивает первую попавшуюся одежду – это занимает несколько секунд. Проходит в комнату Артура. «Не думать, – повторяет он про себя, – не думать, не думать». Думать он станет потом.

Два из известных ему тайников Артура пусты, в третьем лежит тонкая пачка бумаг, свернутых конвертом и скрепленных степлером. Имс кладет их на место нетронутыми.

В четвертом тайнике что-то блестит. Имс осторожно протягивает руку, словно вещь может взорваться – он так себя и ощущает, будто перед лицом неизбежного взрыва, однако взрывается это что-то у него внутри, а не снаружи. «Не думать», – шепчет Имс, только сейчас замечая, что странные мешающие звуки – его рваное дыхание. Его пальцы касаются гладких холодных камней.

В тайнике у Артура лежит ожерелье Фионы, изумруды и золото, ярко и броско, совсем не во вкусе Артура. Имс не видел ожерелья ни разу, но он уверен, что это оно, то самое, что пропало у убитой. Все еще не думая, он опускает украшение в карман, закрывает тайник и достает телефон – не свой обычный, а тот, номер которого не светит.

Ему надо сделать пару звонков.

Когда трубку берут, в отдалении как раз раздается звук полицейской сирены.

 

*

На этот раз лицо у детектива Бартона суровое и непреклонное, словно он хочет сказать: «Откажитесь сотрудничать, и я вас всех арестую». Имс колеблется между желанием наврать с три короба, чтобы он поскорее убрался, просто выгнать его без лишних церемоний и посмотреть, как он _на самом деле_ попробует реализовать свою молчаливую угрозу, – и желанием позвать адвоката. Имс сам не уверен, какое желание в нем пока побеждает, так что сидит тихо и сверлит полицейского взглядом.

То же самое делают Артур, Юсуф и Дом, и, несмотря на суровый вид, детективу Бартону явно не по себе в их компании.

Они сидят в разрушенной гостиной вокруг чудом уцелевшего стола, и на вопрос Бартона: «Можно ли нам поговорить где-нибудь еще» Артур ответил: «Нет», так что… так что они разговаривают тут. Раскуроченное окно временно закрыто фанерой – менять его приедут только завтра, – и в гостиной хотя бы не слишком холодно, но обстановка все равно подавляет и не способствует непринужденной беседе. Никто и не намерен непринужденно беседовать.

С момента «нападения» Дома прошло три часа, полицейские приехали и уехали, пожарные приехали и уехали, люди с временным решением для окна приехали и уехали, а также приехал и остался Юсуф – а теперь они все сидят тут, как на допросе, и Имс даже не представляет, как Дом вынесет такой разговор.

Как его вынесет Артур.

Как его вынесет он сам.

– Я начну с традиционного вопроса, – вздыхает детектив Бартон, – если вы, конечно, не против ответить. – Имсу мерещится в его голосе сарказм, а еще раздражение, а еще усталость. У этого человека неделя тоже не задалась. – Где вы все были сегодня днем, между двумя и тремя часами?

– Я был в полицейском участке на Форчун Грин, – тут же отвечает Юсуф, – куда я поехал отсюда. Я там провел весь день.

Везунчик. Ни у кого из оставшихся точно нет такого шикарного алиби.

– Мы с Мол ездили сюда – примерно к двум, но сразу же вернулись домой, – Дом говорит ровно, совсем не запинаясь на имени Мол. Он ничем не похож на то безвольное, разрушенное существо, спалившее гостиную Артура – нет, в нем будто пульсирует темная энергия, первобытный испепеляющий огонь, его светлые глаза сейчас почти почернели и совершенно утратили блеск. Имс старается не задерживать на нем взгляда дольше необходимого. Он не знает, что Артур сказал Дому, пока они были наедине, и не уверен, что хочет знать. – Через несколько минут Мол ушла. Она сказала, что ненадолго, и она не собиралась ни в какое потенциально опасное место. Я не представлял, что ей может что-то угрожать, – в его голосе всплывает, выныривает на поверхность вина, но тут же вновь погружается на дно под весом притворной сдержанности. Имс все ждет, когда он взорвется – на самом деле это лишь вопрос времени. – Я был один, меня никто не видел. Мне позвонили из полиции и сказали, что нашли ее. В Ньюхэме, куда она не собиралась. Я не помню, во сколько это было. Я прилетел сюда, – фразы у Дома все короче и короче, и Имс на всякий случай выпрямляется, чтобы быть готовым.

– И напали на мистера Блэка, – охотно продолжает детектив Бартон. – Почему?

– Я ни на кого не нападал.

Детектив обводит рукой гостиную, как бы уличая Дома во лжи.

– Это я устроил пожар, – произносит Имс. Это в основном правда, и он не видит смысла скрывать, и как забавно – он как раз боялся сегодня спалить гостиную, и вот, пожалуйста. – Не сразу разобрался, что происходит. Хотя окно разбил Дом, признаю.

Это не разряжает обстановку.

– Можно узнать, почему вам вообще пришло в голову отправиться к мистеру Блэку и разбить окно? – спрашивает Бартон.

Имса не оставляет ощущение, что детектив в этот момент думает о чем-то другом, что ответ ему не особо интересен, но он должен задать вопрос.

– Мы друзья.

– Я думал, у вас не принято дружить.

– Бывают исключения, – сухо отвечает Имс. Детектив точно ходит вокруг да около, и это выводит из себя.

Бартон жует нижнюю губу. Размышляет. Никуда не торопится.

– Ну а вы? – наконец спрашивает он. – Как провели день?

«Не убили ли кого-нибудь?»

– В семейном кругу, – язвит Имс, – не считая вашего утреннего визита.

– Ездили куда-нибудь?

Он _знает_ , Имс буквально слышит это, чует сквозь отвратительную вонь гари.

– Да, после того, как уехали Коббы и Юсуф, мы с Артуром ездили прогуляться. – Имс не собирается помогать. – А что?

– И где же вы гуляли? – детектив, в свою очередь, не собирается скрывать сарказма. Краем глаза Имс видит удивленные взгляды Дома и Юсуфа, но все его внимание – на полицейском. – В парке? По магазинам?

– В заброшенной больнице на Камбус Роуд.

Глаза Бартона расширяются – он, несомненно, знает этот адрес. Юсуф резко выдыхает, Дом царапает ногтями стол, Артур смотрит вниз, на свои руки, будто в жизни не видел ничего интереснее. Никто уже даже не притворяется, что это просто разговор.

– Что, ради всего святого, вам там понадобилось? – спрашивает детектив Бартон.

– Это была поездка в рамках психотерапии. – Ящер в голове Имса скрупулезно подбирает слова. – Мы не задержались там больше, чем на пятнадцать минут.

– И… что-нибудь нашли?

Формулировка странная, и Имс настороженно смотрит на Бартона, но тот пишет в блокноте.

– С каких пор полиции интересно это место?

Бартон на секунду теряется, но тут же берет себя в руки.

– Мистер Блэк, – негромко произносит он, – вы совсем не отвечаете на вопросы.

Артур поднимает взгляд, несколько мгновений изучает детектива, словно удивленный этому постороннему предмету в своей гостиной. Имс сцепляет пальцы на опущенных под стол руках – так, чтобы никто не видел. Что ему делать? Вмешаться? Помолчать?

– Я слишком потрясен, – ледяным тоном говорит Артур. Это правда, чистая правда, если глаза не обманывают Имса. – И я пока во всем согласен с мистером Имсом, мне нечего добавить.

– Хм, – Бартон ногтем ковыряет столешницу – похоже, чтобы не смотреть на Артура, – хм. И после прогулки вы оба одновременно вернулись домой?

Имс кладет руку Артуру на коленку и сжимает, чтобы не вздумал ничего сказать.

– Это вопрос с подвохом, детектив? – интересуется он.

Детектив поднимает с коленей папку, которую притащил с собой, аккуратно кладет на стол, аккуратно расстегивает замок – все слишком медленно, словно каждое его движение идет под протокол. Имс бесит эта медлительность, эта нарочитая тщательность. Ему точно не понравится то, что у Бартона в папке, как уже не нравятся его вопросы, его убежденность, что он что-то знает, как не нравится вонь гари, холод от разбитого окна, посторонние в доме и все это дерьмо.

– Разве это не вы, мистер Блэк?

В папке мутные фотографии, растянутые на листы А4, и Имс внезапно жалеет, что не позвал адвоката – это уже серьезно. За ними следят, все серьезнее некуда, и почему Имс не подумал об этом раньше? На фото Артур – с такого ракурса его трудно не узнать – выходит из такси у ворот их дома. Фото явно сделаны камерой со столба рядом с воротами, обычно Имс против этой камеры не возражает. Но не теперь. Сразу понятно, чем полицейские были заняты последние три часа.

Пока мысли у него в голове прыгают с места на место, Дом пододвигает к себе фотографии.

– Вы пытаетесь сказать, что подозреваете Артура в убийстве Мол? – в его голосе столько ярости и презрения, что Бартон дергается. – Вы в своем уме?

– Почему бы и нет? – угрюмо спрашивает детектив.

– Может, вы и меня подозреваете?

– Почему бы и нет, – повторяет Бартон, но потише. – У вас тоже нет алиби.

Имс благодарен за эту паузу, за несколько секунд, которые он может потратить на подбор вариантов. Картинки мелькают перед его внутренним взором, быстро-быстро, пытаются создать правдоподобную версию. _Правдивую_ версию. Как хорошо, что он предусмотрел это, что он додумался позвонить и разузнать. Артур сел в это предательское такси на углу Мансфилд и Агинкорт, всего пара переулков от их дома – на улице нет камер, слепое пятно, и Имс цепляется за любые ориентиры, которые только может предложить его память.

– Артур пересел в такси на Флит Роуд, – громко говорит он. «Пересел» такое удобное слово. И адрес достаточно близко, чтобы это не было ложью.

Имс, само собой, не добавляет, что сам он проезжал там в два тридцать семь – уличные часы показывали именно это, – а Артур сел в такси в три двенадцать. Что тридцать пять минут Артур был не с Имсом.

Также Имс не говорит, что это было второе такси, в котором ехал Артур. Что первое высадило его почти там же, но на пятнадцать минут раньше, и что он успел вернуться домой с черного входа – где нет уличных камер, – пока Имс ждал его спереди. Что после этого Артур пешком вернулся к Мансфилд Роуд и сел во второе такси.

Все это Имс не говорит. Если полицейские не знают это, то Имс уж постарается, чтобы не узнали – особенно о пропавших двадцати минутах. Имс не просто так делал свои звонки.

– Видимо, чтобы нас перестали подозревать, мы все должны погибнуть, – тихо говорит Артур. Он смотрит на детектива Бартона не мигая, слегка прищурив глаза, и тот в ответ гневно хмурится, но не возражает. – Когда меня освободили, допрашивали всех – Фиону, Нэша, Мол, даже Имса. Особенно Имса. Когда погибла Фиона – подозревали остальных. Когда убили Нэша – я уверен, вы и Мол задавали те же вопросы, что мне. Раз теперь я основной подозреваемый, то мне тревожно за свою судьбу.

– Тебя никто не убьет, – жестко говорит Имс.

– Возможно. Но точно не благодаря полиции.

Юсуф вздыхает и явно решает, что пора вмешаться. Он наклоняется вперед, складывая руки на столе, становясь мимолетно похожим на крестного отца из гангстерского фильма.

– Мы ответили на ваши вопросы, детектив, не пора ли ответить на наши? Полиция прикладывает немало усилий, чтобы скрыть от меня, как продвигается расследование. Я думал, моя работа – обеспечивать взаимодействие, но человеческие власти что-то не спешат _взаимодействовать_.

– Мы делаем все возможное, – огрызается Бартон.

– Пока вы только бесконечно допрашиваете нас в надежде, что повезет, и один из нас сознается в этих бессмысленных убийствах. И тогда вы с радостью закроете дело.

– Мы рассматриваем все версии.

– Так расскажите нам про эти самые «все версии», – голосом Кобба можно пилить стекло, от него зубы сводят, и Имс в очередной раз сомневается, что это безопасно – оставлять его тут. – Почему даже специальный офицер про ваши якобы разнообразные версии не в курсе?

– Не в курсе, – поддакивает Юсуф.

Вид у него очень осуждающий – настолько осуждающий, что детектив Бартон начинает с подозрительной торопливостью собирать свои «доказательства».

– Я лишь выполняю распоряжения руководства, – деловито сообщает он, – это не моя личная инициатива. Можете обратиться за разъяснениями в полицейский департамент, – ему бы стоило получше подготовиться и не лгать так откровенно. У Имса немного отлегает от души. Если это всего лишь попытка сделать карьеру, а не общее мнение полиции, то дела не так уж плохи.

С другой стороны, дела хуже некуда.

Мол мертва.

И яйцо…

Мысль об этом потрясает до самых основ, так что Имс отбрасывает ее почти с облегчением. Ему и так есть о чем подумать.

– Это какие-то сектанты, – убежденно говорит он, как только Артур закрывает за Бартоном дверь и возвращается в гостиную. Все это время они сидели молча, но больше Имс молчать не может. – Психи, воображающие себя колдунами, или некромантами, или еще какой-нибудь дрянью.

Он не добавляет, что органы драконов – распространенный ингредиент всяческих «колдовских» зелий, амулетов и порошков, и немало сумасшедших верит в это мракобесие. В прошлом году во Франции убили дракона: самозваный ковен ведьм тоже пытался выдать это за убийство другим драконом из жадности – и при этом они даже не разграбили его сокровищницу.

Варвары.

– Ничего другого в голову не приходит, – Юсуф трет виски, – религиозные фанатики оставили бы… ну, знаки или символы, что они там обычно оставляют. Маньяк? Верится с трудом – хотя все может быть. Просто ограбление? Нет, ерунда.

– Юсуф, самое время рассказать нам, нашла ли полиция какие-нибудь улики, – спрашивает Имс, раз уж речь зашла о знаках и символах, – не может быть, чтобы вообще ничего.

Юсуф колеблется. Разумеется, он не имеет право распространять такую информацию, это противозаконно – но обстоятельства далеки от обычных. Из девятерых их осталось пятеро, половина, и полиция явственно не спешит защищать их от неизвестных убийц.

– Ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться, – решается Юсуф. – Полиция мне всего не говорит, но из того, что я знаю: на всех напали, ударив по голове, а уже потом заставили превратиться – ну или они превратились, защищаясь. Перерезали горло. Остальные травмы – они в основном нанесены уже мертвому телу.

Он лжет так откровенно, что все они синхронно опускают взгляд. Печень Фионы была взята из живого тела, хотя и бессознательного – Имс очень надеется, что бессознательного. Дом похож на ледяную скульптуру, такой же бледный и неподвижный, но слушает очень внимательно. Тянущий с улицы холод только усиливает сходство.

– Их должны были заставить превратиться, это не случайность и не самозащита, – произносит Артур, – иначе все бессмысленно. Ведь явно нужны были органы в истинном облике.

Он прав, и Имс задумывается, как можно заставить кого-то превратиться. Боль или испуг обычно неплохо работают, но это не гарантия, есть химические препараты, но как бы убийца успел их ввести? Возможно, это магия, Имс слышал о таком, хотя никогда не пробовал на себе.

– У Фионы украли драгоценности, – продолжает Юсуф, – а на месте убийства… на месте убийства нашли только Артура, – он смотрит на Артура, словно извиняясь за свои слова. – На месте убийства Нэша нашли нож. Просто большой нож, видимо, его использовали, и еще следы в пыли от контейнера – стандартного большого контейнера для биоматериала от «Фишер-Морроу», но каждый первый контейнер в Лондоне точно такой. Крови не нашли, полиция считает, Нэша туда перенесли после убийства, а настоящее место убийства они не нашли.

Имс едва борется с желанием принести блокнот и записать это все. Бессмысленно, но создает ощущение какой-то деятельности, чего-то, отличного от «сидеть и слушать». Кто-то перенес Нэша – это должен был быть кто-то достаточно сильный. Или просто с соучастниками. Имс вспоминает сказки про драконов – там они огромные, размером с гору или хотя бы с дом. В реальности Имс едва ли дотягивает до десяти футов в длину, и половина из этого хвост. У него большие крылья, он мог бы поднять человека и даже другого дракона, но удар по голове не прошел бы бесследно.

А в человеческом облике – особенно.

Никто из них не решается спросить про место убийства Мол.

– Что-нибудь еще? – находится Артур.

С начала всего разговора он так редко подает голос, что Имс вздрагивает от неожиданности.

– Следы такого же контейнера, – тихо отвечает Юсуф, – полиция ищет, что это может быть за контейнер и где они продаются. Больше мне ничего не сказали.

Контейнер – это для яйца, думает Имс. Это все чудовищно и отвратительно. Но не более отвратительно, чем Артур, проведший в заточении более месяца, и Имс только сейчас понимает, как ожесточился. Вся предыдущая жизнь в большом бизнесе не сделала с ним такого, как последние полгода, и только поэтому он спрашивает:

– Почему ты ее отпустил?

У них не принято контролировать партнера, они независимые и свободолюбивые создания, и чаще всего одинокие, но когда их убивают, хотя бы здравый смысл говорит держаться вместе. Беременная не так легко превращается, не так ловко уворачивается, не так быстро летает.

И если где-то в глубине души у Имса колется вина – он тоже позволяет Артуру исчезать, он плохо следит за ним, – то Имс все равно не собирается брать свой вопрос назад.

Он почти ждет, что Дом снова пустит огонь ему в лицо.

Но…

– Мол ушла не одна, – внезапно говорит Дом. Все вскидывают головы, потому что такое заявление – это что-то из ряда вон.

– И ты не сказал полиции? – ахает Юсуф.

Имс помалкивает и ждет.

– Я им не доверяю. – В глазах у Дома фанатичный блеск, и Имс не уверен, что ему понравится то, что Дом собирается сказать. – Они нас нарочно путают! И это если они не в сговоре с убийцами – не думали о таком?

Нет, о таком Имс, признаться, не думал. Он допускает, что тут может быть какой-то заговор, но с полицией? Впрочем, спорить с Домом сейчас бессмысленно и жестоко, поэтому вместо своих сомнений Имс говорит:

– И что ты предлагаешь?

Через полуприкрытые веки он следит за Артуром: тот слишком уж спокоен, слишком молчалив и неподвижен. Имсу так хотелось, чтобы убийства были как можно дальше от Артура, и чем же они здесь занимаются? Обсуждают убийства.

А с другой стороны, Артур и сам явно не стремится быть подальше от убийств. Найденное колье жжет Имсу карман, ему кажется, что на бедре непременно останется след в форме ограненных камней.

– Мы должны сами найти виноватых, – твердо говорит Дом, – найти и расправиться с ними!

– Дом, а с кем ушла Мол? – спрашивает Артур.

Такой простой вопрос, странно, что Имс не задал его сам. Юсуф тоже хмурится, а Дом моргает глазами, как будто шокирован вопросом.

– Были кое-какие люди, – наконец отвечает Дом, – Ариадна нас познакомила. Они… ну, они занимались драгоценностями. Всяким, знаешь… – он ненадолго замолкает, будто формулируя, – браком ювелирных домов. Красивые вещи, но неидеальные…

Имс не может сдержать удивления:

– Но зачем это вам?

Любой брак, некачественные камни не имеют для драконов никакого смысла: из них не соберешь сокровищницу, они не котируются среди других драконов, ими не заманишь потенциальных партнеров. Драконы видят брак насквозь, даже самого молодого и неопытного невозможно обмануть некондицией или подделкой. Опускаться до некачественных драгоценностей?

Верится с трудом.

– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – угрюмо отвечает Дом, – мы их не брали себе, а продавали.

Ого.

– Продавали как первоклассные, – заканчивает Артур.

Имс никогда бы не вообразил Коббов аферистами, серьезно. Он не осуждает – с какой стати? – но на Коббов это совсем не похоже. Дом, как Имсу казалось, дорожит репутацией.

– Но вы же сказочно богаты! – поражается он.

– Несколько неудачных инвестиций, – признается Доминик. Имс поверить не может, что наследство Мол способно поредеть достаточно, чтобы толкнуть ее на мошенничество. – Нам надо было просто немного поправить дела.

«Немного», ничего себе. Неужели дело в банальной мести – с Мол расправился обманутый покупатель? А как же Нэш и Фиона?

Впрочем, если Ариадна познакомила с «кое-какими» людьми Мол, то могла и остальных. Имсу она никогда ничего подобного не предлагала, но Имс и не согласился бы рисковать репутацией ради сомнительной и скромной по меркам своей казны выгоды.

Стоит спросить, – с внезапным холодком думает Имс, – стоит спросить, не предлагала ли она это Артуру.

– Значит, Мол пошла на встречу с этими людьми, – Юсуф снова трет виски, у него усталый и какой-то припыленный вид, – вовсе не на оживленной улице, поэтому ее и нашли…

Он не договаривает: все они в курсе, где нашли Мол. Оставшееся от старых доков индустриальное здание в двух кварталах от той самой больницы. Может, это совпадение, может, не совпадение, Имс уже не может гадать и предполагать. Слишком мало информации – или слишком много, но бессвязной и противоречивой, и он, в конце концов, не детектив. Он хочет выжить, и чтобы Артур выжил, и не пора ли им валить как можно дальше?

– Думаешь, эти люди могли убить ее? – спрашивает он осторожно.

– Мы ни с кем не ссорились, – Дом роняет голову на стол, лоб с глухим стуком соприкасается с поверхностью, – Мол ушла с ними, но по дороге они расстались – так она мне сказала по телефону. Не представляю, зачем им понадобилось бы… – он поворачивает лицо, облизывает губы, вся его бравада и сдержанность вдруг сползают, обнажая уродливое нутро. – Я должен это узнать. Прямо сейчас.

В его голосе сырая кровожадность, и он резко поднимается из-за стола, кажется, готовый бежать за своей новой идеей, и когда Артур хватает его за руку, Дом выглядит шокированным. Имс невольно дергается вперед – на случай, если что-то случится. Какое-нибудь насилие.

– Их имена, Дом, – ровно произносит Артур, – чтобы мы знали, где тебя искать.

«Если тебя убьют».

Это все какая-то долбаная война, они как на войне тут – или как заложники, Имс еще не решил, что отвратительнее. Может, Роберт был прав и Дом прав – это глобальный заговор людей, чтобы поубивать их, присвоить их органы и сокровищницы, и… Дальше фантазия Имса не заходит, и он этому невольно рад.

– У меня нет времени…

– Имена, Дом.

Дом довольно грязно ругается, поминая родителей Артура и скорлупу от его яйца, но послушно хлопается на стул и шарит по карманам. Учитывая, что одежду ему дал Имс, ничего в карманах нет, и лицо Дома все сильнее искажается от злости и нетерпения, пока Юсуф не подсовывает ему блокнот. Дом быстро царапает пару фамилий, швыряет блокнот на стол и вскакивает.

«Шеферд, Парк», – читает Имс, буквы кривые и невнятные, но он разбирает.

Мгновение спустя Дома нет. Юсуф делает попытку сцапать блокнот, но Имс хватает его быстрее и прижимает к груди. Все происходит моментально.

– Это может быть важно для следствия, – говорит Юсуф.

– А мы больше не сотрудничаем со следствием, – отвечает Имс.

Артур продолжает смотреть на дверь, ведущую в прихожую. Он наверняка беспокоится о Доме, но по нему сложно сказать что-то определенное. Он похож на статую какого-нибудь очень древнего и очень мудрого дракона – и совершенно бездушного, – из тех, что встречаются только в легендах и молельнях.

А потом Артур вздыхает, поднимается с места и говорит:

– Я хочу есть. Не могу больше находиться в этой комнате, – он пальцем трет стол и разглядывает пятна гари на коже, – Юсуф, ты останешься?

Звучит не слишком-то гостеприимно, так что Юсуф спешно отвечает:

– Нет. Поеду в участок, попробую вытрясти из них больше – поговорю с экспертами. Заодно разузнаю, почему этот Бартон так вцепился в свою версию.

Неплохая идея – Имс согласно кивает. Он тоже голоден и тоже жаждет убраться из сожженной комнаты.

А еще он ждет не дождется, когда они с Артуром останутся наедине.

 

Имс выходит с Юсуфом на крыльцо, слушая, как Артур поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж, и не сразу замечает, что Юсуф что-то говорит.

– …не звонили?

– Что? – моргает Имс, переключая внимание на Юсуфа.

Тот вздыхает, но не раздраженно, а, скорее, с пониманием.

– Роберт и Ариадна вам не звонили? – повторяет он. – Не слышал новостей от них с утра, – он хмурится, – сам понимаешь, сейчас…

– Мне нет. А Артуру… – Имс пожимает плечами, соображая, что понятия не имеет, звонили ли друзья Артуру. При нем нет, но это ничего не значит. – Я спрошу его.

Со вчерашнего дня Имс ни разу не подумал о них, хотя ему нравится Ариадна. Хотя теперь, в свете ювелирного мошенничества – которое могло или не могло стоить Мол жизни, – Ариадна нравится ему самую капельку меньше. За Роберта он не беспокоится, никому в голову не придет красть его органы, ведь он не может принять истинный облик, и никакая магия тут не поможет.

– Я позвоню им. Скажу, чтобы не высовывались и приняли все меры предосторожности. – Юсуф говорит это очень серьезно, и Имс вздрагивает. Он даже в бронированном доме Артура не чувствует безопасности – Дом смог выломать окно в гостиной. Спальни защищены лучше, но одна простая мысль не дает Имсу покоя: убийцы готовились, и готовились тщательно. Кто-то может следить за ним прямо сейчас. Или за Артуром. Имсу внезапно очень хочется вернуться в дом и запереть дверь. – Имс, – добавляет Юсуф, – не переживай из-за этих обвинений. Никто никогда не подумает, что Артур виноват в чем-то подобном.

– Спасибо, – отвечает Имс, потому что это вежливый ответ, и есть шанс, что после него они с Юсуфом распрощаются, – я не переживаю. Есть из-за чего попереживать кроме этого.

Юсуф невесело улыбается и кивает. Тут сложно поспорить.

– Пока, – говорит он.

Имс терпеливо ждет, когда он скроется за воротами, включает сигнализацию, тщательно запирает дверь, включает сигнализацию на ней, выдыхает – и тут же вспоминает, что на окне гостиной теперь сигнализации нет.

А что, если Дом сделал это специально? А что, если он в сговоре с убийцами? Может, им пойти спать в сокровищницу?

Мысли отдают паранойей – а то и истерикой, – и Имс взбегает по лестнице на второй этаж, стараясь если не отбросить их, то хотя бы отложить на попозже. Дверь в спальню Артура открыта – возможно, это приглашение. А возможно, Имсу больше не надо приглашений, ведь он возвращается спать сюда, и Артур не сказал нет. Все это слишком сложно, мучительно и противоречиво, так что Имс застывает в дверях и смотрит. Сдерживаемый много часов, вытесненный беспокойством гнев снова начинает шевелиться внутри.

– Журналисты, – в руках у Артура телефон. Он сидит на краю кровати, сложив руки на коленях, как будто нервничает или боится и в то же время готов к конфликту. Видит бог, Имс не хочет с ним конфликтовать, Имс замучился конфликтовать, но какими словами донести это до Артура? – Боюсь, завтра они начнут осаждать дом… Злишься? – И он вовсе не о журналистах.

– Я в отчаянии, – честно отвечает Имс. Он тоже не о журналистах.

Он вспоминает, что Артур говорил ему днем, до явления Дома и всего остального – с Мол, – что он не может верить Имсу. Имс не лжет преднамеренно, он всего лишь пытается сказать не всю правду, и как будто изворотливые ответы Артура лучше.

– Мне надо было уйти. Действительно надо.

Интересно, если Имс упадет на пол и закричит, на Артура это произведет впечатление? Просто в порядке эксперимента – небольшой взрыв эмоций, чтобы пробить эту нездоровую броню.

– Куда, Артур?

– Ну, убить Мол, разумеется, – с сарказмом произносит Артур, на его лице появляется кривоватая и довольно жуткая ухмылка, – или ты не об этом думаешь?

Это, видимо, должна быть шутка, но Имс не смеется. Ему нихрена не весело.

– О чем я только не думаю, – огрызается Имс. Будто у него нет повода, серьезно. – Но чаще всего о том, что тебя самого могут убить. Каждый раз, когда находят труп, ты ходишь где-то совсем один, словно нарываясь! Это, по-твоему, нормально?

– Меня не убьют.

Соблазн упасть и заорать становится сильнее.

– Почему? Почему ты так уверен? – если только он и в самом деле не убийца. – У тебя прививка или внезапная суперсила или… – Имс иссякает. – Или что?

– Потому что у меня уже забрали что могли, – терпеливо объясняет Артур.

Ну да. Кровь. Имс холодеет на мгновение – вдруг у Артура еще какие-то органы пропали? – но тут же берет себя в руки. Его обследовали после освобождения, и все органы у него были на месте. На месте.

– И что, этим сектантам не может прийти в голову взять что-то еще? – он совершенно не понимает, о чем Артур толкует. Они вроде как оба говорят на английском, но где-то в процессе коммуникации произошел сбой.

– Да нет же, – теперь Артур говорит с такой досадой, что Имса передергивает – он не тупой, и ему не нравится подобный тон, – неужели ты не видишь, сектанты тут не при чем!

– А кто при чем?

Артур несколько секунд смотрит на Имса, явно раздумывая, говорить ему или нет. Это бесит. Это сводит с ума. Терпение – лучшая тактика, но придерживаться ее все сложнее.

– Бартон прав, Имс, – наконец заявляет Артур. – Это сделал один из нас.

Имс медленно выдыхает. Терпение. Это была нормальная версия после убийства Фионы – и кражи ожерелья, напоминает себе Имс, и версия сразу становится не такой уж и нормальной. _Артур никого не убивал._

– Один из нас – это вроде как Кобб убил Мол? Или это сделали Юсуф или Ариадна? Или я?

– Да.

Вот так просто. Имс даже не сразу находится с ответом.

– Но какого хрена, Артур, кому-то из нас это делать? Зачем? Должен же быть какой-то мотив?

Если только не безумие, напоминает внутренний ящер. Имс думает о «Темноте», о том, что написано в Википедии про новую веху в творчестве Артура Блэка, про то, что там встречается слово «автобиографичный» и другие умные слова.

Артур опускает взгляд на пол.

– Должен, – соглашается он.

Это не разговор, а какая-то пытка. Имс не в силах его продолжать – и не может не продолжать.

– И зачем же одному из нас красть органы? – взрывается он. – Артур, мы что, в средневековье тут – каннибалы или колдовством балуемся? Или среди нас маньяк? Я не знаю, такое возможно вообще… – Возможно, возможно, и Имс засовывает руку в карман, щупая камни – внезапно такие острые, что царапают пальцы. – И если все это один преступник, то тебя, значит, похитил тот же псих, один из нас? Может, это вообще был я?!

Артур молча смотрит, и Имс вдруг с головой проваливается в ледяную черную панику, целую бесконечную секунду не в состоянии мыслить, видеть, дышать. Даже если Артур полностью сошел с ума, он не думает такого. Он молчит не потому, что не хочет открыто лгать, а потому…

Потому…

– Что это такое? – шипит Имс, как только в легкие попадает воздух, и вытягивает колье из кармана. Изумруды предательски блестят. – Что это и где ты это взял? Где, Артур?!

Артур заметно вздрагивает. Его глаза округляются в шоке, темные зрачки расширяются – в глубине тлеет холодный змеиный свет, – а руки на коленях сжимаются до белых костяшек.

– Ты обыскал мою спальню, – это не вопрос – Артур никогда не отвечает вопросом на вопрос, – и даже не обвинение. Это… _что-то_. Что Имс предпочел бы не слушать.

– Потому что ты перестал со мной говорить. – Имс тоже не оправдывается. – Потому что ты безразличен ко мне.

«Потому что ты тоже можешь быть убийцей».

Наверное, все это было ошибкой. Да, уходить было ошибкой – но кто сказал, что возвращение лучше? Драконы редко живут вместе, еще реже объединяют казну, они ящеры-одиночки. Единственные из тех, у кого получилось – кого знает Имс, – Коббы, и вон как они закончили. Наверное, их отношения с Артуром с самого начала были обречены.

Но если семь месяцев назад Имс ушел, не колеблясь, то сейчас одна мысль об уходе вызывает ужас. Он не может. Он не может!

– Жаль, что ты нашел не все, – произносит Артур.

Он неожиданно встает – не плавно, как обычно, а словно все тело у него затекло от долгого сидения. Тайник в спинке кровати, Имс не знает о нем, впервые видит, и оттуда Артур достает маленькую продолговатую вещь. Та блестит хорошим золотом, посверкивает бриллиантами на головке. Дорогая, драгоценная игрушка.

Это заколка для галстука, подарок Артура, и Имс потерял ее пару недель назад.

Имс ошеломлен.

– Где ты это взял? – тупо спрашивает он. Артур стащил у него заколку и спрятал? Что за идиотизм.

– Там же, где ожерелье Фионы.

На трупе Фионы? – едва не спрашивает Имс, но успевает вовремя прикусить кончик языка.

– Артур, это не ответ.

Артур сжимает губы, но явно оставляет ответную грубость внутри.

– В тайнике в больнице. В подвале, Имс, я достал это из ниши в стене, пока ты не видел, – поясняет он, будто бы за несколько часов Имс мог забыть, о каком тайнике идет речь.

Впрочем, учитывая события, это было бы немудрено, так что Имс не обижается.

Его больше волнует, как в тайнике оказались часы Нэша и его собственная заколка.

И ожерелье Фионы.

И почему Артур не показал их сразу.

Внутренний ящер, в котором теперь угадывается совесть, напоминает: подозрения, которые Имс очень плохо скрывал, могли толкнуть Артура на этот шаг – попробовать скрыть ожерелье. Спрятать. Чтобы Имс не считал его убийцей.

Зачем Артуру скрывать безделушку Имса, знает только господь бог – знал бы, если бы существовал.

– Ты нашел это в тайнике, – Имса осеняет, – и вернулся домой, чтобы спрятать.

– Верно.

Это… облегчение. Если Артур сбежал, только чтобы скрыть улики, то он не убивал Мол – Имс не собирает высчитывать, было ли у Артура время сбегать в доки. Достаточно ли двадцати минут?

Стоит спросить, почему Артур не вернулся вместе с ним и не спрятал вещи, пока переодевался – зачем такая сложная схема? – но Имс пока не спрашивает.

– Но почему ты мне не показал? – вот что он спрашивает.

Он сомневается, что Артур ответит, и тот действительно колеблется: засовывает руки в карманы, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, внезапно двигается с места, открывая дверцы шкафа и доставая одежду, чтобы переодеться. И все это время Имс ждет, не зная, стоит ли добиваться ответа или придумывать новые вопросы, и имеет ли это все хоть какой-то смысл.

– Потому что я хочу узнать, кто убийца, а ты категорически против, – произносит Артур, стоя спиной к Имсу. Тон у него легкий, будто они просто болтают, Артур рассказывает о новой интриге, которую придумал для книги. – Ты пытаешься мне помешать.

– Помешать тебе покончить жизнь самоубийством? – шепчет Имс и давится словами, потому что в их ситуации это вовсе не ирония. Это слово под запретом, его хочется вымарать из словаря и из жизни, и Имс не хотел говорить такого. – Артур, это не книга, в которой тебе надо провести идеальное расследование, а ты не миссис Луна…

– Конечно, ведь миссис Луна умерла, – спокойно перебивает Артур. Он поворачивается, натягивая футболку – с очередной жизнеутверждающей надписью, от которой у Имса сводит зубы. Кажется, Артур купил их пару дюжин, когда его освободили. Он в такой написал «Темноту». – И я получше тебя знаю, что это не игра.

Имс хочет возразить, но ему нечего сказать.

Артур знает получше.

Так что Имс подходит, с грохотом захлопывает дверцу шкафа и смотрит Артуру в глаза – теперь он точно привлек его внимание.

– Но раз ты знаешь, что не игра, раз знаешь, что это опасно, что даже полиция не нашла ничего дельного – тогда зачем, Артур? Зачем? Почему бы нам просто не уехать подальше отсюда, куда-нибудь, где нет охотящихся на нас психов, кто бы это ни был? Мы можем вернуться, когда убийцу найдут…

– Нет! Я должен знать.

Это похоже на идею фикс, на зацикленность. Имс взрывается:

– Даже если нас убьют в процессе?!

– Нас не убьют!

– Серьезно? Серьезно?! Ладно, даже если ты уверен, что у тебя убийце больше взять нечего – это бред, но допустим! – то как же я? С чего ты взял, что не убьют меня? Или тебе безразлично?

Имс думает об этом в первый раз, и… это похоже на правду. Если Артур смог убедить себя, что ему ничего не грозит, то на Имса ему, выходит, просто плевать. Это вполне ожидаемо, но все равно больно.

– Нет! – Артур прижимает ладони к лицу. – Тебя не убьют! – Это безумие, полное безумие. Имс хватает его за запястья и отрывает руки от лица, потому что он хочет смотреть ему в глаза, даже если там нет ничего обнадеживающего. – Как ты не понимаешь…

– Не понимаю, – повторяет Имс. Эй, это чистая правда, так что он практически молит: – Артур, я не понимаю. Я вообще тебя не понимаю. Пожалуйста, давай уедем и обратимся за помощью, черт, да я даже не знаю, помогает ли кто-нибудь таким, как мы, но мы найдем…

– Не понимаешь, – Артур неожиданно твердо прерывает его бессвязное бормотание. – Имс, чтобы убить их, убийца должен был их выманить, должен был договориться о встрече наедине. А ты никуда не ездил, и с тобой никто ни о чем не договаривался.

– Но Мол «выманили» люди!

– Значит, надо понять, как так получилось, – без тени сомнения отвечает Артур.

– А если ты ошибаешься? Артур, это будет стоить нам жизни, – Имс обессилен, он больше не может спорить. – Ты думал об этом?

Артур стоит и смотрит на Имса, его руки по-прежнему в руках Имса, пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются. Имс хочет обнять его, но не обнимает.

– Я не ошибаюсь, – говорит Артур. – Имс, мне нужно… мне нужно узнать. Просто не мешай мне, если ты против, просто дай мне закончить. Ты не можешь мне запретить.

Как будто Имс когда-то мог что-то ему запрещать – как будто Имс когда-то такого хотел.

– Ладно, ты уверен, что это дракон, – сдается он, – хотя среди улик, о которых нам рассказал Юсуф, ничто на это не указывает.

– Юсуф знает то, что ему сказала полиция. А полиция уверена, что это один из нас, – «что это я», – не произносит Артур, но Имс почти видит, как шевелятся его губы. – Значит, у них какие-то доказательства есть, просто нам о них неизвестно.

У Имса нет сил возражать, хотя он по-прежнему не видит в этом смысла.

– Даже если дракон – с чего ты считаешь, что это кто-то из нас? Мы не настолько заметные, когда в человеческом виде, мы легко скрываемся – Артур, в Лондоне может быть сотня драконов, и мы не узнаем об этом. – У них принято оповещать сородичей, и трудно незаметно перевезти казну, да и долго скрывать свою натуру тоже непросто, но все же такое возможно. Заезжий гастролер, псих или маньяк, чем не объяснение? – Нелепо подозревать своих друзей.

Артур долго молчит, словно и хочет возразить, и не находит что.

– Все может быть, – наконец говорит он. – Но я в это не верю. Чужак должен жить тут больше полугода, и мы о нем не слышали?

Имс нашел бы аргументы, но он устал, да и какое это сейчас имеет значение? Уверенность Артура нерациональна, она похожа на веру или одержимость, а еще одной ночи на крыше Имсу не выдержать.

– И что ты собираешься делать? – спрашивает он.

– Ты не…

Имс тянет его руки на себя.

– Артур, что ты собираешься делать?


	5. Chapter 5

Именно так Имс находит себя в десять вечера в кровати Артура с ноутбуком и тарелкой еды. Дверь спальни закрыта на засов изнутри, потому что ни один из них не заснет без сигнализации на окне гостиной. Артур с ногами забрался в кресло и рисует в блокноте сложную схему – Имсу с его места видно только край листа.

Почти мирный семейный вечер, если бы они не делали то, что делают.

– Я написал нескольким приятелям, – говорит Имс, – они поищут, что смогут.

Он пытается разыскать тех людей, Шеферда и Парка, что ушли разговаривать с Мол – кто они, откуда. Что за махинации с ювелирными домами. Можно было бы расспросить Ариадну, но Имс хочет получить хоть какую-нибудь информацию до разговора с ней.

– Ариадна предлагала тебе мошенничество с камнями? – снова подает голос он, потому что Артур ничего не ответил на предыдущие слова.

Артур бросает блокнот и устало трет лицо.

– Нет, – говорит он, – не предлагала. А тебе?

– Нет, – Имс качает головой. Он уже смотреть не может в этот экран. – Наверное, решила, что я не заинтересуюсь.

Он вяло жмет на кнопки, по одной за раз, пока Артур встает и ходит по комнате. Он не следит за Артуром, поэтому невольно вздрагивает, когда гаснет свет – а секундой позже Артур забирается в кровать и придвигается ближе. Имс несколько мгновений не знает, что делать: продолжать работать, сказать что-то?

Он закрывает ноутбук и кладет его на пол, задвигая под кровать. Чтобы не наступить утром, все медленно и осторожно, не делая резких движений.

Они молчат в темноте.

– Давай найдем специалиста? – шепотом просит Имс. При свете он и не решится такое предложить. – Психолога или вроде того.

– Ты думаешь, мне он нужен? – в голосе Артура язвительность, так что Имс не отвечает, просто лежит и старается даже не дышать, чтобы не выдавать себя. Артур глубоко вздыхает и добавляет неожиданно серьезно, голосом, полным изможденности: – Имс, ты все еще думаешь, что он нужен только мне?

Имс не знает, что сказать, и поэтому молчит – долго, долго, пока не засыпает.

 

*

Противный писк ввинчивается в уши, и сквозь сон Имс не сразу соображает, что это его телефон. Когда Имс открывает глаза, телефон как раз умолкает.

Имс пялится в темноту.

В комнате тепло, в доме ни звука, Артур рядом дышит тихо и спокойно, и Имс, напрягшийся было, вновь медленно расслабляется и почти погружается в сон.

Телефон разражается истошным писком, едва не подбрасывая Имса над кроватью. Суматошно и нервно Имс шарит под кроватью, нащупывает ноутбук, зарядное устройство, один тапочек, пока наконец пальцы не смыкаются на мобильнике – тот угрожающе вибрирует и светится.

– Алло, – хриплым шепотом произносит Имс, прижимая трубку к уху.

– Имс?!

Вопль такой громкий, что Имс отшатывается от телефона, даже не сразу поняв, что звонит Юсуф. Какого хрена. Часики на мобильном показывают половину четвертого!

– Имс? – шепотом спрашивает Артур в темноте.

– Юсуф, – отзывается Имс для них обоих разом. И спрашивает: – Юсуф, ты же не потому звонишь, что кого-то опять уби…

– Срочно приезжай ко мне! – перебивает Юсуф. Голос у него истеричный и звучит гулко, как в кастрюле. – То есть не ко мне, а туда, где я сейчас!

– В участок? – спрашивает Имс. Он ничего не понимает.

– Нет! Только что оттуда уехал! Я в доке, где убили Мол. – Как будто это все объясняет. – Я нашел кое-что важное! Суперважное, но это не телефонный разговор. Но, Имс, ты должен приехать прямо сейчас!

Имс садится. У Юсуфа произошло что-то и правда важное, если он не может подождать до утра.

– Не уверен, что это безопасно – ехать на свидание в доках, на место убийства, да еще и ночью, – откровенно говорит он.

– Что? – возмущается Артур.

– В задницу безопасность! – напирает Юсуф. – Это слишком важно. Нас тут всех собираются поубивать. Приезжай, один я не справлюсь, – и оставь Артура дома.

В трубке звучат короткие гудки, а следом телефон пиликает и в углу появляется конвертик. Это адрес. Юсуф прислал адрес, по которому в половине четвертого ночи хочет увидеть Имса. Одного.

Это слишком откровенная ловушка – настолько откровенная, что Имс сомневается. Если бы Юсуф хотел убить его, если бы он был таинственным кровожадным маньяком, он бы придумал что-нибудь поумнее. Юсуф-убийца – это само по себе звучит глупо.

– Ты же не собираешься никуда ехать? – ровно спрашивает Артур. Когда он говорит таким тоном, предполагается только один ответ. – Имс?

Имса абсолютно не тянет рисковать жизнью, но Юсуф его друг – ладно, возможно, не совсем друг, но все же добрый приятель, – и вдруг у него и правда случилось что-то важное? Что-то, от чего зависят они все?

– Может, он что-то узнал в полиции? – вслух размышляет Имс.

Артур шуршит, потом включается ночник возле кровати – свет больно бьет по глазам, вынуждая Имса зажмуриться на несколько секунд. Он раздраженно шипит, но не успевает высказать возмущение.

– Ты не собираешься никуда ехать, – произносит Артур, и в этот раз это даже не маскируется под вопрос.

– Ты сам настаивал, что мы должны участвовать в расследовании, – Имс знает, что звучит не больно-то убедительно. – И вот, Юсуф что-то узнал.

– А еще я настаивал, что убийца находит способ выманивать жертв поодиночке, и что это один из нас!

– Юсуф не может быть убийцей. Артур, у него вообще было алиби во время убийства Мол.

– Он так сказал. Наверняка полиция его проверяла, но нам-то не сообщила.

– Но что, если у него действительно есть информация об убийце? Весь этот кошмар может закончиться.

Артур кусает губы, мучительно размышляя. Имс сам не понимает, зачем с ним спорит. Он уверен, что может поговорить с Юсуфом и утром.

– Ты прав, – внезапно говорит Артур. – Мы поедем вместе.

– Что? Нет!

Артур, уже выбравшийся из кровати, оборачивается и смотрит на Имса настолько пронзительным взглядом, что все возражения замерзают в горле. Но, но…

– Послушай, Имс, – голос Артура смягчается. – Если все в порядке, и Юсуфу просто нужно поговорить, то может поговорить и со мной. А если все не в порядке, и это покушение на тебя, то вряд ли он нападет на нас обоих. И если повод для встречи будет надуманный, то мы сразу все поймем.

Он звучит, как насквозь фальшивый оптимист, как родитель, хвалящий успехи неразумного малыша – с той же преувеличенной бодростью. Но Имс не может отрицать, что доля логики в рассуждениях Артура есть.

В этом всегда подвох. Аргументы Артура обычно трудно опровергнуть, даже если защищает он откровенно опасное или странное дело. И если раньше его опасные дела были не опаснее поездки на заброшенную стройку или попытки пролезть в холодильную камеру в ресторане, чтобы что-то там проверить, то теперь, с этими убийствами, ночная прогулка выглядит совсем не мирно.

– Ладно, – говорит Имс, – ладно. Только держись рядом, договорились? – добавляет он, чтобы оставить себе хотя бы иллюзию контроля и безопасности.

Артур кривится, но кивает. Имс предпочел бы, чтобы он сказал: «Я превращусь, если потребуется», но это фантастика.

Они одеваются слишком быстро, и оказываются в гараже считанные минуты спустя, и Имс впервые в жизни жалеет, что не завел огнестрельного оружия. Он не боится обычных грабителей, он умеет дышать огнем и плеваться ядом – если очень постарается, – но против драконов это все пустые угрозы. Имс сжимает руль, вдруг понимая, что внутри готов поверить в версию Артура, которую так горячо отрицал еще несколько часов назад.

Все эти убийства явно добрались до его нервов, превратив их в натянутые струны.

– Проверь адрес, – говорит он, чтобы заполнить молчание, и кидает Артуру на колени свой телефон.

– Роджерс Роуд, – Артур отвечает по памяти – нет, нет ничего странного в том, что он знает адрес места убийства, – но потом все же берет телефон и включает его. – У тебя есть еще сообщение.

– От кого?

– Написано «Засранец номер один».

Имс видит краем глаза, как Артур хмурится в мобильник, и не может сдержать смеха. Это неожиданно, но на сердце становится чуточку легче, а плечи расслабляются.

– Роберт, – поясняет он, – прости, не стоило обзывать твоих приятелей.

Артур вдруг тоже смеется. Имс успел отвыкнуть от звука, и черт, как же его не хватало! Пару минут они оба ржут, как сумасшедшие, пока у Имса не расплывается перед глазами из-за выступивших слез, а Артур не начинает кашлять, поперхнувшись воздухом.

Может, не так уж и плохо, что они поехали вдвоем.

 

– Тут зловеще, – шепчет Имс, быстро моргая, как будто от этого глаза скорее привыкнут к темноте.

Он не лукавит, в доках и днем-то не слишком симпатично, а уж ночью – особенно если речь идет о заброшенном, неосвещенном доке, – и вовсе жутко. Буквально на соседней улице кипит жизнь, самолеты взлетают и садятся – аэропорт рядом, – но тут темнота и тишина. Здания возвышаются спереди и с боков, сливаясь с черным небом, и у Имса ощущение, что они вот-вот обрушатся ему на голову. Откуда-то слева и снизу доносится громкий, дробный плеск воды. Воняет тиной и тухлятиной.

Имсу тут не нравится.

С другой стороны, тут произошло жестокое убийство – Имсу и не должно тут нравиться.

– Где же Юсуф? – Артур сразу переходит к делу. Наверное, ему тоже неуютно.

Имс пожимает плечами:

– Может, внутри?

Машины Юсуфа не видно, и вообще никакой машины не видно. Он что же, пришел пешком – или прилетел? И у Имса такое чувство… странное чувство, будто они одни тут. Будто Юсуф назначил встречу и не явился – передумал или не смог. С каждым мгновением это предприятие все больше походит на ловушку.

Артур тем временем не ждет ответа: он спокойно проходит вперед, к темнеющему провалу входа, и Имс спешно догоняет его. Жаль, что в этот раз они не захватили фонарики. Они неплохо видят в темноте, но свет был бы не лишним. Хотя бы для моральной поддержки.

Внутри совсем не слышно воды, и вообще тишина наваливается, практически ощутимая, и глаза слишком медленно привыкают к еще более скудному освещению. Имс втягивает носом воздух, потому что хоть что-то.

Да, зрение у Имса неплохое, слух похуже, но что у него отличное – это _обоняние_ , так что он делает резкий выпад вперед и хватает Артура за руку раньше, чем успевает понять, что не так.

Пахнет кровью и чешуей.

– Артур! – Имс знает, что лучше молчать, вести себя как можно тише, но ничего не может поделать.

Артур подается к нему – такое же инстинктивное движение, что-то грохочет по деревянному полу, достаточно громко, чтобы Имс вздрогнул, но недостаточно, чтобы залил все вокруг огнем, Артур дергается вниз, наклоняясь, – а следом вдруг вспыхивает тонкий луч фонарика. Имс жмурится, тут же широко распахивая глаза, оглядываясь вокруг и пытаясь оценить степень опасности.

Фонарик зажат в руке у Артура, лицо которого кажется очень белым, почти призрачным, – свет выхватывает из темноты какие-то детали, никак не складывающиеся в целое: мусор, балки, ржавые обломки металлических деталей, темные пятна… Имс медленно протягивает свободную руку, берет Артура за запястье, поворачивает кисть, направляя свет на…

– Этого не может быть, – говорит он. Голос звучит очень странно. Непривычно. – Не может.

Юсуф не устраивал ловушку. Юсуф не собирался расправиться с Имсом, Юсуф не убийца.

Юсуф мертв.

Имс смотрит на его труп и не верит своим глазам.

Артур тянет вперед – делает пару шагов, не выпуская руки Имса, и тот невольно двигается следом, и так, медленно и осторожно, они обходят тело. Юсуф лежит спокойно, на боку, будто решил прилечь отдохнуть после трудного дня и не выбрал места получше, чем то, где уже совершили одно убийство. На спине и хвосте не видно никаких ран, хотя крови вокруг больше, чем по представлению Имса вообще может поместиться в драконе.

– Надо вызвать полицию, – предлагает Артур.

– Никакой полиции.

Артур молчит несколько секунд.

– Кровь еще не свернулась, – говорит он. Спокойным тоном. Словно они просто беседуют.

Имс резко останавливается, внезапно понимая, что это означает. Убийца ушел совсем недавно!

Если вообще ушел.

Имс представляет, как кто-то смотрит на них из темноты, примеривается, и подтаскивает Артура к себе – ближе, еще ближе. Это особенное чувство – быть жертвой. Имс никогда прежде его не испытывал.

Спереди видно раны: на шее, на груди. На голове. Понятно, откуда натекла вся кровь, – Имс думает об этом с неестественной отстраненностью, холодностью, позволяющей не замечать очевидного.

У Юсуфа спилены рога. И те, что над глазами, и те, что на лбу, и даже маленькие рожки на затылке, и от этого голова Юсуфа выглядит непривычно маленькой и узкой, лысой. Можно знать, что на свете существует подобное варварство, но к встрече с реальным кошмаром это совсем не подготавливает. У Имса чувство, что в этом доке временная петля, они где-то потеряли двести лет, и вот-вот со всех сторон на них набросятся крестьяне с факелами и вилами и обвинят в краже скота и принцесс.

Это совсем не так забавно, как казалось раньше. У Имса платиновые часы, идеальный костюм и туфли стоимостью в целую деревню, но в душе он ощущает себя загнанным животным.

– Смотри, – шипит Артур.

Он выдергивает руку из хватки Имса и проходит вперед, огибая лужи и пятна, присаживается на корточки, светя фонариком прямо в Юсуфа. Имс не представляет, на что там можно смотреть, – вокруг тела нет никаких улик, даже следов от контейнера, – но послушно смотрит.

Артур светит не в Юсуфа.

Артур светит в пространство над головой Юсуфа, и там, в дальнем конце здания, темнеет еще одна дверь.

– Раз машины Юсуфа нет с этой стороны, – догадывается Имс, – то он мог прийти с той.

А еще с той стороны может прятаться убийца, но Артур уже поднимается и быстро идет туда, так что Имс припускает следом.

– Хватит геройствовать, – злится он, вцепляясь Артуру в плечо, – я пойду первым.

Артур в кои-то веки не возражает.

Везде такая же грязь, и, к счастью, больше не встречается трупов, так что до двери они добираются без приключений. За ней виднеется кусочек мутного неба, подсвеченного синеватым фонарем, и край гнутого металлического забора. Возможно, Юсуф пришел отсюда, но машину он точно потерял где-то еще.

И тут Имсу в голову приходит одна очень неприятная мысль.

– Если кровь не свернулась, то убийца либо только что ушел, либо еще тут, – беззвучно шепчет он. Артур кивает в темноте, показывая, что понял. – И если он ушел, то – вполне возможно – потому, что услышал нас. – Артур снова кивает. – И если бы я был на его месте, то вызвал бы полицию, чтобы нас заподозрили и арестовали.

Артур резко вдыхает: то ли от неожиданности, то ли потому, что эта мысль пришла в голову не ему.

– Надо бежать, – сдавленно произносит он, хотя Имс, не дожидаясь ответа, уже тянет его к передней двери. Хочется зажмурить глаза и проделать весь путь таким образом. – Имс, стой!

Артур вдруг тормозит на месте, отчего Имс едва не падает, и классно было бы оставить кучу следов и извозиться в грязи! Имс открывает рот, чтобы выразить возмущение, но не успевает.

Артур наклоняется и вытаскивает из полуразвалившегося ящика сумку. Чистую и новую, и Имс сразу узнает ее даже в темноте – это сумка Юсуфа. Юсуф приезжал с ней только сегодня.

– Валим, – приказывает Имс, потому что пока они стоят и пялятся, полиция может приехать, а теперь им тем более надо остаться на свободе. И сохранить улики у себя.

Обратный путь проходит в гробовой тишине: Имс старается не превышать скорость, а Артур смотрит прямо перед собой, в лобовое стекло, и, кажется, даже не моргает. Имс все пытается осмыслить то, что произошло, разум цепляется за самые бредовые объяснения – это не Юсуф, это гигантский манекен, а может, сумасшествие Артура заразно, и Имсу вообще все привиделось, как Юсуф может быть мертв? Они разговаривали меньше часа назад!

Они заезжают в гараж и проходят в дом со всеми предосторожностями, Имс вздрагивает от каждого шороха – убийца может быть внутри, и перед глазами сразу встает труп, и если ему придется вот так же смотреть на Артура, то…

– Имс, – Артур останавливается перед лестницей на второй этаж и пару секунд смотрит Имсу в глаза совершенно непонятным взглядом – а потом обнимает его. Крепко. – Мне так жаль.

Имс запоздало думает, что ему в голову не пришло предложить утешение после смерти Мол, а потом просто закрывает глаза и старается ни о чем не думать. Хотя бы минуту. Артур теплый и пахнет как кто-то, на кого можно положиться, а Имсу слишком сильно сейчас хочется на кого-нибудь положиться.

– Нам надо посмотреть, что в сумке, – шепчет он, неохотно и с трудом беря себя в руки.

И Артур кивает:

– Да.

В спальне Имс тщательно запирает дверь, разжигает камин – все медленно и неторопливо, словно обыденность действий поможет привести мысли в порядок. Артур, похоже, ни в чем таком не нуждается – он достает и раскладывает по кровати улики: заколка Имса, колье Фионы, часы Нэша, листок с фамилиями работавших с Мол людей, свой блокнот и закрытую сумку Юсуфа. Открывает блокнот на нужной странице – Имс подходит, и видит, что там подробно расписан список улик, которые Юсуф смог вытрясти из полиции: нож, которым убили Нэша, контейнеры «Фишер-Морроу», адреса всех преступлений. По очереди Артур берет каждую улику и пристально рассматривает со всех сторон. В заколке Имса он не находит ничего странного, зато колье заставляет его хмуриться.

– Посмотри, – предлагает он, протягивая украшение Имсу, – ничего не замечаешь?

Имс послушно берет колье и крутит в руках. Золото неплохое, но слишком желтое для таких камней, изумруды… Теперь и Имс хмурится: он чувствует, как съезжают к переносице его брови. Центральные изумруды хороши, а вот те, что с краев – маленькие камни, приделанные для массы и блеска.

Они бракованные. Повернутые хорошей огранкой вверх, но на просвет Имс видит, что на нижней части царапины и сколы. Колье Фионы явно не такое дорогое, как она пыталась представить.

– Думаешь, камни из того бизнеса Коббов? – спрашивает он, хотя все и так очевидно.

– Наверняка, – отвечает Артур.

А потом берется за застежку сумки.

Имс даже немного удивляется, когда не звучит гром и не происходит еще что-нибудь эффектное – но нет, застежка просто щелкает, сумка открывается, и изнутри Артур достает: мобильный телефон, ручку «Паркер», тонкую кожаную папку, еще три таких же, но из картона, и дешевый серый блокнотик на пружинке. Не бог весть какая добыча, но Имс очень надеется на содержимое папок.

– Больше ничего, – сообщает Артур, ощупав сумку изнутри. – Бумажника нет.

Похоже, бумажник делся туда же, куда и вся одежда Юсуфа, не то чтобы Имсу очень уж хочется подробно это анализировать. Он тянет руки к кожаной папке – та кажется самой перспективной, – и Артур отдает без споров, тут же открывая другую и углубляясь в содержимое.

В красивой папке лежит два десятка бухгалтерских бумажек. Имс бегло просматривает их, стараясь не испытывать разочарования, надеясь хоть на что-то. Увы, три десятка купленных разделителей и четыре пачки бумаги не проливают свет на убийство Юсуфа.

Убийство.

Имс катает слово в голове, поворачивает так и эдак, а вместе с ним поворачивает папку в руках, словно на ее поверхности от его усилий должны проступить тайные знаки.

Знаки не проступают.

С досадливым хмыканьем Артур бросает свою папку на кровать и тянется за следующей, и в этот момент звонит телефон Юсуфа. Звук настолько резкий и внезапный, что оба они вздрагивают.

– Нет, – говорит Артур, когда Имс поднимает мобильник, – вдруг это…

Но Имс уже жмет на «ответить».

– Юсуф? – он не сразу распознает шипение из трубки, но когда распознает, то вытаращивает глаза на Артура. – Это Дом!

– Это Дом, – бормочет Имс – и говорит в трубку, уже громче: – Это не Юсуф, это Имс.

Удивленное молчание длится не дольше пары секунд.

– Что ты?.. – Дом сам себя перебивает: – Да все равно. Передай Юсуфу, что я их нашел!

Имс задерживает дыхание – не может быть!

– Дай, – требует Артур, но Имс резво отворачивается, чтобы тот не успел выхватить трубку.

– Кого ты нашел? – шепчет – почему-то – он.

– Этих людей, которые приносили нам драгоценности, – голос Дома полон отвращения – то ли к тупости Имса, то ли к собственной жадности, то ли ко всей жизни в целом, – офис, который они арендовали – пустышка. Мужчина там и не появлялся с тех пор, а женщина заезжала, чтобы забрать кое-какие вещи, – Дом смеется – смех отдает безумием, и Имс не решается его перебивать, хотя почти ничего не понимает, – но я ее выследил, выследил. Ее на самом деле зовут не Барбара, а Дона, Дона Хадсон, и я собираюсь с ней утром поговорить…

– Барбара? – это последнее, что услышал Имс, и он механически повторяет, пока земля немножко шатается под ногами. Неужели, неужели? – Ее зовут Барбара?

– Какая Барбара? – спрашивает Артур. Он больше не пытается отнять телефон, но глаза становятся все злее.

– Да нет же, – возмущается Дом, – я же сказал, ее зовут Дона Хадсон! – в фамилиях, которые он дал Имсу, никакой Доны Хадсон не было, равно как и Барбары. – Но нам она представлялась как Барбара Бисли, ассистент мистера Шеферда. Это с ней нас познакомила Ариадна.

Шеферд среди фамилий был, но Имс уже не слушает – потому что Барбара Бисли! Та самая женщина, на имя которой был куплен найденный в подвале телефон! Только теперь Имс _по-настоящему_ верит, что похищение Артура связано и этими убийствами – этим геноцидом, если называть вещи своими именами, – и надо же, он думал, ему до этого было страшно.

Ничуть.

Страшно ему сейчас.

– И ты ее нашел, – Имс с трудом ловит нить разговора. – Эту Барбару. Надо вызвать полицию…

– Нет! – рявкает Дом неожиданно громко. – Утром я с ней поговорю, а потом вызывай хоть Санта-Клауса! – У Имса сложные мысли насчет намерений Дома, но он помалкивает в ответ. – Я должен все узнать. Я должен. Должен.

Он повторяет, пока Имс сжимает губы все плотнее, чтобы ничего не сказать – кто он такой, чтобы говорить Дому, что тот должен делать и чувствовать?

– Мне надо идти, – Дом наконец берет себя в руки, медленно выдыхает в ухо Имсу, сглатывает – звук сухой и неприятный. – Передай Юсуфу, я утром позвоню.

– Эй, эй, – спохватывается Имс, – скажи мне адрес! Где ты ее выследил?

– Потом.

– И что Мол хотела рассказать днем, когда вы приезжали?..

– Потом.

– Дом!.. – но поздно, в ухо Имсу звучат короткие гудки, и он целую секунду раздумывает, не перезвонить ли Дому, но решает, что это бессмысленно.

Он соображает, что так и не сказал Дому про Юсуфа.

– Что за Барбара? – спрашивает Артур.

И не сказал Артуру про Барбару, про телефон и страничку, про чешую, про то, что посылал в тот подвал специалиста, но так и не решился спуститься сам. До вчерашнего дня.

– Не Барбара, а Дона Хадсон, – говорит Имс вслух, – одна женщина, которая работала на человека, который приносил им камни, которые… – он замечает, что начал заговариваться, и, хотя это правда, это не вся правда. Имс не знает, что заставляет его замалчивать важное – ладно, это ложь, он знает: он не хочет подтверждать теорию Артура и позволить ему еще больше в это влезть. Наделать глупостей. – Дом хочет поговорить с ней утром и просил не звонить в полицию.

Звучит еще хуже, чем было у Имса в голове, но Артур только пожимает плечами – судьба неведомой Доны Хадсон явно не слишком его беспокоит.

Наверное, Юсуф был бы более ответственным.

Имс вцепляется в оставшуюся папку, не сразу замечая, что Артур возится со своим телефоном.

– Ариадна? – говорит Артур. – О. Ариадна, это Артур. Нам надо поговорить, перезвони, когда будешь доступна – хорошо бы ты перезвонила как можно раньше. Это касается Коббов и людей из ювелирного бизнеса, с которыми ты их познакомила. Эти люди, кажется, замешаны в убийстве. Тебе грозит опасность – ну, или смертная казнь, если ты с ними в сговоре, и все это твоих рук дело.

Он выдает информацию настолько непринужденно, что Имс только хлопает глазами, ненадолго позабыв о папке.

– Зачем? – вопрошает он, когда Артур бросает телефон на кровать и берет в руки блокнот.

– А смысл скрывать? – лаконично отвечает Артур. – Я не сказал ничего, что она не знала бы. Нас всех подозревают, это не новость, и один из нас точно убийца.

Имсу нечего возразить, так что он вновь раскрывает папку и бессмысленно смотрит на первый лист. Вычурные колдовские значки ни о чем ему не говорят – Имс атеист и не верит в такую белиберду. Он даже и не знал, что Юсуф этим увлекается.

– Тут магическая ерунда, – разочарованно говорит он, демонстрируя развернутую папку Артуру – но тот, вместо того чтобы отмахнуться, вытаскивает папку из рук Имса. – Что?

– Юсуф же не просто так взял ее на встречу с тобой, – поясняет Артур.

Действительно. Имс и забыл, что Юсуф приехал на место убийства только для того, чтобы встретиться с ним, – и совсем не благодарен Артуру за напоминание.

– Все равно ничего не понятно.

– Это про Шесть Энергий, – Артур быстро перелистывает страницы. Название смутно знакомо, но Имс вот так сходу не может сказать, где он его слышал. К счастью, Артур сразу поясняет: – Помнишь, я писал об этом в «Белой траве».

Имс сразу вспоминает и книгу, и даже страницу. «Белая трава» – четвертая книга Артура, там миссис Луна искала убийцу снежной феи, которая и сама погубила немало несчастных, и к кульминации Имс так запутался в своих симпатиях и антипатиях, что едва не выкинул книжку в окно. Артур любит такие издевательства над поклонниками.

Живых драконов там нет, но на той самой странице упоминается убийство одного из них: безумные сектанты вынули из убитого дракона все органы для своих самоубийственных обрядов инициации. Теме посвящено всего несколько фраз, но Имс представляет все в красочных картинках: миссис Луна иронизирует, что будет, если пересадить полукровке костный мозг или типа того. У нее вообще было странное чувство юмора.

– Думаешь, это какой-то подражатель, сумасшедший фанат? – спрашивает он.

Мысль не лишена рациональности – вырванная страничка, хранящаяся в сейфе Имса и тоже найденная в подвале, как раз из «Белой травы». Страница совсем другая, триста первая, и там нет ни слова о драконах – Имс до дыр ее зачитал, – но вряд ли это просто совпадение.

– Зачем дракону органы драконов? – с сомнением произносит Артур.

В этом все дело. Имс не верит в магию – в том, что касается волшебных палочек, фокусов и зелий из когтей и чешуи, – но глупо отрицать ее там, где она есть. Многие органы драконов обладают особыми свойствами: их глаза видят правду, их кожа устойчива к огню, их сердца могут исцелять смертельные раны, а язык говорит на любом наречии – и, по мнению людей, весьма сладко. Имс не задумывается об этом, просто пользуясь своим телом как заблагорассудится, но есть те, кто душу бы отдал за подобные дарования.

Некоторые органы драконов можно без труда… вставить, думает Имс за неимением лучшего слова, – людям и даже не-людям. Вот только очень ненадолго. Поэтому с пятнадцатого века желающих улучшить себя подобным образом становилось все меньше и меньше, а сейчас кроме полоумных сектантов и прочих «колдунов» на эксперимент никто не решается. Кому охота умереть быстро и мучительно?

Шесть Энергий – просто квинтэссенция идиотизма. Имс назвал бы это дремучее развлечение «как стать драконом на полчаса и помереть». Он не очень хорошо знаком с ритуалом, но Артур как раз раскладывает странички из папки Юсуфа на краю кровати, опустившись на колени, и страниц семь: печень, глаза, чешуя, язык, яйцо и сердце, а на седьмой – круг типа пентаграммы со значками органов на нем и сердцем в центре. Все проще некуда – вставляешь себе все органы в нужной последовательности, завершаешь ритуал сердцем дракона, и – поздравления, поздравления, – на целых полчаса ты самый настоящий дракон, пока не умрешь. Именно это сектанты в книжке Артура и делали.

Нафиг такие развлечения, думает Имс.

Правда, рога и уж тем более кровь в перечень не входят, и для чего они понадобились психованному похитителю, Имс не может даже предположить.

– Значит, ты ошибся, и это не дракон, – говорит он.

Артур не оборачивается, продолжает рассматривать станицы.

– Я не ошибся, – упрямо отвечает он.

– Да почему ты так уверен?

– Потому что!

Отличное объяснение, отличное. Имс вздыхает: он смертельно устал, все, чего ему хочется, это упасть и уснуть, и чтобы больше никого не убили, и вообще, чтобы все это оказалось дурным сном. И чтобы ему не пришлось ломать голову, совершил ли убийства их сумасшедший сородич, или сектанты, мечтающие самоубиться максимально экзотическим методом, или торговцы ингредиентами для зелий.

– И Хадсон, и Шеферд, и прочие аферисты, которые, скорее всего, убили Мол, вполне себе люди, – напоминает он из принципа.

Но Артур вместо ответа перекладывает бумажки с места на место.

И снова.

И опять.

Это просто кошмар.

– Нам нужно поспать, – решает Имс. – Раз мы не звоним в полицию и не сообщаем, что Дом жаждет мести и уже нашел объект для нее, то нам нужно поспать. Слышишь, Артур?

– Да, – тихо отвечает Артур и встает. – Да, я слышу.

 

*

Имса будит вой домофона – планшет Артура с включенным на ночь приложением лежит с его стороны кровати, и несколько мгновений у Имса огромный соблазн сломать его и продолжить спать.

– Вставай, – Артур пинает его в бок, и голос у него до ужаса бодрый, – Имс, кто-то пришел.

Имс открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что Артур уже встал и даже оделся – и снова чахнет над бумажками.

– Кто там? – спрашивает Артур, перегибаясь через Имса и тыкая кнопки.

– Полиция, – отзывается планшет.

Принесла же нелегкая, бранится Имс – предусмотрительно про себя.

– Мы сейчас спустимся, – отзывается Артур и тыкает в выключение, обрывая возражения детектива Бартона. Он тяжелый и теплый, и Имсу хочется одновременно прижать его к себе и снова заснуть – и поцеловать. – Вставай.

Сама романтика. Полиция на пороге, впрочем, не придает любовного настроения. Наверняка они обнаружили тело Юсуфа, и теперь их с Артуром снова ждет двухчасовой отвратительный допрос. У Имса заранее сжимаются все внутренности.

 

Когда Имс набирает код, чтобы отпереть ворота, и выходит на крыльцо, проходит всего десять минут, но лицо у детектива Бартона такое, словно ждать пришлось несколько часов. Он бросает машину у ворот, в сопровождении пары офицеров проходит через двор и замирает на нижней ступеньке. Стоящий рядом с Имсом Артур наклоняет голову на бок и засовывает руки в карманы.

– Что вы слышали об убийстве? – спрашивает Бартон.

Ну точно.

– О каком именно? – интересуется Имс.

Он заранее набирается сил перед неизбежным. Сейчас, вот сейчас Бартон скажет о Юсуфе, и нужно будет изобразить потрясение и ужас, как будто Имс слышит об этом впервые, и…

– Убийстве Доминика Кобба, – чеканит Бартон.

Изображать ничего не приходится. Имс чувствует, как Артур рядом покачивается, и хватает его под локоть, хотя сам не сильно тверже стоит на ногах. Это какая-то ошибка.

– Это неправда, – говорит Артур.

Полицейский достает из кармана пакетик, в нем несколько пластинок угольно-черной чешуи – чешуи Артура.

– Вам это знакомо? – Имс не знает, что ответить на вопрос. Ему все меньше нравится тон Бартона – даже без учета кошмарных новостей, которые этим тоном произносятся. – Знакомо?

– Это чешуя, – говорит он. Ничего не значащий ответ.

– Артур Блэк, – Бартон вновь засовывает пакетик в карман, – вы арестованы по подозрению в убийстве Доминика Кобба.


	6. Chapter 6

Полицейские не пытаются обыскать дом, и это большое облегчение – Имс говорит себе это, собирая улики и пряча их в сокровищнице Артура, вызванивая Патрицию, принимая душ и одеваясь. Смерть Кобба не укладывается в голове, а еще меньше там укладывается арест Артура – у которого на этот раз точно было алиби, вот только Бартон даже не захотел слушать Имса.

Если это дурной сон, то ему давно пора закончиться. Откуда у Бартона чешуя Артура? Откуда? Нашел на трупе Кобба – но как? Артур не ходит и не разбрасывается чешуей, слава всем богам, да и чешуины в пакетике у детектива были слишком крупными для нынешней формы Артура.

Круглые пластинки не идут у Имса из головы, наводят на еще менее приятные мысли – про Нэша и его пропавшую чешую, а еще про найденные частным детективом улики, а еще…

Имс замирает на месте, не успевая схватить за хвост ускользающую идею, потому что чешуя не появляется сама по себе – но время поджимает, и Имс просто спускается в подвал, забирает из большого сейфа пакетик с чешуей и взбегает по лестнице наверх, в гараж.

Он разберется с этим чуть позже.

С Патрицией они встречаются на ступеньках полицейского участка, отговорившись от дежурящих журналистов «безкомментариями», и несколько секунд Имс почти ждет, что внутри их встретит Юсуф, но, конечно, ничего такого не произойдет. Внезапно Имс вспоминает, что тело Юсуфа еще не нашли, и целое мгновение он стоит, смаргивая темноту и головокружение. Это просто стресс. Неудивительно – учитывая… учитывая все, что случилось.

– Все будет в порядке, – обещает Патриция. У нее сжатые губы и непримиримость в глазах. – Они пересекли границы допустимого – я уверена, получится классифицировать это как преследование. По расовому признаку.

Возможно, и правда у Патриции получится что угодно, Имс сейчас не может заставить себя думать об ответном иске. Вместо этого он думает об Артуре в камере, в маленькой камере без окон, но с железными прутьями, о скользкой крыше и темноте.

Имсу кажется, он едва может дышать.

Их без проблем пропускают внутрь и в комнату для допросов, и если в случае с Патрицией это вполне естественно, то почему ту же любезность оказывают Имсу – непонятно. Впрочем, тайна разрешается пятнадцать минут спустя, когда Артур сообщает:

– Я ничего не подписывал! И Бартон собирался перевезти меня неизвестно куда! – а незнакомый детектив – не Бартон – отводит взгляд и говорит, что совпадений в образцах не найдено, и мистер Блэк может идти.

Артур, кажется, готов идти прямо сейчас, не задерживаясь даже, чтобы забрать свои вещи – вид у него совсем нездоровый, и это одновременно и подогревает, и заглушает гнев и мстительность Имса. У Патриции такой дилеммы нет.

– То есть вы взяли биоматериал без разрешения, и арест был основан на чешуе, которую вы нашли непонятно где, и поэтому решили посадить моего клиента в камеру?

У детектива нет ответов на эти вопросы, так что отвечать приходится лейтенанту – точнее, извиняться. Судя по лицу, он ничуть не верит, что извинения помогут: Имс богат, а Артур знаменитость, и они действительно расовое меньшинство, и каждый из присутствующих отлично знает, как это дело может повернуть пресса.

– Детектив Бартон превысил полномочия, – признает лейтенант. Он немолодой, седой и уставший, его темная кожа кажется тусклой в свете люминесцентных ламп. – Мы примем меры.

Патриция не капельки не удовлетворена, но Имсу хочется убраться отсюда. Пусть Патриция подает в суд на полицейское управление, Имс оплатит любой иск, лишь бы им с Артуром не пришлось тут задерживаться.

Одна мысль не дает ему покоя.

Чешуя. Даже он был уверен, что в пакете Бартона чешуя Артура – черт, да Имс знает ее почти так же хорошо, как свою. Как он мог ошибиться? Или это в лаборатории ошиблись? Но они наверняка проверили все дважды, а то и трижды – и, значит, та черная чешуя принадлежала кому-то еще. Точно не Коббу, он светло-серого цвета… был светло-серого цвета, и на самом деле Имс не вспоминает других черных драконов, кроме Артура. Это редкий цвет, понятно, почему Бартон был так уверен.

Но Имс?

И если чешуя принадлежала не Артуру – и, конечно, не Доминику, – то, значит… ее оставил убийца? Само собой, Артур ошибался, когда говорил, что убийца – один из них, ведь их осталось только четверо: Имс никого не убивал, Артур тоже, Роберт и не мог, а малышка Ариадна… нет, эта идея до сих пор не клеится в голове. Так что в этом Артур ошибался.

Но он был прав, когда говорил, что это дракон.

И теперь, когда они знают, что это приметный черный дракон, найти его будет проще. О, осознание всего произошедшего обязательно придет позже, но сейчас Имс почти – _почти_ – чувствует облегчение.

Пока не вспоминает, что у него в кармане.

– Патриция, – Артур проверяет содержимое карманов, которое ему вернули, у Имса есть полторы минуты. Он оттаскивает Патрицию в закуток, где вроде бы нет камер. – Ты можешь проверить это? – Он достает из кармана пакетик и поясняет в ответ на удивленный взгляд: – Сравнить с той чешуей, что они исследовали, и с кровью Артура. Деньги не проблема, но это надо сделать срочно.

Патриция кивает и не задает вопросов. Пакетик исчезает у нее в кармане за мгновение до того, как к ним подходит Артур.

– Я готов ехать, – говорит он.

И Имс отвечает:

– В любое время, дорогой.

С Артуром прорваться через журналистов на крыльце управления не так-то просто, но им помогают полицейские – и Имс так рад, что почти готов уменьшить сумму иска.

 

Только дома Имс начинает чувствовать голод. Он и не думал, что прошло много времени, но и так тусклое зимнее солнце успело перейти в западные окна, и на кухне приходится включить свет.

– Что бы ты хотел поесть? – Имс открывает холодильник, потому что готовка – отличный повод занять себя, и сейчас он даже не вспоминает, что терпеть не может готовить.

– Я не голоден, – отвечает Артур.

Его голос спокоен, но подавленность как будто можно пощупать, настолько плотно она его окутывает. Имс не знает, как начать этот разговор и какими словами выразить свое участие. В последнее время он слишком много узнал о страхах и о боли, и Артур сидит на стуле в их кухне с таким лицом и с такой напряженной спиной, словно он все еще в камере.

– Тебе нужно поесть, – Имс чувствует себя невыносимо черствым. Он должен что-то сказать о Доме, но не может заставить себя. – Артур… я бы не позволил оставить тебя там до ночи.

Артур хмыкает – в иное время Имс обиделся бы на его скепсис, но сейчас он только сильнее вцепляется в бутылку с соевым соусом. Артур спрашивает:

– И что бы ты сделал? – таким тоном, что полиция и весь этот нелепый арест вдруг кажутся непреодолимыми силами природы, с которыми сам Артур мог только смириться, и это злит Имса еще больше.

– Если бы пришлось, я бы весь их участок разнес, – отвечает Имс.

Он знает, что это звучит как беспомощное хвастовство, но это чистая правда, и если не слова, то – может быть – на Артура подействует хотя бы искренний тон.

Артур ниже опускает голову, и по нему ничего нельзя сказать.

– Посмотришь пока телевизор? – предлагает Имс. Не бог весть какая умная мысль, просто Имс хочет тайм-аут. – Я приготовлю обед.

Он ждет, что Артур уйдет в гостиную, но тот молча приносит планшет и ставит его на стойку. Имс запоздало думает, что Артуру сейчас меньше всего хочется быть одному, и запоздало же ежится от чувства вины, но извиняться кажется глупым. Вместо извинений он с удвоенной злостью набрасывается на помидоры, превращая их в кашу на разделочной доске.

Артур настраивает громкость и некоторое время переключает каналы. Спорт сменяется закадровым смехом какого-то ситкома, Аттенборо рассказывает об амурских тиграх, а потом звучит заставка новостей, и Имс едва подавляет стон. Только не новости.

Арест Артура – главная тема дня, и журналисты склоняют его имя на все лады. Имс против желания обходит стойку и заглядывает Артуру через плечо.

– Что это: полицейский произвол или Артура Блэка всерьез подозревают во всех этих чудовищных преступлениях? – Ведущая явно наслаждается каждой минутой. – Сам знаменитый писатель, которого сегодня арестовали и сегодня же отпустили из-под стражи, так и не предъявив обвинения, отказался от встречи с журналистами. Мы попросили его друзей и коллег пролить свет на эту загадочную и кровавую историю – пожалуй, не менее жуткую, чем книги мистера Блэка.

Это какие, интересно, друзья Артура готовы проливать свет? Единственный друг Артура мертв, и Имс вдруг понимает, что даже не подумал расспросить полицейских, как погиб Доминик.

Какой… какой орган у него украли.

На экране появляется та самая журналистка-шелки, фанатка Артура, и с ней – неожиданно Роберт, и Имс слишком поздно соображает, что предложение посмотреть телевизор было очень плохой идеей.

– Сомневаюсь, что Артур способен на что-то подобное, – Роберт высокомерен и невыносим, как обычно, но Имсу определенно нравится то, что он говорит. – Если только его любовник не довел его до полного безумия.

– Что вы имеете в виду, мистер Фишер? – тут же вцепляется журналистка, пока Имс подбирает челюсть.

Он тоже хотел бы знать, что этот засранец имеет в виду!

– Все в нашем кругу знают, как он обращается с Артуром, – Роберт скупо улыбается, – ну, точнее, знали, пока не погибли…

– Что он несет? – выдавливает Имс.

Конечно, он в курсе, какие слухи ходили после исчезновения Артура и тем более после его возвращения, полицейские подозревали Имса, не скрываясь, но это… это не лезет ни в какие рамки!

– Наше общество очень закрытое, – разглагольствует Роберт, – мы не любим рассказывать о своих проблемах посторонним. Впрочем, возвращаясь к теме нашего разговора – конечно, никто из нас не имеет отношения к этому кошмару. Полиция пытается скрыть собственные ошибки, назначая виновных из тех, кто на самом деле является жертвой. Не удивлюсь, если это их способ не расследовать совершенные против нас преступления.

Роберт еще некоторое время возмущается бездействием полиции, перемежая это беспокойством о судьбе Артура – «вы заметили, как сильно изменилось его творчество», – и намеками на своего отца, который тоже недоволен властями. Имс бурлит от возмущения.

– Что это за слухи, Артур? – сквозь зубы спрашивает он.

И сразу же жалеет, когда Артур смотрит на него почти испуганно – и уже точно растерянно, словно Имс его обвиняет в распространении сплетен.

– Я не знаю, – тихо отвечает он.

Раньше он на такое обвинение разозлился бы и послал Имса подальше, но теперь он сидит и смотрит, и тяжесть вины – в которой он не виновен – практически душит Имса. Ему хочется расцарапать себе грудь и вытащить вину оттуда, потому что он не заслужил такое бремя, он ничего не сделал, он никогда не обижал Артура – и нет, он не бросил бы его в тюрьме, что бы Артур ни думал на самом деле. Это все невыносимо.

На экране тем временем шелки пристает уже к Ариадне, которая лепечет что-то о невиновности Артура и о том, что они все боятся выходить из дома, и как вообще в наше время могут происходить такие зверства, нет, ей не казалось, что Артур сильно изменился, нет, она не знает ничего о его отношениях с Имсом, почему вы спрашиваете?

Уж Ариадна, которая замешана в грязной истории с мошенничеством, могла бы и воздержаться от комментариев прессе, зло думает Имс, и вообще, она даже не перезвонила после сообщения Артура. Сложно представить ее виновной в чем-либо подобном, но рамки возможного в голове у Имс стремительно расширяются.

– Мы попросили доктора Кортеса, ведущего специалиста по судебной психиатрии, дать свои комментарии. Возможно ли, что все эти убийства совершил…

Имс нажимает на экран, и журналистка затыкается. У него нет сил слушать, что какой-то там специалист по психиатрии людей скажет насчет способности Артура потрошить соплеменников и какое отношение к этому имеет недавняя травма. Еще меньше Имс настроен слушать про свою предполагаемую склонность к насилию и угнетению.

– Давай посмотрим что-нибудь другое, – просит Имс, стараясь смягчить ситуацию.

Несколько мгновений по лицу Артура невозможно понять, станет он возражать и возмущаться – или уступит, но как раз когда он открывает рот, в кармане у Имса звонит телефон.

Это Ариадна. Совпадение кажется странным и почти мистическим, так что Имс невольно тормозит, прежде чем нажать на вызов.

– Алло?

– Имс, это ты? Я не могу дозвониться Артуру, его телефон все время недоступен, а ведь его отпустили – его же отпустили?! – с ним ничего не случилось? Он сейчас с тобой? Он выключил телефон, или это ты не даешь ему звонить – ой, что я несу, не подумай ничего такого, просто Роберт все время говорит… Имс, вы видели новости? Боже, Имс, Коббы правда убиты? Я не хотела говорить с журналистами, они все время задавали вопросы, и… Имс, ты там? – все это Ариадна выстреливает со скоростью пулеметной очереди, прямо в ухо Имса, на одном дыхании, и когда она останавливается, чтобы вдохнуть, Имс успевает вставить:

– Да, – и включить телефон на громкую связь, – Артур тут, можешь сама спросить его, не отнял ли я телефон.

Он замечает, что в голосе звучит обида, и старается это скрыть, пристраивая телефон на столе и вновь пододвигая доску с помидорным крошевом.

– Привет, Ариадна, – сухо произносит Артур. – Ты мне не перезвонила.

Ариадна молчит. Имсу кажется даже, что связь прервалась, но затем Ариадна наконец прерывает паузу:

– Я не хотела обсуждать это все… это дело с камнями. Я уверена, оно тут не при чем. Это просто маленькая махинация, она даже не противозаконная…

– Вообще-то, противозаконная, – возражает Артур.

Ариадна вздыхает с досадой, которую не в силах скрыть даже не очень хорошая телефонная связь.

– Ну ладно, противозаконная. Но от этого никто не страдал, и убийства с этим никак не связаны. Убийца какой-то маньяк…

– Мол ушла на встречу с Шефердом и Парком, и ее убили, – говорит Имс. – Дом выследил Барбару Бисли и собирался встретиться с ней – и отгадай, что с ним стало? Допустим, ты с ними не в сговоре – но тогда тебе тоже грозит опасность!

– Ерунда, – Ариадна смеется, но в голосе звучит страх. Весь разговор настолько неестественный, что Имсу начинает казаться – это не настоящая Ариадна, а какой-то доппельгангер, который подделал ее голос. Или убийца сейчас стоит рядом с ней и держит пистолет у ее головы. Не так уж и абсурдно, как может показаться. – Ты ошибаешься.

– Тогда что связывает тебя с Шефердом и Бисли? – спрашивает Имс. – Как ты вообще с ними связалась? Как вы стали сотрудничать?

– Это секрет.

– Что, серьезно? – Имс не выдерживает и кидает нож на доску. Звук неожиданно громкий. – Какой секрет, когда нас режут, как кур? Ты сошла с ума, признайся честно? Я все больше думаю, что ты и есть убийца, а они – твои миньоны!

Конечно, Имс так не думает, но ситуация достаточно серьезна для резких речей.

– Или Ариадна – их миньон, – добавляет Артур.

– Все не так! – судя по тону, Ариадна едва не плачет. – Но я обещала не рассказывать, я обещала.

– Плевать мне на то, что ты обещала, – сурово говорит Имс, – я все сообщу полиции. Пусть они разбираются, так все или не так.

– Нет!..

– Именно это я и сделаю…

Имсу приходится замолчать, когда вместо голоса Ариадны в трубке раздаются гудки, и он так разъярен, что готов немедленно звонить в полицию, или что-нибудь сжечь, или обратиться и разнести дом Артура – и только удивленный взгляд Артура немного приводит его в чувство.

– Что?! – выпаливает он. В голове все мешается: гнев и мысли, которые никак не удается оформить в слова, и оскорбительные намеки, подогревающие воображаемую вину, от которой ему все не удается избавиться. Он контролирующий, он порой давит, и Артура бесит это – но кто бы не был, кто бы не был на его месте? Он никогда не обижал Артура, да как бы он смог? – Я держу тебя тут в заточении, я довел тебя до безумия своей жестокостью? Ты мог бы убить, потому что я тебя заставил?

Он понимает, что слишком далеко зашел, только когда Артур разворачивается всем телом и отвешивает ему тяжелую оплеуху. Это так внезапно и шокирующе, что на мгновение в голове Имса воцаряется блаженная пустота, тишина – и он забывает вдохнуть.

– Меня никто не может заставить, – жестко говорит Артур, – даже ты.

Пустота лопается, и Имса захлестывает. Мгновение ему хочется дать сдачи, устроить отвратительную, грязную драку, о которой будет стыдно вспоминать всю оставшуюся жизнь – драконы не дерутся в человеческом виде, и Артур прежде не поднимал на него руку. Всего этого слишком много, чтобы перенести, Имс чувствует, как кожу прорезывает чешуя, а во рту горчит от дыма.

Артур целует его.

Точнее, Артур кусает его в губы, вкус крови резко перебивает вкус огня, и в глазах у Имса темнеет. Он не хочет заниматься сексом, но сейчас подойдет что угодно, чтобы не взорваться на месте. Он толкает Артура к стойке, и тот охает, спотыкаясь о стул и врезаясь спиной в острый край столешницы, отпихивает Имс совсем не нежно – наверняка на груди останутся синяки, – и поворачивается спиной. Чтобы гневно вскрикнуть, когда Имс вжимает его лицом в стойку и обрывает рубашку со спины. Когти Имса оставляют царапины на коже, скользят по чешуе, и на мгновение Имс чувствует себя тем самым насильником, которого в нем все ищут. Но только на мгновение, потому что следом Имс расправляется с брюками и сжимает ягодицы Артура, и если бы тот был против, он бы что-нибудь сказал.

Это последняя относительно трезвая мысль.

Похоже, брюки Имса постигает та же участь, – он голый и вжимается в бедра Артура и секундой спустя проталкивается внутрь, даже не вспомнив о подготовке. Артур стонет – возможно, совсем не от удовольствия, – но он подается назад, цепляясь пальцами за край стойки и сжимая Имса до боли, и это животное совокупление настолько за пределами понимания Имса, что тот старается думать только об ощущениях и ни о чем больше.

Это до странного просто. Имс толкается вперед, пока все внутри не скручивается, а потом раскручивается, а потом Имс наконец-то – _наконец-то_ – проваливается в небытие.

 

Он приходит в себя отвратительно быстро. Он лежит на Артуре, тот не шевелится, только дышит глубоко и быстро, и Имс просовывает руку вниз, чтобы не спрашивать вслух, кончил ли он. Имсу невыносимо стыдно.

– Как ты? – выдавливает он.

– Как ни странно, неплохо, – ровным голосом отзывается Артур, – если слезешь, будет еще лучше.

Имс почти отшатывается.

– Не понимаю, что на меня нашло.

– На меня тоже нашло, – Артур смотрит настороженно, – прости, мне не стоило тебя бить.

Это звучит просто ужасно – как будто Имс трахнул его в наказание за пощечину, и, хотя Артур наверняка не имел в виду ничего такого, Имсу хочется провалиться под землю. Он сам не понимает, почему так расстроен: наверное, потому что утратил контроль, и хорошо, сейчас Артур хотел этого – он не лжет, – но если бы не хотел?

Имс совсем запутался, и это пугает.

Телефон пищит, давая Имсу возможность отвернуться и немного прийти в себя. Артур собирает останки одежды, медленно и заторможено, пока Имс возится с кнопками.

Сообщение от Патриции, короткое и четкое, заставляет Имса похолодеть:

«Чешуя не мистера Блэка. Чья – не удалось определить, в базе нет. Совпадает с чешуей, которую нашли на трупе Кобба».

– Что-то важное? – спрашивает Артур.

Имс неохотно поднимает глаза. На щеке у Артура красное пятно, плечи расцарапаны, так что Имс думает о чешуе, чтобы отвлечься, он думает о чешуе…

– Ты видел его, – шепчет он. Озарение внезапно охватывает его целиком. – Поэтому ты был так уверен.

– Что? – Артур отступает. Словно именно теперь Имс начинает его пугать.

– Дракона. Ты его видел. Когда ты… когда ты сидел там, в темноте.

Артур прижимает обрывки одежды к груди.

– Я ничего не видел, – говорит он с неожиданной холодностью, и это звучит точно как ложь, – даже драконы в темноте не видят, Имс. Я ничего не видел, понятно?

И не успевает Имс ответить, как Артур выходит из кухни, исчезает, и Имс не слышит его шагов, когда он поднимается на второй этаж.

 

За окнами темнеет, остаток понедельника проходит в тумане: Имс принимает душ, одевается и все же готовит обед, относит к Артуру в кабинет и ест там же, пока Артур вяло прокручивает рабочие файлы. Имс не в состоянии работать. Они о чем-то разговаривают, но Имс представления не имеет, о чем – это точно не приметная черная чешуя, не Ариадна и не смерть Доминика.

Забрав посуду, Имс смотрит новости в одиночестве и узнает, что у Дома украли язык. Это укладывается в схему, и Имс испытывает одновременно облегчение от предсказуемости и ужас: безумным сектантам для ритуала понадобятся еще глаза и сердце, а в городе их осталось трое. С мыслью об этом Имс обходит дом и лично проверяет каждое окно и каждую дверь. Рабочие устанавливают новое окно в гостиной, специалисты из охранного бюро настраивают сигнализацию, и Имс вызванивает конкурентов из другого бюро для проверки – этих могли подкупить. Принятые меры совсем не успокаивают. Имс ощущает себя загнанным животным, осажденным толпами неведомых врагов. Он вроде как знает фамилии этих врагов, но дракон с черной чешуей, в которого Имс до сегодняшнего дня даже не верил, все путает.

Нужно сообщить все полиции, но Имс не доверяет полиции. С другой стороны, а что еще остается делать? Только самому искать Шеферда и Бисли, а Имсу совершенно не хочется это делать.

С другой стороны… с другой стороны, если они похитили Артура, если они держали его в клетке, как экспонат, – о, в таком случае Имсу хотелось бы найти их самому.

Все слишком сложно, и дракон совсем не упрощает дело. Имс тратит два часа, чтобы найти всех драконов с черной чешуей – их не так уж и много, а Имс готов заплатить практически любую сумму частному детективу. Увы, за пару минут такие вещи не делаются, и обычно Имс готов подождать чего-то важного, но сегодня это бесит.

В десять Имс отправляется спать и даже не удивляется, обнаружив Артура уже в кровати. Тот лежит с закрытыми глазами – даже если не спит, то явно не настроен на разговор, поэтому Имс молча ложится рядом и выключает свет.

 

Имсу снится Артур.

Точнее, Имсу снится дождь, и голая кожа моментально немеет от холода. Имс на крыше, Артур стоит рядом, заглядывая Имсу в лицо и устроив руки на плечах Имса – настолько холодные, что Имс не ощущает прикосновений. Он совсем человек, там, где раньше была чешуя, теперь серая блеклая кожа, и глаза потускнели и больше не похожи на драгоценные камни – теперь они походят на обычную неживую гальку.

– Пойдем в дом? – шепотом просит Имс.

Вместо ответа Артур отпускает его плечи и делает шаг назад. Имс подается следом – чтобы замереть, когда Артур опять отступает.

– Артур, – зовет Имс.

Артур улыбается.

– Я тебя освобожу, – обещает он.

Звучит зловеще, и Имс совсем не хочет «освобождаться», что бы там Артур не имел в виду. Пустой взгляд и застывшая улыбка Артура – как расписное кукольное лицо, он задумал нехорошее, и Имс совершенно беспомощен перед его решимостью.

– Артур… – умоляет он. Протягивает руки, задерживает дыхание, надеясь на свою реакцию, на то, что он быстрее…

Артур падает.

Имс не успевает схватить его, и он падает, и Имс настолько парализован ужасом, что не может даже кричать: тело Артура ударяется о землю с таким стуком, словно он большая марионетка. Этого не может быть, это все неправда, но Имс стоит и смотрит, а Артур лежит там, внизу, неподвижный и серый. Его тело медленно меняется, чешуя покрывает блеклую кожу, руки вытягиваются крыльями, тонкое черное тело мокнет под дождем. Имс хочет спрыгнуть вниз, к нему, но его глаза видят только правду, его глаза – глаза дракона.

Артур окончательно и бесповоротно мертв.

Имсу холодно под дождем, ему холодно, холодно, холодно!..

Он открывает глаза, дрожа и задыхаясь, пытаясь нащупать одеяло и цепляясь за реальность, как за спасательный круг. Это сон, это был сон – какое облегчение, но сквозняк по-прежнему леденит кожу Имса, и сердце все никак не хочет успокаиваться.

Окно открыто, дождь шумит точно как во сне Имса, сырой осенний воздух заполняет спальню. Артур стоит рядом, вцепившись в распахнутую створку.

– Ты этого не сделаешь, – дыхание подводит Имса, слова приходится выталкивать из горла. Он встает из кровати как может тихо, стараясь не делать резких движений, и ждет отрицания.

– Сделаю, – Артур не оборачивается.

В его голосе нет даже вызова, только чудовищная, безграничная усталость, и это страшнее всего. Он явно не собирается извиняться и успокаивать Имса – нет, он собирается _сделать это_. Мертвое тело из сна может стать реальностью в считанные секунды.

– Второй этаж, ничего не выйдет, – говорит Имс, не успевая подумать, первое, что приходит в голову, – слишком низко, чтобы погибнуть.

Артур разворачивается, удивленный, словно не подумал о таком варианте, и Имс не тратит время на разговоры: он бросается вперед и хватает Артура за руку. На какое-то мгновение ему кажется, что тот выскользнет, вырвется и успеет осуществить задуманное – но когти прокалывают кожу, и резким рывком Имс дергает Артура к себе.

Его кожа и правда такая холодная, и правда, – думает Имс считанные мгновения, что они соприкасаются, но потом Артур с неожиданной силой отталкивает его и отшатывается.

– Не трогай меня, – шипит он. Прижимается к стене рядом с окном, глаза сверкают в темноте, будто он готов до последнего сражаться за свою жизнь, вот только на самом деле он сражается за смерть, и Имс просто не может уступить или проиграть. – Оставь меня в покое.

– Нет, – Имс делает пару шагов, загораживая от него окно. Да, второй этаж не так уж опасен, но всегда можно неудачно упасть – и, на самом деле, страх настолько силен, что Имс готов загораживать любой выход своим телом.

– Почему ты не уходишь? – Артур вообще его не слушает. Он сжимает голову ладонями и выдыхает дым, но в нем не чувствуется ни капли гнева, лишь отчаяние. – Зачем ты вообще вернулся?

Это ранит так сильно, что Имсу самому хочется выпрыгнуть в окно: не броситься вниз, конечно, – нет, просто лететь куда-нибудь в ночь и дождь, куда глаза глядят, далеко-далеко. Но он не может.

Не может.

– Я вернулся, потому что тебе была нужна помощь…

– Мне не нужна помощь! – Артур стукается затылком о стену, и Имс невольно дергается вперед, чтобы тут же остановиться. – Мне не нужен опекун, и тем более не нужен надзиратель. Мне не нужно говорить, куда ходить и что делать – точнее, куда _не_ ходить и что _не_ делать, пока я сижу тут в четырех стенах. Мне не нужна твоя жалость.

– Это не жалость, – Имс хочет кричать, но заставляет себя говорить тихо, – я не мог оставить тебя одного.

– Я был один, пока ты полгода не появлялся дома, – Артур стонет, прижимая руки к лицу – это настолько душераздирающее зрелище, что Имс корчится. – Я больше не могу. Я больше не могу! Не могу делать вид, что все в порядке, потому что иначе ты станешь появляться еще реже! Не могу быть удобным, пока ты тешишь свое благородство и воображаемую вину! Я устал притворяться!

– Лучше бы ты не притворялся, – выпаливает Имс, – если бы ты сказал, что тебя мучает, я был бы рядом.

Артур смеется.

– Ты даже не искал меня, – смех обрывается, – сколько – почти месяц? Требуешь откровенности – и лжешь мне каждый день, каждый чертов день, Имс, твой язык скармливает мне одну ложь за другой.

Это чудовищное обвинение, но Имс не знает, что возразить. Все, что он может сказать, будет лишь очередным враньем.

– Я просто боюсь говорить правду, – признает он. – Ты болен и не хочешь поправляться, не хочешь обращаться, ты даже не пытаешься…

– Я?! – Артур внезапно делает шаг вперед, из его рта вырываются язычки пламени. – Я не хочу?!

Его лицо вытягивается, тонкие острые рога тянутся вверх, крылья распахиваются, задевая Имса и оконные створки – и вдруг он съеживается обратно, в человеческое тело, падает на пол и кричит так пронзительно, что Имс леденеет от ужаса.

– Артур, – он хочет проснуться, всего лишь, разве это так сложно – открыть глаза и понять, что на самом деле кошмара нет? – Артур?

Артур вновь отодвигается в свой темный угол, подальше от Имса, прижимает руку ко рту, кусая пальцы. У него вид, будто он сейчас умрет на месте безо всякого окна, и Имс опускается на пол и начинает говорить, прежде чем обдумать гладкую речь.

– Да, я лгал. Лгал тебе, а кое-что просто замалчивал – я нанял частного детектива, и он обыскал то место, где тебя держали. Он нашел мобильный телефон Барбары Бисли и твою чешую – ну, я думал, что твою, потому что она черная, но на самом деле другого дракона. И еще страницу из твоей книги – триста первую из «Белой травы». Я знал это, и все равно говорил, что твое похищение и убийства не связаны. Все потому, что я боялся, Артур. Боялся, как ты отреагируешь, боялся вот этого, – он машет рукой в сторону окна. – И я не помню, почему я ушел – но я искал тебя, и я вернулся не из жалости и даже не из чувства вины, а потому что я не могу без тебя. Это правда, – Имс готов вырвать у себя глаза и отдать их Артуру, потому что тогда тот наконец-то сможет увидеть истину, – я не могу без тебя! Я не пытался тебя контролировать… хорошо, я пытался, но только потому, что не мог снова потерять. Но мне приходилось уходить – потому что как бы хорошо ты ни притворялся, я все равно не мог смотреть на твою боль.

Артур молчит. Имс тщетно копается в себе в поисках слов – хоть чего-то, что сможет убедить Артура, но слова иссякли, оставив сосущее чувство пустоты и сырости. Имс трогает лицо, понимает, что плачет – и целую минуту ему так сильно хочется разрыдаться, что это почти нельзя вытерпеть.

– Пожалуйста, Артур, – просит он, – подожди. Нам нужно еще немного времени, чтобы поправиться – дай нам шанс. Просто подожди, я умоляю тебя.

– Я никогда не поправлюсь, – говорит Артур.

То, что он говорит, – ужасно, но это хотя бы диалог.

– Это не так. Мы опять начнем все сначала, – Имс придвигается, осторожно касается его волос пальцами, и на этот раз Артур не отшатывается и не отталкивает его. Имс не может решить, хороший это знак или не очень. – В конце концов все будет хорошо, я обещаю. Я обещаю.

– Ты здесь, пока тебе не надоест.

– Мне не надоест. – Имс понимает, что все эти слова ничего не стоят, не в глазах Артура, – но тот смотрит на Имса и, кажется, все же видит в нем что-то, потому что больше не возражает. – Артур, ты мое все – ты можешь не верить, я и сам не верил, пока ты не исчез, но без тебя все потеряло смысл. Я не хочу закончить, как Дом.

– Дома убили.

– Дом закончился задолго до этого, – Имс вздрагивает, потому что это не то, о чем он хотел бы говорить – но он и всего этого разговора не хотел бы, и все же когда-то нужно было его начать. На самом деле, его нужно было начать давным-давно. – Дома убила смерть Мол и яйца.

– У меня, по крайней мере, нет никакого яйца.

– Может, я о себе, – ляпает Имс, не подумав, и спешит ответить на полный ужаса взгляд Артура: – Артур, ну ты что?

– Слава богу, хоть один из нас должен нормально летать, – в голосе у Артура сквозит горечь, но он тут же смягчает свои слова: – А не как бегемот. Не то чтобы обычно ты эталон грации. – Это _почти_ как сарказм, и Имс, не выдержав, обнимает его – он и сам дрожит и чувствует себя развалюхой. – Серьезно, Имс, ты ведь можешь найти кого-нибудь без проблем, ты ничем мне не обязан…

– Я не хочу, – твердо отвечает Имс, чтобы прекратить этот бессмысленный спор. – Я не могу тебя заставить, но и ты не можешь меня заставить. Я тут, потому что я так хочу.

Он надеется, хоть это сможет убедить Артура – и выдыхает, когда Артур вдруг расслабляется и слегка наваливается на него. Имс смыкает руки на его спине. У него затекли коленки, но двигаться с места не хочется.

– Имс, ты сказал, что нашел черную чешую? – внезапно спрашивает Артур.

– Не я, а детектив, которого я нанял, – да, он нашел чешую в больнице, она очень похожа на твою, но я попросил Патрицию сделать экспертизу и…

Визгливый телефонный звонок раздается в тишине так громко, что Имс едва не глотает собственный язык. Телефон Имса – Артур, наверное, так и не включил свой, – но ночью он никого не ждет и ни с кем не хочет разговаривать. Вдруг это полиция, спешит сообщить об очередном убийстве и о том, что они арестованы, на этот раз оба? В таком случае Имс тем более не хочет брать трубку.

– Ты подойдешь? – спрашивает Артур тихо. Имс бросает быстрый взгляд на по-прежнему открытое окно, и Артур сжимает губы. – Я не выпрыгну, – сообщает он.

Имс секунду колеблется: в голове мелькаем мысль про «надзирателя», но ошибка может слишком дорого обойтись, но он обещал Артуру доверие, но… Обещать, что все будет по-другому, не так уж сложно, гораздо труднее выполнять обещанное, и Имсу точно положена медаль за мужество, когда он поднимается и медленно идет к телефону. Он даже не оглядывается, и если бы он мог потеть, то был бы совершенно мокрым.

– Алло, – говорит он.

 

– Это она, – Имс закрывает окно, отрезая звук дождя, и ему даже дышать становится немного легче – пусть от улицы их отделяет ненадежное стекло, но все же. – Она на самом деле владелица той фирмы-посредника, что продавала бракованные камни, и Шеферд работал на нее. Должно быть, она просто подкинула чешую на место убийства Дома, чтобы навести подозрения на тебя – может быть, того дракона давно нет в живых, поэтому его не удается найти.

Все это звучит логично и в то же время точно как фантастика. Ариадна убийца? В это просто невозможно поверить – и все же наемник Имса разнюхал все, что мог, про Шеферда и Барбару Бисли, которая на самом деле Дона Хадсон. Они работали в ювелирной фирме Питера Браунинга – дяди засранца Роберта по материнской линии. Браунинг не особо-то ладил со старшим Фишером, и Роберт в последнее время, когда стал кичиться происхождением, его тоже избегал, но бизнес у него был налажен на ура. Должно быть, там преступники и поднаторели в минералогии. Ариадне с ее незаконным бизнесом такие люди явно пришлись ко двору.

– Но зачем это ей? – Артур завернулся в одеяло и сел на край кровати. Он словно все еще не уверен в фактах – или просто не хочет верить, что его добрая приятельница оказалась хладнокровной убийцей. – Зачем кого-то убивать? Зачем похищать органы – весь этот ритуал…

– Я думаю, для отвода глаз. Фиона знала про ее бизнес, может, хотела все разболтать. Коббы с ней работали. Юсуф наверняка узнал что-то важное, или не звал бы меня на срочную встречу ночью. Про Нэша ничего не могу сказать, я его плохо знал, но он вполне мог бы повестись на такую приманку и тоже сотрудничать с ней.

– А я?

Имс думал об этом. Ему просто не хочется говорить такое вслух.

– Мне кажется, это была месть. И когда все получилось, она вошла во вкус, – наконец произносит он.

Артур несколько секунд рассматривает складки одеяла на коленях.

– Это… имеет смысл, – признает он. – Что мы будем делать?

– Мы решим, как передать все в полицию, чтобы нас не сочли соучастниками, – Имс как никогда радуется, что они не оставляют отпечатки пальцев. – Артур, мы обязаны сделать это ради Юсуфа – его тело… его тело надо найти. И ее нельзя оставлять на свободе. Пусть полиция сделает свою работу.

Сначала ему кажется, что Артур будет спорить, но тот кивает.

– Ты прав, – говорит он. – Давай подумаем, как все устроить.

 

Два часа спустя они едят разогретую в микроволновке лазанью – Имс и не предполагал, что у них в морозилке есть что-то подобное. Он просматривает новости на планшете Артура, Артур зевает и перекидывает по тарелке кусочек томата.

Сейчас половина второго ночи, но интернет бурлит от слухов и новостей. Ариадну арестовали, но полиция не дает подробных объяснений прессе, так что пресса сама строит предположения. Каждое новое все сногсшибательнее предыдущего: что за всем стоит террористическая организация, что Ариадна похитила казну Коббов, что виновен все-таки Артур, а она – очередная жертва, что виновен Имс, а Артур и Ариадна – очередные жертвы. И так далее, и так далее, некоторые версии слишком абсурдны, чтобы даже начинать их читать. Полицейский пресс-секретарь сухо сообщает, что будет расследование, что один из подозреваемых устроил перестрелку и убил соучастников, но жертв среди полиции и мирных жителей нет. Он не сообщает, кто именно выжил, да Имсу и не интересно это знать.

Все это слишком остросюжетно, чтобы быть частью жизни Имса. Он поверить не может, что все наконец кончено, что этот кошмар прекратился, и больше он не будет бояться ложиться спать. Отчего-то ему все равно хочется собрать казну и свалить на другой конец света – но это наверняка нервное. Имс уверен, что жизнь довольно быстро войдет в прежнюю колею.

Забрав пустые тарелки, Имс спускается вниз и сваливает их в раковину, не заботясь помыть. Он смертельно устал, и все же сна ни в одном глазу, его переполняет нездоровая бодрость, которую необходимо чем-то занять.

Имс не соображает, как оказывается в кабинете Артура. Тут идеальный порядок, компьютер выключен, все бумаги на своих местах. Изданные книги Артура стоят на отдельной полке в своих новеньких суперобложках: Артур их не достает. Имс проводит пальцами по корешкам, чувствуя себя трусом.

Вытаскивает «Темноту».

Может, пора ее прочитать?

С книгой в руках он поднимается наверх и обнаруживает, что Артур заснул – поперек кровати, завернутый в одеяло, как спринг-ролл. Имс вытягивается рядом, открывая и закрывая книгу, играется с телефоном – и только тут замечает значок непрочитанного сообщения. Оно от «Засранца номер один», и Имс вспоминает, что так и не прочитал сообщение от Роберта, о котором говорил Артур по дороге в доки. Это было сутки назад, а как будто целый год прошел, и если у Роберта что-то срочное, то он наверняка позвонил бы?

Но в сообщении написано: «Нам надо поговорить».

Имс колеблется. Артур спит так крепко, и Имсу довольно удобно рядом с ним – и меньше всего хочется слушать голос Роберта, но все же… Вздохнув и поцеловав Артура в щеку, Имс поднимается и выходит в коридор, чтобы позвонить.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Артур просыпается, когда до рассвета остается три часа – его внутренние часы никогда не ошибаются, измеряя удлиняющуюся с каждым днем ночь. Еще только ноябрь, впереди полные темноты зимние месяцы, и Артур старается не думать о том, как пережить их. Старается, но в ночи вроде этой не удается.

Он поворачивается на бок, натыкаясь щекой на что-то твердое, нащупывает гладкую обложку и мягкие листы. Он не спит с книгами, но вот она, в кровати рядом с ним, так что Артур садится и включает свет. На подушке рядом с ним «Темнота».

Он один.

Артур пытается мыслить рационально. Возможно, Имс просто пошел вниз посмотреть телевизор или что-нибудь съесть. Возможно, ему позвонил адвокат, и они должны срочно поговорить. Возможно…

Возможно, темнота забрала его, предлагает внутренний голос. Внутренний голос шелестит черными крыльями, царапает когтями пол, он совсем как Артур – каким Артур был когда-то, – только с яркими живыми глазами, и он может летать. Внутренний голос никогда не говорит Артуру ничего утешительного.

– Имс? – зовет Артур – и кричит громче: – Имс?

Имс должен услышать, должен… но…

Тут никого нет, говорит призрак, прячась в дальнем конце комнаты, там, куда не достает свет от лампы, тут никого нет, и следом Артур понимает – тишину нарушает только шум дождя за окном и его дыхание. Несколько мгновений он прижимает книгу к груди, бездумно царапая обложку, не зная, что делать. Нужно поискать Имса – или позвонить? Или…

Или он прочитал книгу и решил, что лучше держаться от Артура подальше. Это иррациональная мысль, но она подозрительно похожа на правду. Имсу хочется верить, особенно когда он обещает остаться – но Артур проснулся один.

Я с тобой, не соглашается темнота.

Артур выбирается из постели, осторожно ступая босыми ногами по холодному полу. Стоило бы развести камин перед сном, тогда в спальне было бы тепло и светло, но очередная безумная попытка вырваться из внутренней тюрьмы измотала Артура, и даже теперь он не чувствует себя ни на самую малость отдохнувшим.

– Имс? – кричит он, выглядывая в коридор. В доме ни звука. – Где ты?

Он возвращается к кровати и хватает свой мобильный, выходит из спальни, набирая номер и прижимая телефон к уху. В трубке звучат длинные гудки, а следом короткие: это должно бы успокаивать – Имс сбросил звонок, – но только нервирует сильнее. Артур вновь набирает, и на этот раз абонент не доступен.

Артуру все страшнее.

Он спускается по лестнице, сжимая в руках телефон и почему-то все еще книгу, тусклый свет из спальни помогает ориентироваться, но на пороге гостиной Артур замирает: там кромешная тьма. Он мог бы подсветить себе мобильным – как если бы резкие тени и жалкий свет экрана спасли бы положение, – или быстро забежать и ударить рукой по выключателю, но вместо этого он стоит и дышит. Медленно.

Размеренно.

Это страх, с которым Артур борется безжалостнее всего. Имс даже не подозревает, и, хотя Имса сейчас тут нет, Артур не позволяет себе слабости. Иллюзия контроля над чем-то – все, на чем пока держится его воля и рассудок. Это помогает не всегда, но Артур в общем и целом справляется.

Когда не пытается себя убить. Во все остальные моменты.

Заходи, предлагает призрачная копия Артура, заходи, я тут.

Артур заходит и включает свет.

Комната за комнатой он обыскивает дом, время от времени набирая номер и слушая однотонный голос оператора. Имса нет – ни в доме, ни в телефоне, нигде, и Артур боится думать, что Имса может вообще _не быть_ , – боится и все равно думает. Здравый смысл утверждает, что убийцы арестованы и больше не могут нанести вред, что Имса не удалось бы выманить из дома в доки или еще какое-нибудь подозрительное уединенное место, что наверняка есть какие-то разумные и мирные причины его отсутствия… Черный дракон говорит иначе, а он, в отличие от Имса, никогда не лжет.

В конце концов Артур звонит Патриции.

– Да, мистер Блэк? – голос у Патриции совсем не сонный, будто она не ложилась или встала уже давно. – Что случилось?

Артур не знает, что случилось. Он даже не знает, какой вопрос задать: не с вами ли Имс? Вы не в курсе, куда он мог поехать, не оставив записки? Что мне делать?

– Есть какие-нибудь новости о подозреваемых? – спрашивает он.

Откуда Патриции знать, что ему делать?

– К сожалению, да. – Патриция как будто совсем не удивлена подобному интересу в четыре утра. – Все не очень хорошо – показаний не будет. Парк – этот единственный не погиб в перестрелке – час назад покончил с собой. Полиция бегает и пытается понять, кто виноват и оставил его без присмотра, но дело сделано. Не удивлюсь, если они опять попробуют разыграть карту внутрирасовой вражды – детектив Бартон забрал мисс Ариадну, чтобы перевезти ее в…

Артур не слушает. Его мир рушится, и трубку слишком трудно держать: он был прав. Он был прав, ничего не кончено, убийца все еще на свободе – и он расправился с соучастниками, чтобы они не могли его выдать. И тогда… и тогда… тогда ему все еще нужны глаза и сердце.

– Что вы сказали? – шепчет он.

– Я сказала, что мисс Ариадну перевозят в другой участок, но вам не о чем беспокоиться. У меня тут все под контролем, я уже подала иск и собираюсь побороться за моральный ущерб и урон репутации. Передайте мистеру Имсу, что все хорошо.

Обычно Патриция не так откровенна с Артуром, но бессонная ночь, должно быть, развязала ее язык.

Имс не с ней. Имса забрал убийца, возможно, уже два часа назад, Имс может быть мертв, и Артур не знает, что делать… что ему делать?

– Спасибо, – говорит Артур и кладет трубку.

Все рано или поздно должно было так закончиться, сообщает внутренняя темнота. Ты мог прекратить все этой ночью, но не захотел – что ж, наслаждайся.

Наслаждайся жизнью.

 

*

Артур не позволяет себе паниковать. На самом деле, ему и не хочется паниковать – он чувствует себя замороженным, пустым от внезапного шока, и он пользуется этим состоянием. Сейчас он не слышит даже голоса, преследующего его столько месяцев подряд. Это всего лишь сюжет, говорит себе Артур, просто загадка, которую нужно сложить – обычная работа, которую он выполнял столько раз.

Он спускается в сокровищницу и достает из сейфа улики: те, что они нашли вместе, – копии, оригиналы в полиции, и те, что Имс скрыл от него, – они остались дома. Телефон – простая пластиковая коробочка с кнопками, с маленьким экраном, дешевая одноразовая игрушка, – Артур крутит и открывает, но не находит в нем ничего интересного или полезного. Он принадлежал женщине по имени Дона Хадсон, которая теперь мертва, и Артур с сожалением откладывает его. В хорошем романе его наверняка можно было бы использовать, там каждая улика давала бы зацепку, но в романе Артура одна ошибка на другой, а большую часть этих так называемых улик можно выкинуть.

Страница из «Белой травы» тоже ничем не помогает, Артур читает ее дважды, хотя и так помнит слова наизусть. Ужасно, но там нет имени убийцы или адреса, по которому уехал Имс, или мистического и великолепного плана спасения.

Артур пытается думать. Он раскладывает улики на своем столе в кабинете, аккуратно расправляет свои записи и бумаги Юсуфа, как делает во время работы. Тогда все получается, но сейчас мозг отказывается помогать, а таящаяся в углах у шкафов темнота вновь потихоньку наползает, и Артур не знает, насколько хватит его спокойствия.

Итак, если весь этот языческий ритуал не для отвода глаз – а Юсуф считал, что все серьезно, – если некто действительно хочет провести Шесть Энергий, то это не может быть Ариадна. Она дракон, ей чужие органы понадобились бы только вместо своих поврежденных, но с Ариадной все в порядке. А значит, убийца кто-то другой. Но кто? Никто, кроме дракона, не вынесет такую пересадку: если сердце может проработать пару месяцев, то глаза сведут человека с ума за несколько дней, чешуя сожжет кожу. Печень и яйцо по ритуалу не пересаживают, из них делают зелье, но это зелье вовсе не безопасно для людей. Целиком ритуал убивает меньше, чем за час. Да, в дремучие времена бывали люди, считающие себя потомками драконов и желающие соединиться с предками в посмертии, были те, кто таким образом приносили жертвы – были и безумцы, верящие в счастливый исход.

Не было только выживших.

Артур говорит себе, что душевное здоровье убийцы сейчас – не самая главная забота. Что гораздо важнее, это почему был убит Юсуф. Убийце нужна печень, взятая у Фионы, чешуя Нэша, яйцо Мол и язык Доминика, значит, у Юсуфа должны были взять глаза. Тогда последним было бы сердце, и это – Артур задыхается, задыхается, внезапно темнота охватывает его целиком, несмотря на свет в комнате, – это Имс.

Рога не нужны.

Не укладывается в схему, но это всего лишь означает, что Артур пока не понимает всей схемы. Юсуфа зачем-то нужно было убить, но… не для участия в ритуале? Даже если убили его по другой причине – по какой же? – то почему не взяли глаза просто «заодно»? Артур пока старается отвергать сторонние версии вроде несвязанного убийства с целью ограбления или старой мести – они никуда не приведут.

В голову приходит только один ответ: Юсуфа убили поспешно, не успев подготовиться. Для того чтобы вытащить глаза, нужны инструменты, контейнер, достаточно времени. Рога не настолько прочные, их можно спилить обычным острым ножом – просто чтобы запутать следствие. Но если все остальные убийства были тщательно спланированы, то откуда же такая спешка тут?

Юсуф что-то узнал.

Другого объяснения нет: Юсуф что-то узнал и хотел рассказать об этом Имсу, и это были не только схемы ритуала, это было нечто гораздо более важное. Что-то обличающее. И убийца избавился от него. И единственное, что осталось понять, – это как убийца узнал о встрече?

Юсуф был в полицейском участке весь день, он говорил, что собирается кое-что выяснить, поговорить с Бартоном, расспросить экспертов. И выяснил, и прямо из участка он поехал в доки, где его убили. Убийца следил за ним – или просто знал, куда ехать.

Паззл внезапно и болезненно очевидно складывается в голове: странные настойчивые расспросы Бартона и его личная заинтересованность, смерть всех свидетелей-подозреваемых, причем один из них погиб уже в участке, слежка за Юсуфом, арест Артура и попытка перевезти его – и то, что Ариадну тоже зачем-то куда-то повезли…

Это Бартон.

Артур не понимает, как мог не видеть этого раньше: это правда, и теперь она лежит перед глазами абсолютно обнаженная и прозрачная, ее невозможно не видеть даже с закрытыми глазами.

Секунду спустя Артур понимает, что в полиции ему не поверят. «Это все мои глаза, их нельзя обмануть», – весьма смутный аргумент, когда речь идет о таком обвинении. У него нет никаких доказательств, это просто озарение, это…

Это значит, что Артуру никто не поможет.

О, ничего нового, любезно сообщает подкравшаяся темнота.

С громким воплем Артур смахивает со стола все содержимое и смотрит, как бумаги разлетаются, а вещи грохочут по полу – акт агрессии не приносит облегчения, но немного проясняет мысли. Куда Имса могли отвезти? Фиону убили в собственном саду, Юсуфа и Мол в доках, Дома… на самом деле Артур не знает, где его убили, он не подумал спросить. И Нэша убили в одном месте, но нашли совсем в другом…

Артур вспоминает чисто убранный и вымытый с мылом подвал в больнице, дыру в потолке, которой там не было, – и ни следа обломков или бетонной пыли на полу. Возможно ли это? Убийца точно был там, раз оставил вещи в тайнике, но возможно ли, что Нэша убили там?

Сама идея заставляет Артура содрогнуться.

Но других идей у него нет.

Артур выключает свет в кабинете, возвращается в спальню и залезает в один из своих тайников. Пистолет лежит там, куда он положил его – Имс не успел найти этот тайник, и там же хранятся патроны. Артур умеет стрелять, у него было много времени, пока он сидел тут в одиночестве, и этот способ занять мучительные минуты ничем не хуже других: звук выстрелов отгоняет демонов.

Когда Артур выходит из дома, темнота выходит за ним.

 

Больница кажется вымершей, и, глядя на черные окна и провалы дверей, Артур чувствует такой ужас, что парадоксально спокоен. Он думает, что на этот раз может не выйти оттуда – но мысль скорее радует, чем беспокоит. Это финал, каким бы он ни был.

Главное, что оттуда должен выйти Имс.

Ветер пронизывающий, Артуру мерещатся в нем голоса и вздохи, здание потрескивает как живое: знакомые, привычные звуки. Память возвращается, промораживая Артура до костей, и он уже на крыльце, в руке зажат пистолет, глаза закрыты.

В темноте бессмысленно рассчитывать на зрение.

Он толкает дверь.

Путь внутри он помнит наизусть – он столько раз тут бывал, пытаясь, но так и сумев спуститься вниз, только с Имсом за спиной у него по-настоящему получилось, но теперь Имса нет, и Артуру придется преодолеть дорогу в одиночку. Это труднее, чем он думал, и в то же время проще, чем он думал, тут тихо и пусто, призрак ползет за Артуром, шелестя чешуей, – но к нему Артур привык.

Я тебе покажу, обещает призрак сладострастно, я тебе покажу привык.

Артур спускается по лестнице, на мгновение застывает перед дверью – он не видит ее, но чувствует, – внутри комок льда, будто огонь Артура окончательно погас. Он не выйдет отсюда, он не выйдет отсюда.

Он не выйдет…

Он толкает дверь, поднимает пистолет и открывает глаза.

– Привет, – шепчет он.

 

Когда Артур говорит, что ничего не помнит, он не лжет – он никогда не лжет, и _инцидент_ не исключение. Ведь помнить можно факты, реальные вещи, а в голове Артура какофония безумных образов и фантазий, никак не складывающаяся мозаика из бессвязных кусков: звуков, запахов и страха.

Возможно, все дело в транквилизаторах. Это логичное объяснение, и оно нравится Артуру гораздо больше, чем то, что он просто-напросто тронулся умом от травм, жажды и темноты.

Так что Артур ничего не помнит. Он не помнит, как ударился о землю. Не помнит металлические прутья, слишком прочные, чтобы их хотя бы погнуть. Не помнит девушку с телефоном, одежду на которой он поджег, не помнит тайник в стене.

Особенно он не помнит черного дракона – у него такая же чешуя, как у самого Артура, а этого просто не может быть.

Все равно эти моменты слишком сложно отделить от неоновых пятен и голосов.

Когда Артур выходит из больницы, когда Имс возвращается и делает вид, что они не ссорились, а Артур делает вид, что у него все в порядке, когда полиция обещает найти и наказать виновных – тогда в темных углах в спальне Артура появляется доппельгангер. Призрак. Черный дракон, которого не существует, порождение его больного разума.

Имс уходит спать в гостевую спальню, и Артур не знает, как позвать его обратно.

Он не может сказать, что боится спать один.

 

– Где Имс? – спрашивает он и облизывает сухие губы. – Отойди от нее.

Его пистолет смотрит прямо на Бартона – тот с ножом в руке склонился над связанной Ариадной, и Артур не сомневается, что выстрелит, если будет нужно.

Но он хочет слышать ответ.

В подвале относительно светло: несколько больших фонарей сгрудилось в углу, рассеивая голубоватый свет по стенам. В этом свете лицо Ариадны землистое и застывшее от ужаса – ее рот заклеен скотчем, она не может ничего сказать, а Артур хотел бы послушать.

Бартон медленно выпрямляется.

– Смотрите, кто пожаловал, – он и не думает отходить, – ты не выстрелишь.

– Выстрелю.

Что-то в его голосе убеждает Бартона. Он сейчас совсем не похож на добропорядочного детектива – но не похож и на готового умереть психа и фанатика, и острое чувство неправильности и несоответствия колется в груди. Тут что-то не сходится: вот Бартон, вот Ариадна, вот пропитавшийся ужасом подвал – Артур старается не думать, что тут, вполне возможно, убили Дома, – но какой-то важный элемент все никак не хочет вставать на место.

– Где Имс? – повторяет он. – Далеко?

– Далеко, – моментально отвечает Бартон. Он лжет. – Он уже мертв. – Он лжет. – Ты его не найдешь. – Он лжет. – Ты не успеешь его спасти.

_Он не лжет._

Артур стреляет.

Бартон с воплем падает на колени – Артур прострелил ему ногу. Кровь выплескивается на чистый каменный пол, странно уместная в этом проклятом подвале.

– Ты ведь не веришь, что станешь драконом, – Артур поднимает выпавший из рук Бартона нож и разрезает веревки на Ариадне, отдирает скотч от ее лица. – Тебе ведь это не надо… Но почему тогда?

Артуру кажется, что ответ очевиден, его просто нужно осознать. Бартон стонет, зажимая рану на ноге, и не собирается отвечать, и Артур думает прострелить ему еще что-нибудь. Шесть Энергий и кровь, которую брали у Артура, много, много крови, больше, чем понадобится для любого зелья или колдовского ритуала, как если бы похитители ели ее… или…

– Я ничего не видела, – бормочет Ариадна, – он привез меня сюда, я думала, мне конец, мы тут все время были одни, господи, господи, он еще и Имса похитил?

Артур думает о том, что найденная в подвале черная чешуя была настоящей, а не плодом его воображения. Артур думает о странице «Белой травы» – первого издания, самого скромного, и как фанатики, упоминаемые в книге, воссоединялись со своими предками-драконами.

Предками-драконами.

В книге миссис Луна спрашивала эксперта – а если бы они были драконами на четверть? Наполовину? А если на три четверти? А если пересадить им костный мозг или… перелить кровь?

Артур не верил в это, он написал это только для того, чтобы навести подозрения на снежную фею, работающую в лаборатории, и на вырванном из книги листе не было того диалога и вообще упоминаний драконов.

Но сейчас он думает: если полукровке перелить кровь, то выживет ли он, получив печень Фионы, и язык Доминика, и сердце Имса? Глаза Юсуфа – о, глаза Юсуфа ему не нужны, ведь Роберту достались глаза отца. Единственное, что у него есть от дракона.

– Если не скажешь мне, куда он забрал Имса, я сожгу тебе лицо, – обещает он. – Как Доне Хадсон – ей просто повезло, что она стояла спиной.

– Я тебе не верю, – выдавливает Бартон.

– Очень зря, – Артур наклоняется ниже, выпуская струйку дыма в лицо Бартона, и тот кашляет, – ведь я никогда не лгу.

– Он никогда не лжет, – хриплым голосом подтверждает Ариадна.

После этого Бартон принимает решение быстро. Он зажимает свою ногу скользкими от крови пальцами и говорит:

– Они наверху! Вот только они там уже два часа, ящерица! – он смеется, и Артур впервые верит, что Бартон может быть сумасшедшим.

– Вызови скорую и полицию, – Артур кидает Ариадне нож и телефон, – и службу спасения… вызови кого-нибудь!

За дверью Артура вновь встречает темнота, но сейчас он слишком торопится, чтобы вслушиваться в голоса, страх и нетерпение ведут его вверх по ступенькам – в больнице семь этажей, а он даже не подумал спросить Бартона, куда именно наверх нужно бежать. Артур пытается прислушаться к интуиции, почувствовать след, но вместо интуиции в его голове давно поселился призрак в черной чешуе, и не так-то просто вновь услышать что-то еще.

Поэтому на четвертом этаже Артура останавливает не интуиция – его останавливает запах воска, настолько неестественный и резкий в этом мертвом пространстве, что Артур застывает на месте и поворачивается к источнику запаха лицом.

В темноте он чувствует дверной проем и идет вперед. Пистолет в руке тяжелее с каждой секундой, и Артур боится, что скоро его вес станет неподъемным. Тогда призраки сожрут его, и Имса некому будет спасти.

Артур спотыкается – обломки хрустят под ногами – минует пролом в стене, цепляясь пальцами за неровные края дыры, и наконец видит свет. Он идет, стараясь ступать беззвучно и не дышать, не зная, к чему себя готовить, пока невидимая когтистая лапа сжимает внутренности все сильнее.

Кого ты можешь спасти, спрашивает внутренний голос, ты едва можешь дышать, темнота душит тебя, тебя почти не существует. Имс погибнет из-за тебя: потому что ты отказался уехать, когда он хотел, ты не догадался раньше, потому что ты принял реальность за бред, потому что принял бред за реальность, лучше бы ты умер, это все твоя вина, твоя вина.

Ты дойдешь до этого света, и Имс будет мертв.

Артур доходит до этого света.

Его спутанное сознание воспринимает все нарезкой из неравномерных, кривых кусков: уходящий вниз колодец – наверное, внутренний двор, но Артуру он кажется провалом в ад бесконечной глубины; Имс – слишком яркое пятно на сером полу; кровь. Зачем-то свечи, будто Шесть Энергий – и правда колдовской ритуал. Открытые контейнеры, современные и строгие, странно сочетающиеся со свечами.

Роберт.

Роберт – оживший кошмар. Он совсем не похож на дракона из страхов Артура, черная чешуя стекает с головы на шею, но дальше идут пятна разных цветов и размеров – серебристо-серая чешуя Дома смешивается с темно-фиолетовой Мол, переходит в голубые полосы Нэша. У него рога, как у Артура, длинные и хрупкие, но шипы на хвосте точно копируют Фиону. Он отвратителен и странно красив одновременно, перемазанный кровью дракон Франкенштейна, монстр из не заслуживающих доверия легенд. Артура тошнит от мысли, что в этом извращении течет его кровь.

Он пытается думать, как спуститься вниз. Пытается понять, есть ли туда вход с первого этажа. Пытается не умереть от ужаса и не закричать, потому что Имс лежит неподвижно, и он тут два часа, и он лежит неподвижно, и пистолет не остановит дракона, и Имс лежит неподвижно…

У Артура есть – _должны быть_ – крылья, он умеет летать, он может спрыгнуть. Превратиться, принять истинный облик. Он пробует разжечь в груди этот огонь.

Но все, что Артур чувствует – это как ломаются его кости. Как слепнут его глаза. Как он угасает. В падении нет ничего страшного, напоминает призрак, воображаемый предтеча вполне реального чудовища, лучше падать, чем заживо гнить, падением можно все закончить.

Роберт поднимает когтистые лапы, запускает их в грудную клетку Имса – кровь брызжет во все стороны, заляпывая бирюзовую чешую, – и достает сердце. В глазах Артура оно пылает, как жаровня, и когда Роберт запускает его в собственную грудь, Артуру кажется, что он продолжает видеть отблеск огня сквозь кожу. Под кровью и грязью по груди Роберта расползается яркое бирюзовое пятно.

Артур кричит.

Лучше падать. Лучше бы он упал несколько часов назад. Ненависть, которая переполняет его, невыразима словами и даже криками, это чувство сродни религиозному экстазу – ослепляет. Так что Артур бросает бесполезный пистолет и падает.

Он ждет удара о землю, но не чувствует его, и даже если он что-то на самом деле сломал, сейчас это беспокоит Артура в последнюю очередь. Когти на крыльях оставляют в полу глубокие царапины, огонь горит в груди и животе, эта тварь свела его с ума ради крови, и Артур хочет вырвать из него всю кровь до последней капли. Этот безумец забрал у Имса сердце – что ж, только справедливо, если другой безумец заберет сердце у него самого.

– Это мое, – рычит он, бросаясь вперед и вцепляясь в пеструю чешую, оставляя глубокие царапины. Кровь течет ему на лапы. – Это мое, отдай!

Роберт вопит от неожиданности и падает, но тут же вскакивает на ноги и бьет Артура крылом, откидывая подальше.

– Твое? – орет он. – Эта жижа, в которой нет ни капли волшебства? Сначала я мог обращаться на несколько минут, а под конец – на жалкие секунды! Кто из нас ненастоящий дракон?

Он очень силен, неестественно – возможно, все убитые придают ему сил или собственное безумие, но Артуру все равно. Если бы Роберт что-то оторвал ему сейчас, он даже не заметил бы, так что он разворачивается и вновь набрасывается на монстра.

– Думаешь, никто не догадается? – Артур участвовал во множестве схваток, но никогда прежде он не пытался убить соперника – сейчас же это желание выжигает в нем все здравые мысли вроде правосудия. – Думаешь, я один такой умный?

Зубы и когти кромсают его чешую и кожу – Артур чувствует, как течет кровь, но больше ничего, – Роберт вновь выворачивается и карабкается по стене наверх, вместо того чтобы пытаться взлететь. Может, у него не было возможности освоиться с крыльями – может, это какой-то план, Артур взбирается следом не размышляя. Там темно и высоко, но тут, внизу, тело Имса, и этого слишком много, чтобы испытывать страх перед высотой.

– Бартон поможет мне все замять, – вся морда у Роберта в крови, глаза сияют фосфоресцентным сапфировым блеском. – Бедняжка, ты не выдержал и убил Имса – все знают, что он издевался над тобой. Тебе придется умереть от полученных в процессе ран, а при обыске Бартон подкинет в твой дом кое-какие вещицы.

Должно быть, речь о драгоценностях из тайника. Роберт не знает, что Артур давно забрал их. Это все настолько бредово, что даже может сработать – вот только Артур не планирует погибать от ран. Поэтому он вцепляется Роберту в хвост и дергает, но тот моментально отвечает когтистыми лапами, целя Артуру в голову.

Артур расправляет крылья. Черный дракон в голове говорит что-то саркастичное и наверняка пугающее, но рев крови в ушах заглушает любые внутренние голоса.

– Я расправился с Бартоном и освободил Ариадну, она все расскажет и полиции, и прессе.

Роберт выдувает огонь. Пока слабый, он не может причинить Артуру заметного вреда, но в яркой вспышке пламени все освещается – и уродство-красота Роберта, и полные теней провалы в стенах, и окровавленное тело… Роберт кашляет дымом – кажется, это смех.

– Эта дурочка! – орет он. – Кто ей поверит? Она согласилась все оформить на себя, весь этот милый бизнес, про которого и десятой части не знала, потому что бедненький Роберт! Отец не признает его! Ему нужно помочь! Теперь, когда я настоящий, отец наймет лучших адвокатов, и они растерзают эту идиотку на куски!

– Твоего отца вырвет, когда он тебя увидит, – говорит Артур.

Это чистая правда, и Роберт видит, его сапфировые глаза видят слова Артура насквозь, и мгновение спустя он с безумным криком отталкивается от стены и кидается на Артура.

– Это все твоя гнилая кровь! – его крылья огромны, когти – как ножи. – А я настоящий, у меня все получилось, я могу обращаться! Это должно было быть твое сердце, ты, ничтожество, но ты больше ни на что не годишься! Только пописывать книжки и раздавать автографы, словно какой-то человек!

Это речи Мориса, в устах Роберта они звучат глупо и далеко не так убедительно – да и демон, поселившийся у Артура в голове, находит обычно куда более болезненные слова. Но Роберт слишком силен, а Артур слишком давно не оборачивался, раны начинают болеть, крылья тяжелеть, а темнота внизу тянет, как якорь. Артур знает, что ему не выиграть, когда Роберт впечатывает его в стену, он на мгновение видит звезды, куски бетона и штукатурки с грохотом падают, а призрак оживает.

Ты упадешь, обещает он.

Артур думает: я упаду.

Артур думает: почему бы и нет? Если он не может летать, то…

Он ждет, когда Роберт набрасывается на него, ждет, когда тот вцепляется, глубоко погружает когти в плоть – и тянет его на себя. Обхватывает сильно и тесно – странная пародия на объятия, – и складывает крылья. Пол приближается медленно, медленно – _медленно_ , но Роберт даже не успевает ничего понять. В последний момент Артур притягивает к себе его голову, обхватывает крыльями, чтобы…

Он открывает глаза и пытается понять, сколько времени прошло. По его ощущениям – годы, но Роберт под ним дышит, сипит и двигает челюстью, и это все, что имеет значение.

Так Артур говорит себе.

Это неправда.

Он пытается подняться: правое крыло висит, как неживое, и Артур заваливается набок, но чудом удерживает равновесие. Что с левым, пока не понятно, но пальцы шевелятся – Артур может передвигаться.

Он смотрит на Роберта. Тот смотрит на него. Тело Роберта лежит неподвижно, похоже, он при падении сломал шею. Если он выживет, то со временем исцелится – если выживет и останется драконом, но Артур не знает, сработал ли ритуал, и сколько времени прошло, и не вернется ли Роберт в человеческий облик в любую секунду, и примет ли Морис сына, ставшего «настоящим».

Зато он знает, что это не имеет никакого значения – ведь Роберт не выживет.

– Ты не выживешь, – говорит он и смотрит, как до Роберта доходит правдивость его слов.

А потом он раздирает Роберту грудь и достает сердце. Оно такое же горячее и светящееся, на вид совсем не испорченное, будто и не покидало своего прежнего хозяина. Имса, повторяет Артур про себя, Имса. Внизу в груди тускло тлеет небольшой комок – собственное сердце Роберта. Артур нажимает на него лапой, пока оно не перестает биться.

Ему трудно дышать.

Осторожно взяв сердце в зубы, стараясь не чувствовать, как кровь течет по языку, забивается в горло, Артур на трех ногах ковыляет… ковыляет туда, где осталось тело. Грудная клетка разворочена, ребра торчат обломками, внутри темно и мертво, и если прошло слишком много времени, то Имс не оживет. Если сердце стало негодным, побывав в том, во что превратился Роберт – то Имса не получится спасти. И кровь на его голове – что, если он травмирован слишком сильно и все равно погибнет? Артур не думает об этом, даже доппельгангер заткнулся и не появляется.

Артур опускает сердце в грудную клетку, нежно, чтобы не повредить, принимает человеческий облик и садится на пол, прижимая к себе сломанную руку.

И ждет.

Проходит вечность. Призрак является, говорит что-то Артуру – тот продолжает пялиться в бетонный пол и ждать – и исчезает. Все тело болит, особенно рука, но это отвлеченная боль, и она постепенно уходит – тело Артура замерзает и затекает. Он тут с двумя трупами, у него нет сил подняться наверх.

Потом Имс поворачивается набок и обвивает Артура хвостом. Он ледяной, но где-то глубоко внутри разгорается пламя – медленно, но верно. Только тогда Артур плачет, прижимая к лицу здоровую руку, пока Имс съеживается в человеческое тело, – давится слезами, обнимая Имса за шею и бормоча что-то бессвязное – Артур не контролирует язык.

– Все будет хорошо, – твердит Имс, и еще: – что тут случилось? – а потом: – Да неважно, но теперь все будет хорошо! Прости меня, я дурак, я не должен был ехать, я дурак, прости…

Артур готов простить ему что угодно.

– Я не знаю, как отсюда выбраться, – говорит он, – теперь мне точно нужен адвокат.

– Все что угодно, – обещает Имс.

И вдруг напрягается, отклоняясь назад – и отталкивает Артура. Тот падает на пол, вскрикивая от боли и потрясения, от непонимания… Выстрел грохочет, распадаясь на эхо в этом колодце, оглушая, на животе у Имса расцветает багровое пятно. Артур орет, резко разворачиваясь, – это Бартон, он цепляется за край одного из проломов на втором этаже, лицо белеет в темноте. Артур не додумался проверить, есть ли у него пистолет, и оставил его не связанным, и это его вина, и этого не может быть, чтобы Имса убили теперь, и…

Бартон вспыхивает как свечка. Он не кричит, не мечется, просто застывает на месте, пылая и заливая все ярким красноватым светом, а потом вдруг падает – Ариадна вталкивает его внутрь, в своем истинном облике она похожа на богиню возмездия, и кровь на чешуе только придает сходства.

– Он выстрелил в меня, – кричит она, – пока я звонила, он достал пистолет, сукин сын, и подстрелил меня… но я сделала все, как ты сказал, я позвонила в полицию, и в скорую, и пожарным, и на всякий случай… Артур, что тут случилось?..

Она говорит что-то еще – Артур не слушает, он слишком занят, обнимая Имса и зажимая рану у него на животе. Имс тоже что-то говорит, он не кажется умирающим, но Артур так поглощен паникой, что вот-вот потеряет сознание сам. Колодец залит мерцающим, постепенно тускнеющим светом, вонь омерзительна, кровь у Имса не останавливается. Артур думает о Доме и Мол – как они любили друг друга, как их дружба помогала в тяжелые времена; думает о Нэше и Фионе, о Юсуфе, о себе, даже о Роберте – каким он был, пока чудовищная, разрушительная идея не сожрала его изнутри. Идея, посеянная бездушным отцом и давшая такие всходы.

Артур плачет, пока не является полиция.

 

*

Имс выходит из больницы гораздо раньше Артура, абсолютно здоровый, и бросает все силы на то, чтобы изводить врача Артура.

Морис официально заявляет, что Роберт не был его сыном – он воспитал его только из уважения к умершей женщине, бывшей его другом. Он много еще чего говорит, но все сводится к тому, что тягу к таким чудовищным преступлениям Роберт никак не мог унаследовать от него.

Бартона признают соучастником – выясняется, что Роберт платил ему и обещал долю в бизнесе. Сомнительное обещание: в бизнесе отца и дяди Роберту принадлежали разве что мечты. Питер Браунинг выражает сожаления, что бывшие сотрудники его компании участвовали в мошенничествах и убийствах, и даже сочувственно упоминает Артура в своем интервью – не забывая намекнуть, что давно уволил этих негодяев за нечистоплотность.

Скандал вокруг Артура разгорается, обрастая подробностями, подогревая интерес к выходящему фильму и заставляя журналистов осаждать сначала больницу, потом его дом. К премьере у фильма столько рекламы, что Артур не хочет на него идти – но все-таки идет. Ведь Имс считает, что в смокинге он неотразим. Еще одно приглашение достается Ариадне.

Патриция подает в суд на полицию: два иска от лица Имса, четыре – от лица Артура, и даже один от Ариадны. Она все их выигрывает.

Артур все еще боится высоты, но черный призрак больше не является.

Это не так уж и плохо.

Имс наконец-то читает «Темноту».


	8. Эпилог

Артур выключает воду, неторопливо и тщательно вытирается и выходит из душа, обдирая пленку с гипса на правой руке. Он уже может шевелить пальцами, рука почти не болит, так что гипс скорее раздражает – но Артур старается не раздражаться. Дома гораздо лучше, чем в больнице, а получить все последствия плохо сросшихся костей в крыльях – как в прошлый раз – очень сомнительное удовольствие. Приходится проявлять терпение.

В спальне Имс валяется на кровати, подложив под голову несколько подушек, и залипает в интернете. У него такое сосредоточенное лицо, будто там предлагают бесплатные бриллианты, и он пытается понять, в чем подвох.

– Занят? – интересуется Артур самым невинным своим голосом.

Имс косится на него, но тут же вновь утыкается в телефон. Там точно раздают бриллианты. Артур сбрасывает полотенце на пол и вытягивается на кровати – теплый воздух от камина приятно обдувает кожу. В комнате светло, даже слишком светло, Имс включил все лампы, но Артур не протестует: он ценит усилие.

Вот только телефон ему хочется отнять и выкинуть. Артур думает: он что, недостаточно явно намекает? Что ж, несложно намекнуть еще явнее. Он медленно проводит левой рукой по груди, накрывает ладонью пах, принимаясь ласкать неторопливо и легко. Хорошо бы, если бы это делал Имс, но и так неплохо – он и сам справится, если Имсу интереснее развлекаться с мобильником, чем с Артуром…

– Черт, Артур! – кровать скрипит, и следом рука Имса обхватывает пальцы Артура и сжимает, и да, так _гораздо_ лучше. – Что ты вытворяешь?

А на что это похоже? – думает Артур, но не отвлекается на разговоры – вместо этого он поворачивается набок и запускает руку Имсу в штаны. Вообще, он предпочитает трогать Имса обеими руками, но тяжелые времена требуют отчаянных мер. Их секс в последние две недели – сплошная осточертевшая деликатность, когда никто не делает резких движений, а Артур вообще лежит бревном, потому что иначе Имс начнет волноваться.

Похоже, Имсу полезно будет немного поволноваться. Поэтому Артур не тратит времени даром: он хочет, чтобы Имс не успел прийти в себя и подумать. Артур целует везде, куда может дотянуться со своей не самой удобной позиции, ласкает все, что попадается под руку. Они оба возбуждены, Имс горячий как печка – он жив, и Артур жив, и разве это не прекрасный повод для безумств? Для упоения жизнью?

Потом он проникает в Имса, и все эти мысли становятся слишком сложными, чтобы удержаться в голове, и Артур просто отдается моменту и ни о чем не думает.

 

– Ты не думал объединить казну? – спрашивает он, когда они обнимаются под одеялом. Снаружи, в спальне, теперь темно, но ему не страшно.

Он старается сформулировать вопрос помягче, но предложение есть предложение, как его ни сформулируй. Артур невольно напрягается и задерживает дыхание: он не знает, как на это отреагирует Имс. Артура сейчас трудно счесть выгодной партией – он не знает, когда сможет по-настоящему поправиться и сможет ли. Он ходит к психологу, Имс ходит к психологу, они оба ходят на семейную терапию, но они пока не семья.

Наверное, сейчас не лучшее время.

Наверное…

Наверное, Имс откажет. Он слишком долго молчит – формулирует отказ так, чтобы не обидеть Артура.

– Имс, если ты не хочешь, то я не…

– Я уж думал, ты не предложишь сделать из меня честную девушку, – отвечает Имс.

– Честного мужчину.

– Честного дракона, – Имс смеется. – Чур я буду в белом.


End file.
